The Scientist And His Assistant
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: What happens when Claire and the one she thought she was destined to be with split... and someone else is vying for her affection. Where will she go? Story is better than summary!
1. Smiles full of wattage

Morganville Vampires:

**This is my first ever Morganville fanfic – I've been reading the books 6 months now, they rock but I never really considered writing a story, like I do for Harry Potter. However, I randomly got an idea so here it is (if there's one thing secondary school's good for, it's my ideas!) and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S as you may have gathered, but I just wish to clarify: this is a Claire/Myrnin story, and contains swearing and (perhaps) mild graphic content.**

**N.B I do not own Morganville Vampires, only the plot threads.**

**

* * *

**

I'm pissed. Big style. Shane is the biggest prick in the entire world and I now hate him: he is no longer my boyfriend!

"I HATE YOU!" I yell at him, seriously loudly – so loud, my eardrums protest – this is due to excessive loud and frequent sound waves passing through my ear drum, yes some lovely physics (**n.b this is sort of true I think, we're doing this atm… not that I GET it or anything!**) here, but everything links back to physics. What was I doing again? Oh yes, arguing with Shane.

"For gods sake Claire, I was just a bit paranoid ok? I thought there was something between you and Myrnin, with the way you spend all your time with him and not with me… you can't exactly blame me for thinking this, ok? Just calm down!" he replies, and I boil over with rage – he thinks…? I cannot believe what he thinks of me!

I'm speechless with furyfor a moment before retaliating with:

"I'm, sorry I _was,_ supposed to be your girlfriend and so you were meant to trust me and when I said there was nothing between me and Myrnin, you were supposed to believe me. Because we were _dating_. And that's what people in a relationship _do_, believe each other; like you used to be able to, when I was working for Myrnin for no money, just working on a cure. Like I did when you said about Kim last year. But no, you don't believe me with the most important thing ever – well that means we're over. Done. Finito."

That was a lot longer than I expected: the words just came tumbling out of my mouth, and I see Shane is just standing there, gob open (like usual) and unable to process the information. This used to just make me want to kiss him, but now… now I just want to kill him!

"Guys – what's going on?" Michael asks and I jump: I didn't hear him come through from the kitchen to the living room – vampire qualities. But I don't mind: in fact I rather like the whole quiet mantra going on – better than Shane's noisy slurping, stomping around (even though vampires can still do this, just it takes a little effort) and just general noisiness that _really_ irritates me.

"Nothing," I curtly reply, and stalk past him into the kitchen where I can see Eve goggle eyed at me – what do I look like?

"CB what's going on with you and Shane? You've been arguing all the time recently! I have no idea what about – I can't exactly hear in here. I know Michael does though, because with vamp senses and when he listens to you arguing (and the topic etc) he clenches up and looks like he wants to kill someone. And I think it's Shane, to be honest, but anyway – what _is_ going on?"

Ok, information overload – I wish in a sense I had some of those crystals we made as a help for the disease – when it was here – because they meant I processed information better… then again, with what happened to Monica I'd best not!

"Me and Shane have split up. For good," I croak out – the excessive shouting has done my voice in, and I walk over to the fridge for a coke, and also to hide my face. Which I know Eve wants to psychoanalyse.

"Honey, what happened?" she asks, sounding really worried.

"Well, since I've been paid to work for Myrnin, he seems to _always_ think that there is something going on between us: I mean, me and Myrnin are _friends_. But then today, he followed me to the lab and stuff and was spying and that was the last straw. I let him come home, then used the doorways to get here and well, yeah, I dumped him. That's all," I explain, looking her in the face. She looks as if she wants to cry.

"And you're alright with this?"

"In a sense, yeah… I guess I always knew it wasn't going to be a really long term relationship, and the way we've been for ages now, well it's not been really nice whatsoever so yeah, it's a bit of a relief for us to be over. And hopefully, someday, friends. Because I don't want to lose him entirely, I just don't want to _be_ with him," I slowly try to explain where my head is at the moment. I take a long sip of coke, and feel the instantaneous relief the cool liquid running down my throat brings.

"Well whatever's fine with you, now come here and give me a hug!" Eve says, and the calm her hug brings out in me… well, any regret over what I've done is completely gone.

I walk slowly out into the hallway and living room – Michael is sat there on the sofa, watching the news and there is no sign of Shane. He hears me, so turns round and gives me a beamer of a smile, full wattage and says "Hey." In response, I walk over to him and sit down next to him on the sofa, and he puts his arm around me in comfort.

Half an hour later, I feel hungry – well it _is _8pm - so I go into the kitchen to make a sandwich. My golden bracelet hangs on my wrist in a position of solidarity (**n.b in the book I know it came off, but I'm leaving it on**) and gives me a sense of coolness, of being collected. The phone Amelie gave me last week – iPhone 4, pointless really due to the fact people break my phone pretty much monthly – beeps in my pocket and I pull it out.

_You have a text message off Myrnin _

What's Myrnin texting me for at this time? I mean, it's not late but he normally feels social etiquette means he can't communicate after 7pm. Unless it's to come to the lab because he's made a breakthrough, like it was last week. And the week before. And the week before that, probably.

I open the message and feel shocked as I read it:

**Heard what happened between you and Shane. Hope you're ok. **

**Well, I need my assistant.**

I snort at the last bit: trust Myrnin to ruin a lovely, kind text with that!

* * *

**Well, this is chapter one complete: this story isn't going to be, next chapter Claire and Myrnin are in love or anything, it's going to be slow(ish – not that you wait 2 years for them to be together) and realistic.**

**More about characters like Sam, Amelie, Oliver etc and of course Myrnin's **_**official**_** debut next chapter or so.**

**Please review – it'll mean a lot!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit

I really like this story, so even though people aren't really R&Ring (well there

_**is**_** only 321 Morganville stories) I am still updating because, hey, it's my writing – someone'll like it SOMEDAY or at least review! Anyways, before I go onto the story, I'd just like to advertise a position of BETA for this story?**

**Moving onto the 2****nd****chapter now!**

* * *

I quickly touch the 'reply' button and say:

**Well I'll be fine, just… well anyways thanks so much for the concern (please note my extreme use of sarcasm here)**

**Claire **

I send the message before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the chocolate spread, shutting it, and getting the bread out of the bread bin. Even prior to my setting this all on the chopping board and getting out a knife, my phone beeps again with another message.

**Claire don't use sarcasm, you know how I feel about it – even now that I am not deluded and psychotic as you so eloquently put it earlier. The concern is real, in the sense I can't be bothered training up yet another assistant – after the unfortunate accidents that happened to the last set. I hope you will be in the lab tomorrow after your last class at 12pm and not mooning over that boy. **

**Myrnin**

That is typical Myrnin – normally his texts are this long, I don't know what happened to him earlier, with a normal length text. _Why_ do I have a vampire boss, who can remember everything I say?

I deftly reply, saying:

**Whatever Myrnin, chillax of course I'm gonna be there for your boring lecture – what is it tomorrow, the reasons why you are the best scientist in the world, or is that the day after?**

**Claire**

I deliberately use slang to annoy him – well it's pretty funny watching him go _semi_ crazy, which is what he does when I text him with words like 'chillax' or 'gonna' – being a royal oldie, he feels the way we talk now is slang enough.

I quickly set the phone to vibrate because… well I don't know why, but I guess I don't want Michael and Eve knowing how much Myrnin texts me – he does quite often now that he has learnt to use technology and dress himself slightly better than before – because that would prove Shane's point entirely. Well not entirely, but would go so far to give him a feasible excuse for acting the way he did.

Quickly, I lather two slices of bread in the luxury chocolate spread I bought in the supermarket last week and that I and only I can use. Then I put it all away in the appropriate places before I feel the telltale vibration against my leg that I have another text. This is getting quite exhilarating, this little conversation with Myrnin for some reason – all it is, is me insulting him and him getting mad: like usual. Anyway, what does the text say? Oh, here it is:

**Claire either use correct English or use correct English – there is no other option or I will personally assure Oliver he can EAT you! And that lecture was yesterday as you should well know.**

Uh-oh. Myrnin's mad – really mad: he only uses Oliver's name to either insult him, to mock him or use him as a threat. And I'm guessing that it's not the first two. I need to apologise, now or he'll go the lower level crazy he now is.

**Sorry Myrnin, please don't feed me to Oliver, I didn't mean it. Oh, I thought the lecture was in two parts. See you tomorrow.**

**Claire**

Just as I press send, I hear Eve saying – well yelling through to me- in the background:

"Claire, have you gone to Subway in Dallas for that sandwich? The film is starting!"

To respond to that, I grab three cans of coke out of the fridge, ignoring the lone pitcher on the bottom shelf which is covered, pick up my plate and back out of the kitchen to the living room, where Eve is sitting where I was before (just in a little more of a romantic position than me) and no sign of Shane. That's going to be pretty awkward whenever he does come down – or in the future – as, well there used to be two couples in the house… now it's one whole, one severed. Which isn't going to be _too_ gauche, given what we spent a lot of time doing upstairs…

"What we watching?" I inquire, and Eve answers:

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. For an English film, it's pretty awesome!" (**n.b I AM English and don't agree with this but you know, it's supposed to be in America**)

I nod to what she says, not entirely sure which Harry Potter she said because, to be frank, Myrnin is more on my mind: I don't want him to be mad at me… is that weird? As before the whole 'Vampires are healed through Bishops blood' thing and the events after, what with going to Dallas and getting a new Ada up and running, I couldn't have cared less but now, well I really **do**.

My phone vibrates just as I lift my sandwich off the plate – I want to read it (the suspense is killing me) but that'll attract attention, if I leave my second favourite meal. So I devour my sandwich – I really was hungry, especially when I began to eat it – and then pull my phone out my pocket. The usual

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

Comes up and I eagerly open the message, which says:

**Silly girl, I wouldn't really feed anyone to that little mongrel always trying to take Amelie's place. That reminds me, Sam is finally fully healed by Amelie – it isn't fun having 99% of your blood drained – and so they are stopping by tomorrow at 1pm. Be there and no attitude Claire. And don't wear those awful Converse you are attached to.**

**Myrnin **

So I'm out of the danger zone - and he's back to mocking Oliver - so that's all good. that's awesome news about Sam though: we all thought he was dead, and so did Amelie but then when she was at his grave one day, she heard him moving below (he'd been in a sort of 'vampire coma' before), and dug him out. He was really ill – because a) he hadn't had the cure and b) hey, he hadn't eaten in 3 months (blood that is, so I guess it's really drunk) and he didn't exactly have much of a stockpile! Still, Amelie nursed him back to health, but it's also caused a big problem: are all the vampires originally believed to be drained, roaming around? Or was it just that because Sam was visited so regularly that Amelie realised of his existence still? Anyway, it had given Amelie and Myrnin (and to an extent Oliver as well, as back then he had still been an ally) a reason as to why Bishop was still alive when he was believed to be dead by draining.

Fascinating stuff, but I'd best reply to Myrnin and then be thinking about bed: no boyfriend and early 7am classes (**sorry to butt in again here, but I really feel 7AM in the morning for school is ridiculous! The earliest it starts here in England – including university – is 8:30am!) **means that Claire needs to be in bed early. So I send a message saying:

**Oh good, I'd hate to see Oliver last anyway. That's great news, that Sam is finally fully healed: I bet the rest of Morganville are happy as well! Can't wait to see him again. See you tomorrow.**

**Claire**

"You're a popular girl tonight Claire!" Michael comments lightly, and I want to burst into tears: I'd forgotten with his super-sensitive hearing he'd hear not only my phone in the kitchen, but the vibrations.

"Um yeah, Myrnin says that Sam's fine now – finally – and that he's coming over to the lab tomorrow with Amelie. And my dad texted me as well," I say, fabricating the last bit stealthily so that it looks less like I'm obsessed with Myrnin.

"That's great, I'm really glad he's ok now!" Michael exclaims happily, elated that his grandfather is not only alive, but well.

"Yeah I know, I mean he's been ill for so long and stuff – he needs to move on with Amelie, rather than just constantly been thrown into conflict and wars!" I reply, and Eve agrees: after all, he's been in so many American wars, as well as the Morganville civil war.

The phone vibrates _again_ – god, good job Amelie got a contract phone because otherwise all my credit would be used up!

**Yes well, we all hate Oliver. We'll have a little party, just us four to celebrate his first trip outside of Amelie's (and his now, didn't you hear, they've made it official that they are courting) in almost a year now. **

**Goodnight Claire – you need your sleep even though the most strenuous thing you'll be doing tomorrow is eating cake.**

**Myrnin.**

I smile as I read this and Eve notices before saying:

"What's so funny?"

I remove the smile from my face quickly just as I reply:

"Just that Sam and Amelie are officially dating now you know. Must be serious – even though we all know it is – because he's even moved in with her. Officially. Even though he's already been living there for ten months, it's now Amelie and Sam on the paperwork," I reply, and Eve (with her usual hyper motions) stands up and does a funny dance whilst clapping her hands, whilst Michael serenely sits there, looking happy that his grandfather has a chance to be with his true love.

"That's great!" Eve finally cries out, and I nod before standing up and (faux) yawning.

"Sorry guys, I really wanted to watch the film but I'm just beat and I need to be up early tomorrow so I'll see you later, alright?" I lie and they look up and agree – non verbally – so I grab my unopened can of coke and take it upstairs with me.

As I head up the stairs, I carefully avert my gaze from Shane's bedroom door – which is firmly shut – and head to my end room, where a soft light from the bedside lamp welcomes me in.

I get ready for bed, before clambering in and replying to Myrnin's reply:

**It's really great news… I'm looking forward to the party. I'll enjoy working so hard at eating the cake – you do realise I'm in the top classes at university don't you? They're not exactly as easy as cake (but as easy as **_**making**_** cake!)**

**Claire**

I send the message, then lock the phone before placing it on my bedside cabinet and settling down to sleep (in Morganville, _never_ turn off your bedroom light… new laws may be in place about hunting but still, best to be safe than dead!) waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**I know, I said that Myrnin would be in this chapter in a physical form, but he is mentioned a lot and texting (who knew Myrnin could text?) but definitely WILL be in the next chapter… with SAM AND AMELIE! **

**I would really appreciate it that I everybody who read this story reviewed it please (I'll take positive/negative/ hell I'll even take flames if it means a review!) as it means I can improve my story!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Party Preparations

**Well here's chapter three, and thank you to Adele who reviewed this story! and **

**

* * *

**

I am going to be late. And it's all down to Monica bloody Morrell. She made me late to Professor Green's lesson (and if you are late to that, well you've had it for the next 45 minutes) because she was demanding that I tutor her in economics. So I said I will for one hundred dollars, which made her crazy and keep pleading and demanding (she alternated between the two) that I do. So I agreed to just get to physics in time but no, I was still all of two minutes late, so I spent forty three extra minutes listening to him drone on about tardiness before he finally let me go.

11:45amif fifteen minutes to get across town, which would take at least twenty five, even in this small place. So, what can I do? Run, or… check if there are any portals open on campus – if not, well this time deserves potential brain damage.

I pull out my iPhone and click on the app I made to see the open portals – great, there is one just around the corner from the university coffee shop – means I can go grab a coffee for ten minutes before getting to Myrnin's on time and with no brain loss. Perfect!

So that's what I do: I order a mocha with the barrista and talk to Eve whilst she makes it – this is the quiet time so she can talk instead of rushing around with order after order. She knows I have to go to Myrnin's, so deliberately makes the drink a little cooler so that I don't have to throw it away before I leave.

"So how was classes CB? You said this morning you would be here for 11am, and you're a little late," Eve asks me lightly, just as she makes a lone coffee for a customer in the almost empty shop.

"They were fine, besides for the fact Monica kept bugging me about tutoring so for the time I was supposed to be walking to physics, she kept asking me to tutor and then demanding. So finally I gave in, saying I want one hundred dollars but by the time I got away, I was already two minutes late for Green. So naturally I had to endure a lecture for forty five minutes on the importance of being punctual. So apart from that, it's been great. What about you?" I reply, letting the steam out of my head as I know if I let Monica get to me (well build up) it's unmanageable and I end up being rude. And I don't want to be rude to Sam when I haven't seen him in over a year now: when he was rescued, nobody besides Myrnin and Amelie was with him, and the only details Myrnin would spill (Amelie's mouth – when I saw her – was tighter than the PVC catsuit Victoria Beckham wore the other year) was that he looked awful but was slowly getting better.

I check my watch: 11:56am – I'd best be off. I drain the last of my mocha before touching Eve's hand and saying:

"See you later Eve: don't save me any dinner – we're having food at the lab as a party for Sam's return so I won't be hungry," I tell her, only just remembering myself.

"Sure thing – have fun!" she calls after me, and I put my hand in the air over my head as a parting gesture.

I run round the corner, to where the awful statue of Bishop used to be, and visualise the doorway that'll take me to the lab. It appears quickly and I grasp the doorknob in my hand, flexing my wrist to see the time: 11:58am – I've got ages left!

I pull the door to and see the familiar site of the lab before my eyes: then I step through the portal and am in the lab – which I now see has a large pile of decorations still waiting to be put up… but a subtle (so far) layer already up.

"Ah Claire good, you're early. As you seem so keen to be here, you can help me put up these decorations!" Myrnin calls to me, in a seemingly good mood – I can't see him at this angle (he's just around the corner) but I can't bear to see what awful outfit he has on today.

"Myrnin, if I was exactly on time, or late, I'd still be putting these decorations up wouldn't I?" I bitingly enquire – even though I know the answer.

"Of course Claire, of course – that's what assistants _do_: follow instructions that don't really change if you're on time or tardy. Which I hear that you were to physics today," Myrnin finishes with a mock (well, with Myrnin who knows if it is mock or not?) anger at me.

"Yeah well, blame Monica Morrell," I grumble as I pick up a banner saying:

_Happy retirement_

"Myrnin, why do you have a banner saying happy retirement? Sam is coming back, not retiring!" I ask and he chuckles to himself – oh how I love the sound of him chuckling, it's like wind chimes in the wind. Did I really just think that? What is going _on_? I have no idea as to why I just thought that, but I did!

"Oh that's just a selection of the decorations I have amassed over the last year – whenever I go shopping, I just pick up every one that I see: means I'm always prepared!" Myrnin explains, making a soft thud – I can't see how – before walking around the corner. And knocking the breath out of me.

He is wearing a normal black tuxedo that makes him look absolutely dashing. His smooth black glossy hair has been brushed and gelled so it looks tousled; his stubble has been razored off and his pale white skin is gleaming with cleanliness. He's never looked so good. or normal.

"Wow Myrnin, you look, you look great!" I stutter out, and he smiles cockily as if he already knows this and just wanted confirmation. His brown, soft eyes however, seem to stay calm and collected, sweet and generous, the brazen personality not destroying the peace in them. He looks so much younger than his physical age of twenty five, but in a sense, so much older and more mature. He's amazing.

"Well my dear, it _is_ a party, and in my day we would always get our best clothes out, especially for a fallen comrade coming back: it's the British way you know," he airily says, grinning though, at the compliment I gave him.

"Yeah, but still you look really good, and normal – not a mixture between Edwardian and normal… just normal!" I continue, mocking him slightly (hey, he does it to me!) at his dress sense. Wait, this brings back memories of the favourite shoes: pink bunny slippers with fangs. Let's just check… no, thank god he's actually wearing normal shoes!

"So Claire, as we work (we're already sifting through the piles of decorations and putting up appropriate ones such as 'welcome back' or 'Sam, you are amazing' – I have a feeling that was specially made) how are you now that you and that boy have broken up?" Myrnin casually asks me, and I ponder the question before thinking of something disturbing.

"Myrnin, how did you know we were fighting and I dumped him?"

"Oh that's quite simple my darling, the founders doors we have created have an upper sound restriction of 300Hz so when you completely yelled at him, I heard every word. I have to say though, it was a lot more entertaining than watching people scream like that for a job on Eastenders!" he explains and it makes sense: of course, if the doors already defy space and time mannerisms, I should have realised sound would travel as well.

"Oh, well anyway, I feel fine – we were arguing a lot before-"

"Yes my dear, I knew," he interjects dryly "You weren't exactly subtle with a) your volume and b) the way you came here afterwards with the heartbroken and yet murderously angry face!"

"_Thank you_ for that interjection Myrnin," I say, shooting him a dirty look, which makes him drop the decoration, jump off the 10ft ladder he is currently on, and make a deep bow of apology to me. "Anyway, as I was saying, we were arguing before and I was thinking of ending it prior to when I did, and when he followed me here and watched us work – well that was the last straw. So, I don't feel bad for dumping him because I don't feel the relationship was going anywhere."

My phone is humming a tune that I programmed for my parents – yay, my favourite phone call but anyway, they'll be delighted about the news: although they have tried to like him over the past year, it's not really worked, and to be honest they have been waiting for us to 'get bored' – I overheard them talking.

"Hi dad!" I say breezily, and Myrnin smiles at my change in tone: wistful and angry to airy and without a care in the world in a heartbeat.

"Heya honey, I was just wondering if I could speak to Myrnin if you're at the lab?" he inquires and I feel a rush of hurt that he doesn't want to talk to me, but a thought of confusion as to why he wants to talk to Myrnin.

"Sure thing, he's just here, (to Myrnin) Myrnin, my Dad wants to talk to you," I say to both and hand the phone over.

I try not to look as if I'm eavesdropping, but all I'm getting is a lot of 'mmm hmmm's' and that's it – it's as if Myrnin is agreeing with Dad, but what about? I tie ten more balloons to the walls before the phone call is over and Myrnin resumes getting the lab ready for a party: one problem, we don't have any food!

"Myrnin, where's the food?" I ask with a sense of urgency in my voice.

"Relax child (this really annoys me because Amelie doesn't even call me child anymore, and to be honest it's really patronising!) your father is bringing over the platters of food your mother has painstakingly prepared for us. We have another 27 minutes until the couple arrive, so please just clear all these unnecessary decorations to the storage cupboard over there, and I repeat myself, relax!" he explains and I do just that: not just because I'm not the food, but because this must be what they were talking about earlier.

I clear away the decorations and look at the lab: all the scientific equipment is pushed to the back of the benches, leaving room for the food, all Myrnin's books have been shelved correctly – by me – and the lighting is soft and subtle, perfect for the three vampires… well Sam mostly because not only is he still the weakest because of the whole death thing, but because he is the 2nd youngest vampire in town!

"Food's here!" Dad calls, and I rush to grab the platters off him before he falls down the stairs: the shack at ground level and the stairs are the only things that haven't been revamped in the past 18 months, since Bishop and his men destroyed it all. Pointless, but Myrnin assures me it stops people coming in. yet the stairs are a danger; he's almost been won over, but may need a little more persuasion – perhaps by my _death_ – to actually fix them!

I grab the three platters and arrange them on the white lab benches, with the bottles of coke, beer, wine and water around them and the glasses/cups around them. It looks all neat and tidy: with starters on one platter, main meal tit-bits on another and my mum's dessert pieces on another. It looks fabulous!

"Thank you Dad – I'd ask you to stay but Sam and Amelie get here in about 3 minutes so…" I say and he gets the message: so far Amelie has issued a warning saying no vampire or human is to come near this place today because Sam is still fragile (obviously this excludes myself and Myrnin) and too much contact with humans could make him really thirsty – apparently he's got more of a bloodthirst than before, but this is slowly waning back to normal. That's the other reason he's stayed in Amelie's house the whole time: he'd kill people and that's completely against Sam and his beliefs.

"T minus two point five minutes," Myrnin continues with his countdown.

"Shut up Myrnin!" I retort and he makes a childish face before saying two minutes even louder. I roll my eyes, but still find his display endearing for some strange reason. I have absolutely no idea _why_ I am feeling like this: it's so strange!

"T minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero" Myrnin announces and as he says zero, the portal opens and out steps two figures, hand in hand, smiling at us both (and that's a miracle for Amelie) fondly.

"SAM!" I squeal, and run over to hug him. He's finally back!

* * *

**Well this is the end of chapter three… Myrnin has made his appearance (I think he sounds quite cute and 'boyfriend material' ahaha I wish!)**

**Please, if you read, review as well and make me a happy bunny (with fangs!)**

**Vicky xx**


	4. How vain can you get?

**Chapter four**

**

* * *

**

Sam lets go of Amelie's hand and with vampire speed opens his arms out wide to enclose me in a huge bear hug. This feels so nice after all this time: I've really missed the friend with red hair – I have only just realised how beautiful the colour really is!

"I missed you Sam!" I say into his ear, before he gently puts me on the floor again after squeezing me closer for a moment. As he releases me, Amelie puts a warning hand on him and I realise I'm the first human that has been near him since Bishop drained him and, well, it may not be time.

His face goes from the controlled mask he has before into a huge grin at me and he says:

"I missed you too, kiddo. It's been torture knowing you were all there but I couldn't go and see you."

Amelie nods at me and smiles also – I guess Sam is infectious! – before I move out of the way so they can advance further into the room. Sam looks all over the room, following every streamer, every banner, every balloon we painstakingly put up (well painful for me, Myrnin could just jump from wall to wall and to the ceiling without causing himself any pain) and looks like he wants to cry.

"Sam," Myrnin says coolly, holding his hand out for a shake, to which Sam responds and they grasp hands firmly and shake. Amelie smiles at me, and I reciprocate, before she begins talking.

"Thank you Myrnin and Claire for being here for Sam's first day… the first say of his life, for the third time! It has been painful for him and for me to watch over the past ten months, but I have to say, I would rather watch him suffer like has than have to sit at that awful grave and have you Claire, come and rescue me and yourself. I must apologise again for that, but now… now I have everything I could have had for the past 51 years, but was too scared to take." She finishes her speech and I feel tears in the corners of my eyes. I go to wipe them away, but Myrnin beats me too it, gently smearing the drops of sterile liquid from my face.

I feel surprise at this, but don't show it: Sam and Amelie don't look surprised, so maybe this is something normal? Anyway, we move on with Myrnin saying:

"We have some delicious food and drink here, please help yourselves. We – well _I_ - also have managed to ensure Oliver stays away until you wish to see him Sam – I implied that we were the test subjects to see if you would eat us, so until he knows if we survive the next couple of hours – or meetings – he won't bother you!"

Sam grins and says:

"Well, I could have a lapse – no Amelie, I'm just kidding!" he tacks on the end, as she begins to pull him away from me, and Myrnin moves in front of me. Sheesh! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak!

"Are you sure Samuel? Because if you begin to feel weak at all, please grab a bloodbag from under the table and not Claire," she questions further, and I look under the table: urgh, there really _is_ blood there!

"Amelie, sweetheart, I am completely fine. In fact, I haven't felt as if I need the blood for over seven hours now, and we are still counting, so soon hopefully I can get up to a day and begin going out again, and then finally up to my previous limit of two days!" he reassures her, grabbing her by the waist and looking into her eyes so deeply – blue into grey – and so romantically, I feel as if I should look away. Which I do, and end up looking Myrnin in the eyes: green into brown in this case. I'm transfixed – I can't explain it; I just feel an urge to _touch_ him.

Amelie suddenly steps forwards, and grabs Myrnin by the shoulder, darting with him into the other room. This leaves me alone with Sam, and I grin at him as I grab a mini quiche Mum has prepared.

"So, how… how is Michael?" Sam inquires softly, and I understand the pain he must be in, not knowing about his only living relative in Morganville.

"He's fine – we went to Dallas eight months ago and he recorded an album. It flew off the shelves and he's thinking of following it up with a second but because he's a vampire he can't do tours and after a while people will start noticing he isn't ageing. So he'll probably have to 'die' to the world and wait till the next generation is around and doesn't remember him. So yeah, he's fine but a bit bummed about that. He and Eve are fine though," I finish and he smiles wanly at this.

"We all know how it feels, to have to change because you have to pretend to be someone you're not: the others know it better than me – I only left Morganville for three years as a vampire whereas most of the rest of them were in existence before Morganville, but I was born into it. It's so awful having to move and change places just because you're frozen, but you live forever and when you have the right person to live forever with… then that's perfect!" he dreamily says, staring at the direction Amelie went in.

"Yeahhh," I say back, not entirely sure in true love anymore because I though that was me and Shane and look how long that lasted: maybe 22 months? I'm only 19 (just) and I've lived through so much it's unbelievable.

Amelie and Myrnin return as if they had never left – meaning Sam and my conversation is put on hold till another time - and soon the conversation turns to what we are going to do now in the lab – Myrnin says he's going to teach me ridiculous levelled physics and every area of science he can.

"And of course, the weekly lectures on why I am the best scientist in the world!" he adds with a grin and I laugh, whilst Amelie and Sam just stand there looking blank.

Three hours later, and most of the food has gone, with Amelie drinking the wine, me the coke, Sam the water (he can't touch alcohol yet) and Myrnin the beer. Which isn't really affecting him – he's always mad - but just slowing his reactions and speed a little: if that's the only affect on vampires with alcohol, make me one! Amelie is reacting the same as Myrnin; turning a fraction of a second slower than normal or taking an eight of a second longer to process something – so to people who barely meet vampires, not much of a difference. Unfortunately, most of my life here in Morganville I spend with vampires so I notice these things awfully quickly.

I notice Sam starting to look a little hungry, whiter and getting tense whilst Amelie and Myrnin have yet _another_ secret conversation (probably about some argument or fight that happened a thousand years ago and which of the two of them won, so not really important to me or Sam), so I gingerly grab one of the squishly blood bags under the table and throw it to him; not touching…. I don't want another set of fang marks in my neck.

He nods in thanks and tears into it – I avert my eyes over to Myrnin and Amelie because I don't enjoy watching vampires drink blood like hot chocolate, even if it is natural for them. They continue to whisper frantically, making pointed nods at me now and then, until Amelie realises I am watching them.

"Claire – there isn't anything here left for you to do: thank you for the party for Sam and myself and I hope to see you in my office tomorrow at 4pm after classes to discuss your progress… and other things," she says softly – kindly almost, not her past ice queen self: Sam really has thawed her out – to me, and gently extends her arms out to me in a hug. I slowly lean into her, and for a moment we 'hug' before we both move backwards, me to the portal after picking up my bag and her to Sam. He murmurs something in her ear, and she grins widely (the first grin I've seen on her in fact) and says something back which Myrnin chortles at. Figuring it is too personal for me to hear, I back out, waving at the three vampires who all wave back, and back into the house I call home…

…where I am immediately faced with an awkward situation: Shane, sitting on the sofa in messy clothes, unshaven, staring at the blank tv. He looks up as he hears the motion of me walking past to the kitchen and to see if Michael or Eve are home, but then looks away instantly when he recognises me. I don't look different, I don't think but he seemed to take forever to realise who I am.

In the kitchen is a mirror, so I take a look. My hair is dark brown and past my shoulder blades now, my nose is a slender, my eyes green and wide (as usual) and my lips plump and soft, used to Shane's on them but… no, that's not going to happen anymore.

So how do I look different? It's not the clothes: black jeans, dressy red top and heels are what I wear quite often now, so what could it be? My weird feelings for Myrnin aren't showing, neither is guilt or remorse so….

"Hey," Eve calls behind me and I jump – I didn't hear her come in.

"Oh hey, wassup? Right Eve, do I look any different to the other day?" I ask casually.

"Different CB? Been having botox again? Nah, I'm just kidding. I mean I guess you look quite confident in yourself, self assured and look as if you can control the room – take charge. Everything you'd expect from hanging with self absorbed vamps! That reminds me, how's Sam?"

So I look confident, self assured – should it be because I should look like I'm regretting splitting up with him (I'm not) that he didn't recognise me or is Eve just being polite? I need an impartial judge, someone who doesn't really like me… like Oliver – I'll go see him tomorrow, ask him. I mean, I want to know!

"Sam's a lot better – he's almost able to be around larger groups of humans or people in general now – he can last about ten hours now without blood so he's getting closer to his two day target that he used to have. He was asking about Michael and seemed lonely – but he always liked the human company before so I guess he's missing it. He's fine, honest!"

"Good, well I'm making spaghetti tonight so you go on and do that huge pile of homework I know you have and I'll call you down when it's done!" she enthuses, positively bursting with happiness.

I nod and walk up the stairs, avoiding Shane in the living room, thinking about how I look – how vain can you get?

* * *

**This is my favourite chapter so far I think!**

**I'd like it if you read and review please!**

**Vicky xx**

**Entitled:**

**How vain can you get?**


	5. Myrnin: What have you DONE?

**Well here's chapter five and thank you to tipsy14 bloodsuckker69 and Adele for reviewing this story!**

**

* * *

**

"Miss Danvers, you have a call waiting for you at reception," one of the student messenger people tells me as I wait to get into Mythology – I'm intrigued: most people have my mobile number and, honestly, that's all the people (and more) that I want to talk to.

I make my way over there, following the harassed looking girl, who seems like she's going to collapse sometime due to stress. I reach the phone and pick up the receiver before saying "Hello?"

"Claire – I'm sorry, I haven't got your new number yet so I called you here," the familiar voice down the phone says to me.

"Sam!" I exclaim – it was only yesterday we saw each other but it feels so long ago: we all have a year to catch up with on.

"Amelie said to ask you – well, _ask_ maybe isn't the right word – anyway, she wants you to come to the house tomorrow after classes at 12pm please. I don't know why she didn't do it herself: she disappeared off this morning and phoned me to ask you. Maybe it was so we could have a chat?" Sam says, exasperated that his true love didn't tell him where she was going.

"That's fine really, so how are you today Sam? How long has it been…" I ask, not wanting to use inappropriate language in an area full of non-knowers.

"It's been since that bloodbag at Myrnin's yesterday. Which I need to ask you about Claire; how has he been since, you know, because before I died – figuratively speaking – he was nuttier than the fruitcake all those Brits enjoy for wedding cake! I mean, has he turned normal vampire normal or our crazy normal? If you get what I mean," he asks – he sounds worried about me.

"He's fine now – well how he must have been before he got sick, which is probably your crazy but his normal: he's ok, just a bit highly strung," I reply, trying to find the right words to describe how Myrnin is now – it's not easy!

"That's fine then; it's just he was one of the sickest and I wanted to make sure that he was alright. You too. Anyway, I'm almost off 'house arrest' – the fact I didn't kill you or Myrnin yesterday has reassured Amelie even more than when I answered the door to the postman!" Sam jokes and I laugh at the fact that the _postman_ knows more about Amelie than I do.

"Anyway, I'd best be off to read another book, so I'll see you later Claire," Sam says and I whisper a bye into the phone before hanging it up. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I see the words:

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

Flash across the screen – another one? God, it's like an obsession with him texting me… unfortunately, I seem to have been caught up in that as well!

**Claire, since Amelie no longer needs you today I would appreciate it if you came to the lab: since Sam has already interrupted your class, I deem it prudent for you not to carry on with Mythology today and simply read the textbook. Come here in 5 minutes. And you may not want to wear something you like…**

**Myrnin**

For gods sake – I _have_ to go, because I'm his assistant and all, but this direct ordering about by him is a little passé and regular for my liking. Soon I'm going to talk to him about it – soon! I quickly tap out a response:

**Ok be there soon – I'll go home and change: will you set up a portal from the main reception on campus please?**

**Claire.**

I may as well ask him to do it, because it doesn't addle his mind to make portals like it potentially could do mine and it's easier anyway.

**Done – just round past the fountain**

**Myrnin**

With the confirmation, I casually stroll over to the fountain before opening the door and seeing the familiar living room of the Glass House. Shane is sat on the sofa and jumps higher than those pole vaulters when he sees me standing just behind him.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters and I reply with:

"No, just Claire." Pretty clever for me – I think.

"For Gods sake Claire – are we ever going to get over this, and just get back together already?" he asks exasperated. That stops me in my tracks heading for the stairs.

"You think we're going to get back together?" I manage to utter out, syllable by syllable.

"Yeah, I really do: this always happens – normally just not this bad. So when are we going to make up?"

"Shane, get this in your head. We. Are. Not. Getting. Back. Together. Ever. Do you understand?" I get out, word by word, deliberately pausing after each word so he would get the message.

With that, I completely sprint up the stairs to my room, where I promptly check my watch – 3 minutes to go… way to go Shane wasting 1 minutes 15 seconds. I strip quickly, pulling on an old pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, running a brush through my hair and grabbing a random pair of trainers from the wardrobe, before sprinting to the door. Just as I grab the doorknob with one minute left, Shane says:

"Getting ready to go meet him?"

I turn around and full on glare at him.

"Shane, for gods sake – I am not dating Myrnin; I am going to work and get money – which you ought to be doing today rather than sitting round feeling sorry for yourself," I say angrily, venom in my voice and I pull the door open to embrace the cool tranquillity of the lab.

As I shut the door, and it disappears, I look around the lab in anger.

"Myrnin. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

* * *

**Well, nice little 'cliffhanger' here for you to enjoy: hopefully write the other chapter tonight (in English time obviously) and post tomorrow after school. Oh the joys of year 11!**

**Sorry its a little shorter than the others: its a filler in a sense before the next one!**

**Please review:**

**After all, even though he hasn't made an appearance yet… I could ask Oliver (scarier version in Carpe Corpus) to pay you a visit if you don't!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. World Famous Tacos

**Chapter six here everybody, and what's the big surprise?**

**Thanks to my amazing friend Beckyteenwriter who likes this story – this chapter is yours haha.**

**

* * *

**

"Claire, relax," Myrnin tells me to do, which I find comical given the fact he's standing here with a pretty mad face on, as well as the fact he's covered in gunk and paint. Which I _know_ the control freak he is won't like.

"You tell me to relax when you have got buckets of gunk everywhere and some of it on the walls _already_. **Please **tell me you've got the books covered and the scientific equipment locked away," I beg – whatever mad phase (and this is worse than when he wanted to kill himself, or me) he's in now, he'll regret later if the prized books and equipment aren't safe.

"Of course I have, silly girl – what do you take me for? Now, what do you think we are doing?" he replies, and I don't want to answer the first question for fear he'll go crazy but the second one… what could he be doing?

"Um an experiment on how far you can throw certain components in tandem with each other?" I guess randomly, and he chuckles at the answer.

"No Claire, we are not here to work. We are here to have _fun_. I hear that paintballing is all the range with youngsters these days, but I varied it slightly from paint to this mixture you christened 'gunk' so that when we clean it up tomorrow, it hasn't stained my beautiful lab!" he replies.

He really is a psycho – he thinks that this is supposed to be _fun_? If I enjoyed paintballing, would I have gone to university at age 16, and have only two years left of classes, and not been picked last every lesson of PE in High School? No, I would not.

"Claire, please – Amelie has something to tell you, so I thought that if I pushed it back a day, we could have a bit of fun – just mess around like kids are supposed to do. Yes, I know you're not a child anymore, but you need to make up for what you missed over your childhood. So we have one day of fun and frivolity before returning to structured, hard work – ok?" he says, asking my permission at the end: but putting on his puppy dog eye look, with the pouting face, that a stronger woman than Eve couldn't resist – and I'm not as strong (people may call it tough) as Eve.

"Ok then, lets play gunkballing!" I concede, and duck down to the bucket at my feet, then throw it up at him – unfortunately, vampire speed means he gets away.

"Hey that's not fair – I know I'm just the only one who is going to get hit: so either slow down or we don't play!" I argue, because lets face it, me against a vampire and throwing… guess who's going to lose (and it's not the vampire!)

"Yes alright Claire, you have my word that I shall not move faster than you," Myrnin sighs, "Apart from now!" he suddenly tacks on the end, grabbing the bucket from beside his feet and pouring it all over my head. That does it for me.

"Right, you'd better hide because when I catch you, you are going to _pay_!" I shout, and he laughs loudly.

"Claire, Claire, Claire – go ahead and try, but face it… I'm just too good!" he mocks and I wipe the gunk (which is oddly pleasant, containing cinnamon and… honey I think it is: however, this makes it almost impossible to get off) off but because of the honey, it's just coming off in gloopy lumps. Great.

"Loser!" I cry at him, hoping his competitive side will shine through (it does – but thankfully at human pace) and as he peeks around the corner to see what I'm doing, he is caught by my pie of an attack: gotta love physics!

I squeal and duck, hiding from the vampire with the bucket of gunk. What a normal life I lead! I run around the back of bookcase numero uno, and find a bucket slotted inbetween the wall and the bookcase – perfect. I begin to mount my attack, waiting for one, two, three… I run round the corner, but Myrnin seems to have gotten the same idea and is charging towards me at my pace exactly. We both throw the contents of our buckets at each other, using our hands to scoop it out and toss it at each other: he's completely covered in a layer of gunk and whilst I have no idea what state my clothes are in, I doubt they are any better than his. We both reach down for buckets on the floor (we must be getting a bit low on gunk by now!) and come up together, really close – so close our noses are almost touching. We breathe heavily into one another and for a moment there is a scene of such, such _chemistry_ between us; it's indescribable – I have no idea what it is, only that it is so strong. But then I blink, and Myrnin and I both move back a pace before resuming our war.

But it's not the same as before.

I can't concentrate as well, and after another hour and a half – well it feels like it – there seems to be gunk appearing constantly, unless he's sneakily using vampire speed to get more out of cupboards – we finally have no gunk left. I survey the scene; the normally pristine lab is covered in this manky coloured gunk, with no surfaces left untouched – I only hope that the cover on the books was enough!

"That really was fun – thanks Myrnin!" I exclaim, as I sit down next to him on the floor – quite close but not so close that I get that weird feeling again.

"Well that was the point my dear, to have fun!" he replies with a smile in his voice, and I can't help but grin even wider than before.

"You know, I haven't even thought about Shane until now – now that I've stopped having fun and enjoying myself – I really need to do it more often… just not in here Myrnin! I'd have a major breakdown if the lab was trashed like this weekly!" I say, wishing that I didn't ramble on.

"My dear, if you ever need to talk I am here – out of work hours of course! I am not paying you for myself to be a guidance counsellor!" he smirks, and I snort with laughter.

"Thanks Myrnin, but I've began to move on with life so I'll leave the offer," I reply cautiously, not sure how he'll take it.

He looks awfully white, and his eyes with a weird sheen – thirsty, but not just normal thirst… more of a _desire_ or extreme thirst, like he hasn't fed in days, weeks even. Then, very abruptly, he is standing up and running for the warm storage of blood he keeps in his house part of the lab – why is he so hungry though?

Then, so fast I do a double take; I see that he has returned.

"Apologies for that, Claire, the fun and exercise seems to have taken it out of me!" he explains but for some reason I don't believe him. Needing an excuse to look away from his fine physique (it really is perfect, even under all that gunk) I check my phone to see I have messages from both Eve and Michael. Eve's reads:

**CB where are you? Don't forget, it's your turn to cook.**

However, Michael's reads:

**You're late already – do I need to come and get you? Are we having tacos tonight?**

I look at the time – it's 7:30pm; so much time has elapsed between starting this fight and now – a lot more time than I'd realised to be honest.

"Myrnin, sorry, but I have to go – I'm cooking and Michael's getting worried, after you know… Ada and the whole biting thing," I explain.

He shakes his head in remorse, and hangs it:

"Am I ever going to live that down, that the danger you are in isn't as great as then?" he asks, and I think for a moment.

"With me, well yeah it's already gone. But Michael and Eve – well they're always going to be more wary of you than before: especially as they only saw you when you were uber crazy and not when you had lucidity. So, hopefully someday – at least with Michael!" I theorise and he looks me in the eyes (my knees turn to jelly for an absurd reason) before nodding.

"Well I should be grateful. Well Claire, you must return home: if there are any leftover tacos, will you bring them for me tomorrow? I think I'll need them after cleaning up this mess!" he says, and I smile and nod even though I'm not working tomorrow – I'll just drop them in before I go to Amelie's; I can get a portal from the lab to Amelie's anyway.

I open the door and see the beautiful Glass House living room before my very eyes – I walk through and Myrnin closes the door behind me.

"Oh my GOD – what happened to you?" Eve screeches, and with the whole Myrnin heart-to-heart, I'd forgotten I am covered in gunk.

"Erm, well we were gunkballing: it's sort of like paintballing but it had like cinnamon in it and honey and so on – it was really fun!" I explain, slightly garbled after seven hours of the sport.

"Oh," Eve states, her face strangely blank. "Well go get cleaned up then could you start dinner? We're starved – well Michael and I are: Shane went to work earlier."

"Sure thing!" I reply and make my way up the stairs to get a shower, towel dry my hair and change clothes (the old ones are going straight in the bin – the washer couldn't cope with the amount of gunk!) before going and making my world famous tacos. What a great day!

* * *

**I liked the chapter: what did you think of Myrnin and Claire getting close but she cannot explain why she feels like this? Is she developing feelings for Myrnin? **

**Will you please review, and tell me your opinions on the story? Thanks.**

**Vicky xx**


	7. If only there was a 'love' in front

**This is the next chapter, and thank you so much to everyone who is reading it! **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Can I have the gravy Claire?" Michael asks, looking as tense as I feel with the atmosphere at the table as it is. Shane is sat across the table from me, not eating, arms folded and staring moodily at his plate full of food that I made – my special tacos.

I hand the gravy jug over to Michael who smiles in response, before Eve launches into overly friendly (and jabbery) conversation to try and hide the fact none of us are talking besides menial things like pass the gravy or the salt.

"Well today we were really busy, but then out of nowhere some campus official clears the place and basically makes us shut up shop for the rest of the day, making us do inventory and stuff. It wasn't very interesting. Oh, that reminds me – you know because I only work Monday, Wednesday and Thursday at the UC – well Oliver has offered me a job for $10 an hour on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. Do you think I should take it?" Eve jabbers, and we all (including Shane) look up at this last bit.

Michael looks completely startled and a bit angry – after all, over the years, Oliver has double crossed us numerous times as well as trick us into doing things: he also was the one who tried (and failed) to turn Michael into a vampire. Not to mention almost getting us killed on the way to Dallas, and the fact he generally (although he does have his moments) is not a nice person.

"Are you sure that there are no ulterior motives?" Michael asks my question and she nods.

"Yeah, it's all above board – he just wants someone to replace Jess who's not very reliable," she replies and he looks thoughtful.

"Well, do you want me to go and check it out tomorrow, before I go to Amelie's?" I ask. "Because I have the bracelet and after I shot him he's not going to go against me and lie to me. Moreover, since Amelie has been looking after Sam so much recently, he's not done a bad job as standing in for her as the boss," I continue, holding up my left arm to back up my argument.

"Good idea Claire, then you can get yourself in even more trouble and need rescuing as normal," Shane snarls at me, but although I feel angry inside I just completely ignore him – I don't want to shout, then Myrnin can hear me.

"Shane, shut it! Claire, I didn't know that Amelie wanted to see you: she'd have normally told me," Michael chastises Shane before sounding (and looking) hurt and confused that Amelie didn't tell him: should I have not mentioned anything?

"Oh, it probably just slipped her mind. She asked me when I was at the party for Sam – he's great – and it was supposed to be today but the day changed to tomorrow: Sam rang me up to tell me. That's why I went to the lab: Myrnin heard that Amelie didn't want me so I was required at the lab. She never actually told me what it was about to be honest, so I'm in the dark as well," I say, not mentioning the fun and games the lab trip was about.

"Ok then, well Claire you don't have class tomorrow do you?" Michael asks, sounding fine with the explanation I gave him – I nod my head in agreement – so he continues. "So you go and see Oliver and ask him about the job before going to Amelie's."

"Yeah, I'll do that – then we can check that this isn't just a wind up or got a hidden agenda," I reply with, and we all nod (besides Shane, who's back staring at his plate) in agreement.

Eve stands up, and says to me:

"Claire, I know you cooked and it's my turn to clear away, but is it alright if we switch nights and I do it all tomorrow?"

She looks so puppy dog like (I can't help but compare her to Myrnin for some reason – he wins, hands down) and wistful that I can't help but agree. Once I have given my consent, she grabs Michaels hand and zooms up the stairs with him: as fast as the vampire himself. So that leaves me here with Shane – not awkward at all. He suddenly looks up and realises that we are alone (and I reply our argument earlier, realising I sounded a _little_ sharp) before lifting himself, his coke and taco with him over to the sofa, leaving me alone.

I begin piling the plates up before lifting them through to the kitchen before washing every utensil used up: then I head straight to my room and rescue my dumped backpack. I pull out the books of the lessons I missed earlier (and turn the music player on at the same time, with ominous sounds coming from Michael's room) and begin to look through the chapters I have already learnt by heart… but it can't hurt to reread them.

My phone buzzes then; it's my Mum calling. I brace myself before answering.

"Hey Mum," I say breezily.

"Hi honey, are you ok?" she asks, sounding quite worried for some reason.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly – is there something wrong?"

"Well, we heard that you and Shane had split up and I thought… if he had dumped you…" she tails off, and I feel a flash of fury that she assumed _I _would be the one dumped.

"Mum, you're under the wrong impression – I dumped _him_: it wasn't working and he was paranoid and I felt for a while that things weren't right, so I ended it," I explain softly and she lets a deep breath of air out.

"Oh honey, that makes me so glad to hear: I was scared that you were all depressed and would want to move home: I mean, we'd have to give Roger a months notice and everything," she says, and I feel a wave of sorrow her surrogate son (well, lodger but what's the difference to my mother?) is more important; however I swallow it – I chose to move out into the Glass House.

"Yeah, I mean I'm fine Mum. Just got some studying to do now, so can I call you tomorrow?" I ask, feeling weak for a strange reason.

"Of course honey, call me any time – I'm always here for you. Love you," she replies and I echo the last bit before hanging up.

Buzz. My phone goes off again and I see the familiar sight:

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

**Feeling tired? If you are, you'd best get to sleep because gunk balling was a horribly exhausting game and I think you ought to benefit from the excuse of an early night. Don't forget my tacos tomorrow please **_**before **_**you go to Amelie's if you wouldn't mind, because last time you spent half the night there.**

**From**

**Myrnin**

That's weird – he doesn't normally put 'from' – then again, it's only been the last few months he's put Myrnin – probably a sign of closeness! But then again, it could be something completely different… like what, I'm not sure.

**I'm off to sleep now Myrnin, don't fret. And I'll bring you your tacos before Amelie's, just after I've been to Common Grounds to check out a job offer from Oliver to Eve. Goodnight.**

**From**

**Claire.**

I respond in the same style as he did (not sure why) and then turn the music off, put away my books and put my phone on silent for the night. I turn off the main lamp, leaving only the small one on and lull myself to sleep… thinking of Myrnin.

**(this part is in Myrnin's POV for a little bit: just to express feelings etc – it's just after he sends the text to Claire)**

I click send, hoping that soon, I can put 'love' before the from. I sigh deeply, looking around the lab that's mostly clean now, remembering the frown on her face when she thought how irresponsible it was in a lab to gunkball; the way she relaxed and caught me out and most of all… the way there was such an _energy_ – it was electric – between us for a moment: she had to have felt it.

My blackberry (ingenious machine; I'm glad I found the phone for me after 34 other makes and models) trills with the fact I have a message from Claire – she has her own little ringtone.

I read the text, and it makes me smile that she's worried I'm fretting – when I text her, I don't _really_ get mad with her; the same as in the lab when I look as if I am because I have to play this act so she doesn't realise how I feel. I could never get mad with her.

I stare at her name on the screen, wishing I could put a 'love' before the from…

* * *

**I thought the ending was sweet; bit of Myrnin's feelings there – soon, will they be on the same page?**

**Oliver has his debut next chapter! I'm really excited for some reason, even though it's a Myrnin/Claire story: I still really like the character (maybe write a Oliver/? Story sometime!)**

**Review now you've read please: or when I release Oliver next chapter, he won't be a happy bunny!**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Puppy who's lost his bark?

**Thanks to the new reader(s?) since the last update… oh 2 hours ago? Chapter 8, here we come!**

**Sorry if it's a little different: my English teacher said to use less extended sentences and more of a variation between the 5 types so I'm doing my best!**

**Chapter 8:**

**

* * *

**

"Going to see Oliver?" Michael asks me across the coffee pot and I nod, unable to talk due to the massive mouthful of egg in my mouth (man, he makes good eggs!) that I am currently trying to devour before I can reply. Finally they go down and I say:

"Yeah, I may as well go early: apparently he's more of a 'morning person' if that makes even the slightest of differences to his personality!"

He snorts and goes back to surveying the morning paper for a moment (only something about someone stealing someone else's parking spot… that I can see anyway) and looks worried for a moment before looking back up, concerned. Michael Glass the angel: forever frozen at 18 years 6 months – hell even I'm physically older than him now – due to his transformation into bloodsucker, is concerned.

"Look, be careful – I know you can take Oliver now and he doesn't intimidate you anymore," he begins and I hold back a snort: Oliver not intimidating me? Well, even though I've shot him, given him blood, had him rescue me (include carry me out of perilous situations) and whatever else, I can still remember how he was when I first came to Morganville and he was hunting for the book… and when he threatened to kill me outside the old hospital… and all the other death threats he's given me – including the one with Pennywell in the limo… good job Myrnin was there then. Myrnin – why does everything find itself back to him at the minute? Oh wait, Michael's talking again:

"…need you to be careful – he can quite easily grab you, kidnap and kill you – for him, it's just like breathing, killing. Even though he can't here anymore, he's had 500 or more years (**n.b, I've added some time onto Oliver's age I think but tbh, I don't think the way that their birthage fluctuates is very good: Amelie is the oldest at 1097 years, then Myrnin at 946 and then Oliver at 543**) of practise and he can do it easily now. So please, just don't be over confident or anything," he concludes and I nod in agreement with what he said; I'd never do that anyway!

"Ok then, I'll see you later," he says, draining his coffee and walking out of the kitchen with the paper, his phone in hand and dialling a number, before running back in and saying:

"Claire, do this _one_ thing for me… do not read any paper this morning, or today in fact. Please. I'm begging you as a friend: don't do it!"

"Ok Michael, I won't read the paper!" I say, and get an urge to read it… but I shall control that! I drink the rest of my own coffee, and check the time: its 9:30am so I guess it's about a decent enough time to go: emptier of eavesdropping students but still enough cliental so that if Oliver gets bored of me, he can't kill me.

I reach round the back of my chair and grab the shoulder bag I've decided to use today: black, with an enclosed stake, the colour matching perfectly with the red top and black jeans I'm wearing. My hair is tied back in a bobble, some too short to be tied back framing my face. A touch of lipgloss and here we are, ready to go to see a crazy vampire – one that I find even crazier than Myrnin: I think that he pretends to be mad, eccentric even such as when he obsesses in the texts like the other day, because he's spent so long recently _being_ mad, it's probably easier. I play along, but I feel as if he's hurting underneath, like me.

I run out of the door, shunning the jacket on the hook and lock the door when I am outside. I breathe in the fresh spring air, sighing in the beauty of the moment, before heading to Oliver's.

I walk briskly down the high street, until I arrive at Common Grounds and hesitate before entering. Then I push the door open, and breathe in the delicious aroma of coffee – it's the best smell in the world! Apart from maybe the lab… and Myrnin: god why is everything about him? It's like he's programmed on my mind so I have to think about him constantly!

I head up to the counter, where Oliver is serving, wearing his usual hippie, normal guy façade for the few students still in here – most are in class at the minute. He smiles at me and says:

"Hello Claire, can I get you the usual?"

I nod – nobody does better mocha than Oliver – and he gets to work on the machine Eve christened the 'Monster' because of its temper. Soon Oliver places a steaming mug in front of me, and waves away my money.

"So what can I do for you? I am guessing that this isn't a social visit because the last time we saw each other, I believe you said that you would never hang out with me in a purely social arrangement even if we were the only two left on the planet. And we spoke about the town and business like such at the meeting last week, and unless I've forgotten about a little meeting, I have no idea what this is about!" he says, smiling (I know, rare for Oliver to smile _ever_ let alone at me, especially after what I said when I got **very** pissed at him at the gov.t meeting 4 months ago) slightly.

"Well, I was here to double check that the job you offered Eve didn't have any secret catches or anything, and didn't sign her to a contract – you know what I mean. As $10 an hour is pretty damn high if you ask me," I say slightly icily (**n.b I am from England so I don't know how much $10 is, it just seemed a normal amount… please correct me if I am wrong**) for some reason.

"Claire, Claire, Claire. I need a _barrista_ not another person I have to protect. So to answer your question, she can work here, leave if she wishes but is not under any terms or conditions – hell, I wont even giver her a contract for work if you wish! And $10 is because she brings in many customers and serves them well. Happy now?" he replies, in slightly icy tones as well – to match mine I imagine.

"Ok Oliver, sorry but I had to check – given that you know, you used to be badass number one and now, well you're a little _tamer_," I tease him – hell, I can get away with it!

He growls under his breath and grabs my wrist – not the one which I'm using to lift my mocha thank _god_ – I don't want to get coffee on my top. Oh. My. God. I have just realised how vain I sound – I need to go back to old me, rather than Monica prone!

"Claire, do not tease me about my position in this town or I swear, it will be the last thing you do," he murmurs to me, his flat tone suggesting his anger level is sky high. He lets go, and leaves a mark showing no sweat unlike the rest of me which occurred when adrenaline coursed through me like a rocket.

"Ok Oliver – well I'll drink my drink then I'll see you next council meeting – tomorrow isn't it?" I say airily, trying to hide how much he has scared me.

"Claire do not mess with me. I swear, I may look like a puppy that has lost his bark but believe me; it is hiding underneath my skin. So soon, it may resurface so _do not goad me_."

"Oliver, this may sound really stupid, but have I changed at all?" I ask, remembering I wanted his unbiased opinion (which may have now gone, given the fact we're back to enemies: to be honest, now I don't mind Oliver… since Bishop and the way he's been since, he's pretty ok. So I don't want to be friends, just not enemies either. So that needs sorting sometime!")

He surveys me like I've lost my mind, or at least grown another head before answering:

"You are the same girl who shot me 10 months ago – a little better dressed and better hair yes, but underneath where it really matters – your personality is the exact same. Now excuse me, I have to do some work to earn a living, unlike you sitting there with the exotic lab rat," he mocks Myrnin. Well I can't blame him, given that Myrnin does the same!

I savour my drink before going shopping for groceries – by the time I return home, it's almost 3pm: already! Grocery shopping takes a long time for me, given that I have to remember what I am buying. And I _did_ walk up and see Eve (she wouldn't answer her phone) at the UC and tell her that the well paid job was available for her – she jumped and screamed at being able to go back. not to see Oliver (I think most peoples days are brightened by _not_ seeing Oliver!) but to be back with customers she knows and so on.

I unpack the shopping, brush my hair and teeth (after a ham sandwich – chocolate spread is running low – should have bought some today!) and wait till 4pm comes, to go and see my boss… Amelie.

* * *

**Ok, I know, I wanted to fit in a good Oliver description somewhere, but to be honest this chapter was more about the little conversation they had (and that was… pivotal to the story!) than his appearance: I'll get that in soon! I want it as well!**

**I liked the little bit at the end with Oliver and Claire – asking this again, I know, but what character do you think would work well in a relationship with Oliver? **

**Review now you're here – or Oliver will resurface with his bark!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Who Am I To Stop His Desires?

**This is chapter 9 – enjoy! Unfortunately, I missed out Claire taking the tacos to Myrnin, but she can go after Amelie's – it won't take long!**

**

* * *

**

Just as the clock turns to 3:55pm, I get into motion: brushing my hair and grabbing my bag and running to the portal in the corner: I think about Amelie's house, like I do always, and I open the door to her plush office: the floor carpeted in cream, the walls wood panelled and a simple, yet elegant (and new – unless it's just been moved around) desk. Sat at the desk, is Amelie.

"Claire," she says, and smiles, "You're early."

"Sorry – I can come back if you like?" I ask nervously – I'm not as scared as I was of her – after all, fighting _for_ her, and also seeing her with Sam has sort of changed my perception of her – but I'm still pretty damn scared.

"Nonsense, I always say to be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late," she utters, gesturing for me to sit in the chair in front of her. Her cool grey eyes are studying my face intently, watching my every move.

"Now, Claire, how do you feel you are advancing with Myrnin?" she asks suddenly, and I say:

"I think it's going great: I'm learning loads and it's fun – especially the gunkballing yesterday in the lab."

She looks genuinely shocked – the first time I've seen that emotion on her face; throughout the battle and all the times before, she wore a cool, unemotional mask whenever she felt anything like that. I remember how shocked she was that Bishop – her father – had managed to take City Hall so easily but she didn't show it of course: perhaps laid back Sam is rubbing off on her – let people in.

"Gunkballing? Well I've never heard of that concept before but if you enjoyed it, then good. also, how are things between you and Myrnin?"

That's a really random question: how do I answer that? It's really awkward, so I survey the problem, thinking of possible answers and finally come up with (she is actually being patient!)

"Well, I think we're very close. I mean we're friends and he's a great tutor and, yeah, I enjoy his company." I think that's a decent answer to her unanswerable question.

"Very well – thank you Claire, you may go," Amelie says and I feel a state of shock.

"Uh, Amelie?" I begin, and she looks deeper into my face, "The other day you made this meeting to be a big event and all you've done is ask me two questions? What did you really want to talk to me about?"

My heart is racing – surely she can hear that – at the fact I have spoken to her like this: I haven't since the war and I asked her to stop calling me 'child'

She ponders this for a moment, before answering.

"Claire, I apologise: yes there is something else that I need to entrust you with: this is my heart, my soul, my life so I shall entrust it only to you. You understand Sam has been out of society for a long while now: not just recuperating here, but since Bishop came to town – don't forget we were all in hiding for 6 months. So I must ask you to slowly reintroduce Sam to human and vampire society. I mean time with you first, then Michael and yourself, before Eve and Shane. Then I wish you to take him to Common Grounds for only a moment or two, to just be in there: I would have my bodyguards and myself there, just incase anything went wrong. Can you take on this responsibility – the most important thing in my life?"

"I can Amelie, I promise I'll help him and do everything I can to be there for him," I answer promptly, and she smiles before standing up – I see she is wearing the most casual outfit I have seen her in (besides on the run, when she was in black jogging bottoms, a zip up hoodie and trainers) a pair of jeans, tailor fit and a smart cream top with pumps – well at least she is getting there on the casual front!

"Thank you Claire – I do not want this to disrupt your lab schedule, but I understand the university is on summer holidays as of Friday, so that ought to make it slightly easier for you to juggle your responsibilities: I will inform Sam of your acceptance of my proposal and get back to you in due course about what you are planning on doing," she says, and I take it to be a dismissal; therefore I walk towards the portal.

"Claire," Amelie begins and I turn around. "Thank you so much for being here for the past year… more in fact. I've never acknowledged your major part in all of this and I wish you to know I am completely grateful for everything you have done for me and this town, as well as Myrnin."

"It's ok Amelie," I mumble, not sure what to say at all, but she gives me a dismissive hand sign and I open the portal to the living room of my house. That _has_ to be a record; an entire meeting and she didn't lose her temper or get impatient once. That has to be a miracle. I can still remember when I was Bishops 'girl' and Myrnin was still crazy and he took me to see Dr Mills before we met Amelie and I basically threatened her: she could have killed me then – and she even said that she wouldn't have regretted it – with a flex of a finger and that has to be the maddest she has ever been at me… well I suppose I would, if I were in her shoes, because I had said I could give up on the cure treatment and let all the vampires die.

I kick off my shoes, and begin watching Friends for a laugh, wishing my life was as simple… no vampires, no manic (well, pretending to be) bosses and no ex-boyfriend… wait not the last one!

15 minutes later:

SHIT! I forgot to take the tacos: I'll get them now, and take them – or I won't have a job tomorrow!

**(This part is in Amelie's point of view – you'll get the timing from the text)**

I wait until Claire has safely left and has absolutely no chance of hearing my conversation, before I scroll through the contacts on my iPhone – I have to keep up with technology, as Myrnin says, I am no longer living in the 1100's! – to Myrnin and press the call button. He answers almost immediately with:

"My dear friend, how are you today?"

Only he can get away with that charm and not sound smarmy – unlike Oliver that is. I can't help but wonder that if I didn't have Sam, that there would be something here but, I have my partner now.

"Myrnin, I am fine," I reply with a friendly tone: honestly, I get so annoyed when people think that I am just this 'ice queen' – I know Claire and her friends do, as well as almost all the humans (sans Richard Morrell and Hannah Moses, both of whom I am forever indebted, and they are on the council) and majority of the vampires. I have to have a public image of detachment because otherwise everybody would just be too _pushy_! But I always talk to my friends and servants extremely friendly and kindly – however the situation deems it to be like – as if you don't have friends, or at least allies, where would you be?

"Did you tell her?" he asks, quite obviously pushing to know, but attempting to sound nonchalant.

"No I did not Myrnin, I tried to but I couldn't get it out. She sensed something that I wasn't telling her, so I told her about my request for Samuel to be reintroduced to human life," I reply, unhappy about the news I am giving him, but unable to change that.

"Amelie, are you sure that you want Sam being integrated with humans still: after all, he is your mate and you don't exactly get out much so isn't it sort of inappropriate?" Myrnin asks, with the level of friendship we have, knowing he can ridicule me and point out my flaws without my getting offended: after all, when I created Morganville, he said the same thing and I wasn't offended.

"Myrnin, being with humans is what he has known for the past 50 years down to me, so if that is what he wants, what I am to be to stop him following his desires?"

"Yes, well that's all very well but back to Claire; I thought you were going to inform her?" he asks, sounding quite put out that I didn't.

"Myrnin, I am not going to tell a young girl that her boss – who is 946 years old – is completely and utterly in love with her. She'd think I was barmy and also, you ought to tell her yourself!" I retort back – I cannot be bothered with his childishness today, or any day now.

"Ok, well I have no idea how to broach the subject… what do I do – she's analysing a particle of DNA and I say, by the way Claire I have loved you for so long, will you go out with me? That sounds pretty bad!" he moans – honestly, I cannot put up with his moaning and constant needs – Claire needs to come to her senses soon and realise she's for him (even though she's only human so won't be there forever, since I severely doubt Myrnin would want to hurt her to turn her) so _I don't have to put up with his incessant need_. See, that's why I put on the façade to the crowds – otherwise I'd have everyone like this: I'd go crazy!

"Myrnin, I cannot help you with that. Since she and Shane are barely broken up, I would suggest a tactful period of 3 weeks where you don't broach the subject, then I shall help you find a way to woo her, is that acceptable?" I compromise and he considers this for a moment.

"Yes, that would be best – otherwise, don't they call it these days a 'rebound boyfriend' and that's not what I want. I must go now because I hear the girl in question is gathering my tacos, so I shall see you at the meeting tomorrow: it's been quite unbearable with only Oliver these past months," Myrnin replies and I hang up the phone with no goodbye: friends as old as us don't need to say goodbye. Especially to the person who stopped him being killed by the English Government by having him turned into a vampire (he disappeared).

Unfortunately, I remember something that I needed to tell him, so I decide to text him:

**Council meeting of myself, you and Oliver will commence at 5pm for one hour before the humans arrive: it is to do with vampire issues. Do not mention to Claire that this is occurring. This is a vampire only meeting: do not make the mistake of telling her.**

**Amelie **

And with that, I walk through to the living room, where I see Sam standing at the window watching the setting sun in all it's glory of purple and red; I walk over and put my arms around his waist.

"I love you Sam."

**(end of Amelie, back to Claire)**

I run through the portal, to the lab and see Myrnin waiting in his favourite chair – the one that if I sit in, I die – reading a leather bound copy of Great Expectations.

"Myrnin, sorry I forgot to bring them until now: here's last night's tacos – I warmed them up before I came so you can eat them now," I say and he smiles.

"Thank you Claire – we are not working tomorrow: three days in a row! – because of the council meeting at 6pm. I shall see you there," he replies, and I walk back through the open portal to Friends. My evening is sorted!

* * *

**My favourite part of this chapter is probably the part in Amelie's perspective: not just the dialogue but the inside approach to her.**

**Did you like this… in the vampire only council meeting, should I stick to one POV or alternate between the three to give all their thoughts etc?**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. 940 Years Between Them

**Chapter 10**

**The milestone – 10 chapters! I asked you some questions at the end of the last chapter, but silly me realised both chapters would be going up at the same time, so please, still answer the questions so I can get a gauge on the opinion of people for the next thing like this!**

**This chapter is completely different from the others (felt like a change and it fitted in sooo) and Claire or any human will not be in it.**

**

* * *

**

Amelie's POV **(see)**

Has he finished talking yet? Yes? Oh, I'd better respond then:

"Thank you Oliver for that invaluable speech upon… why dead humans ought to give up their blood to us: unfortunately for you, I am ruling a no verdict on that – it is vile and repulsive… the complete opposite of what I agreed to when we defeated Bishop." (I had to check the agenda in front of me, to know what he was talking about)

Oliver growls furiously; his grey hair is tied back in a pony tail, he is wearing a tie dye t-shirt with cords and loafers (where is his fashion sense?) and his face is currently scrunched up in a disgusting shape that does nothing for him. Just normal work clothes, enriched with the smell of coffee – good job I like coffee or he would be out of my building like a rocket! He stands and places his hands on the table, leaning on it, so his tall figure appears like Quasimodo… all hunched up.

"And I am afraid that I shall have to also side with Amelie," Myrnin says smugly – honestly, why is it that men are always mocking each other, especially these two. Especially if they hate each other – like these two.

"Oliver, I have to say, this agenda is mighty long, have you done _anything_ in the last few months at these vampire meetings?" I ask exasperatedly – I expected my want to be successor to be on top of all this, not weighing _me_ down with it.

"Unfortunately, with there only being two of us, and Mad Myrnin here _'siding with Amelie's opinion on the subject'_ (in a false Myrnin voice) which was always opposite my idea, we were at loggerheads constantly," Oliver snitches on Myrnin.

"Snitch! But anyway, it was only because his ideas were absolutely rubbish, and I took your opinion as it was the same as mine," Myrnin defends himself.

"Goodness! Can you both stop trying to score brownie points with me, _please_!" I almost yell (in my terms) making them both stop and stare. I extend my pale white hands and tear up the agenda: they stare even harder.

"Now, we are going to have a little discussion upon ourselves and any news we have and we shall continue this meeting _after_ the joint council meeting, when hopefully my councillors can stop trying to score 'one over' each other!" I continue, and they look alarmed at the fact they have to tell something to each other personal.

Complete silence. That makes a change.

"Right, well I shall give Myrnin's news because he is obviously too shy to say it," I smile sweetly at him, before looking at Oliver – who is definitely intrigued.

"Firstly, Oliver you cannot mention a single word about this: if you do, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands," I threaten him and he knows I am telling the truth.

"Yes my lady," he says dutifully, and Myrnin kicks me under the table before hissing:

"Don't do it!"

I give him another smile before saying:

"Myrnin is in love with Claire Danvers!"

Oliver's POV

Oh my god, I cannot stop laughing! Myrnin is in love with a human, and not just any human: the one who has caused the most trouble in Morganville history, as well as being stupid enough to find a cure for Myrnin, _so I have to put up with him_!

This dispute has continued since I was reborn: I first met him 5 years after my 'death' in London. He had just escaped from the local pub; women were chasing after him with knives, whilst he was flushed enough that I knew he had been sexually harassing them. I could tell instantly that he was a vampire – quite an old one – by his speed and the colour of his skin, as well as the sheen in his eyes. And he recognised me as well. He dragged me into an alleyway and we spoke, and from then on, we have hated each other – he took me to Amelie…

Amelie tried to make me hers, but I wasn't bought, so we decided to be neutral but that if one of us needed help, the other would provide it. We continued living near each other in London, until I was required: to help with Bishop. We went to Greece and saw his mass murders there; Amelie then believed she had killed him by draining his blood… unfortunately she hadn't (perhaps it was like Samuel last year – comatose until his people dug him out)

I returned to London, and lost everything – I borrowed things from Amelie and stayed with her for a while, before Myrnin and I began competing in battles all over the UK: we both made major mistakes, some that cost the human race their lives (but who cares about them?) but we had some near escapes too.

However, Amelie (and Myrnin later – they had had a major argument and didn't speak for years: she finally realised how annoying he was) left for the new country of America, and so did Myrnin. Which left me control of England, which I had – Amelie knew I hadn't joined her civilization (although I 'had to') yet she knew it wise not to mess with me.

But I grew lonely, and moved to America, seeking the 'American Dream' but failed many times. I say this, however, but I was looking for the book which would tell me how to make my own vampires. Which I heard was here, in Morganville. So here I came, for the book and the rest is history.

But all this rivalry with Myrnin over the years, the mutual hatred, everything, has fallen into the background with the fact he loves that brat!

I am literally in hysterics.

"Oliver, are you alright?" Amelie asks dryly, whilst Myrnin sinks deeper into his seat, the blood of humans flooding to his face to show his embarrassment.

"Yes, I am fine" I choke out, "I just cannot believe Myrnin would be stupid enough to fall for any human, like Michael Glass did – but especially not _that_ human!"

He shoots daggers at me before saying:

"Well Oliver, at least I have found love in my life, unlike you, Mr. Bachelor forever!" mocking me.

"Well at least I haven't found someone I love who has been dating the local vampire slayers son, and only just broken up with him. And has seen you through your crazy days, so is _never_ going to reciprocate your feelings," I sneer back.

Myrnin's POV:

How did he know Claire and Shane had broken up – I mean, I doubt that she's told _him_.

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver," I begin, charming as ever, "Where did you hear that lovely fact because I doubt Claire wants her private life spread around town by you!"

"Well at least I am not ever going to be the one – sorry _wanting_ – to be the one who spreads it around town. It was on the front cover of the paper," Oliver – sly, snide bastard – replies.

That is appalling – now everybody knows: poor Claire! But couldn't it be…

"I have spoken to Michael about this already – he informed me of it – and I have revoked 75% of the papers – Claire has been instructed to not read the papers, and I doubt she will go against her word," Amelie sniffs – she has been so quiet throughout this argument that I almost thought she had left!

"Moving on from my news," I try to get out but Oliver holds up his hand and says;

"Not so fast Myrnin. What makes you think she will _want_ to be with an eccentric, old loser like you, 940 years older, physically 25? And a nutjob?"

I feel the pain of this hit me inside, like it does whenever I consider this, but I keep a poker face and reply:

"Oliver, I cannot help who I have fallen for, and if she doesn't want me back, then I shall have to live with it."

"But what if she _does_ – very unlikely but possible, given the fact she is pretty barmy too! – and I severely doubt you will turn her, so what happens when she dies? Or will I have to fix your problems like every other time and do it for you, like I offered her last year?" he slips this in slyly as to add another blow – it does: I never knew he valued Claire so highly as to turn her into a vampire.

"Oliver, that is enough – we shall sort that out when we come to it," Amelie intercedes, and I throw her a grateful glance. "Unfortunately, Myrnin's little infatuation with our saviour (Oliver snorts) has taken up all of our discussion time. But next time we shall start with you Oliver!"

I smile, look at the clock (5:54pm) so soon my darling will be here.

Oh, it is so hard to call her that, so very hard, but be unable to acknowledge it to her, the one I love.

If I wish upon a star, I wish to be able to tell my girl how I feel….

* * *

**Very basic outline of Oliver's life – did it fit or not?**

**I like the last line – very random, but I felt it summed up how he felt.**

**How was the 'no Claire' chapter – I mean I **_**know**_** the story is in her perspective but she couldn't be there, and there was no point bringing her in right at the end because, hey, she's in the rest!**

**But what about maybe one other chapter like this – solely on vampires – later on, to do Oliver's news and Amelie's?**

**Review please – or menacingly evil Oliver who is so mean he cannot stop laughing, will come to your house AND EAT YOU!**

**Vicky xx**


	11. Just who is for me?

**Chapter 11 is here guys, how are you enjoying the (slowish) romance so far? I know I'm loving it! Thanks Bloodsucker69 – I thought it was quite sweet as well!**

**Chapter 11 (yes we are back to Claire's POV – as normal, because she is the main narrator fyi):**

**

* * *

**

I walk through the ornately decorated door that leads to the Council Meeting Room, Taylor Swift 'You Belong With Me' blaring out my headphones. This is going to be fun – 2 or so hours with Oliver: as long as he doesn't annoy me again (like he did 4 months ago and I called him names and said I would never hang out with him in a purely social arrangement even if we were the only two left on the planet) we should be ok, like at the last few meetings. His frustrations (and just plain nastiness) has been taken out on Myrnin, who has been _quite_ happy to comply with the retaliation. This has resulted in the majority of the decisions being made by Richard, Hannah and myself as the two 'vampires who ought to have more power since one is the one who cured everyone and one has half the town (or at least, he did) on his side' are normally too busy arguing.

Wait, Amelie has returned today – maybe this could work out now: I know that before Sam died (and she returned to being a hermit) there were only two vampires – herself and Oliver as Myrnin was so ill – on the council.

"Claire, please turn down that racket," Amelie asks me, and I comply, reducing the volume almost entirely – I shall remove it once Richard and Hannah arrive.

The atmosphere in here seems to be a little off: Oliver is in hysterics over something, whilst Myrnin is curled away, embarrassed, probably over what Oliver is laughing about. I feel so sorry for Myrnin: for the past however long, Oliver has been nasty and mocked him (and even though Myrnin does the same, probably more, that's beside the point) even though he has been ill for so long.

"Oliver, what is so funny?" I manage to get out, even though I'm petrified of him once more, after this morning – and I thought he was getting tame. Or maybe that attitude will be the death of me.

"I have been put under oath to not let the truth slip my lips, so ask your amans abdito!" Oliver splutters, and I feel confusion surge through me.

"Oliver, I warned you what would happen if you said _anything_ at all, so please shut your mouth now and do not say another word until the meeting begins or I will pull your fangs out. And I am pretty sure Myrnin will assist," Amelie says, extremely coldly to Oliver, who immediately shuts up but continues to laugh, making Myrnin groan and bang his head on the table.

Amelie leans over to Myrnin, and whispers something in his ear – too low for me to hear – that makes Oliver look up at in surprise: great, Oliver gets to know but human Claire with _normal_ hearing… not so much.

"Yes, that's a good idea: I think I'll do that, and perhaps Oliver would like to watch," Myrnin replies (at normal volume, but what he says just mystifies me further!) and makes Oliver look like he wants to be sick.

Amelie whispers something further into Myrnin's ear, who nods this time: Oliver looks relieved rather than sick now (but still the memory of the idea nauseates him) just as Richard and Hannah barge through the doors, running full speed.

"Sorry we're late – oh hello Amelie, I didn't realise you were returning today. How is Sam?" Richard asks Amelie, sounding completely shocked that she was coming back: that's _another_ job Oliver has decided to pass on completing – I gave him the order from Amelie myself.

"Well I apologise Richard – I asked Oliver to inform you, but unfortunately all he can manage to do is mock others hopes and dreams and not follow orders. Sam is well, thank you for asking," Amelie replies (quite friendly actually) shooting a dirty look at Oliver, before the mention of Sam softens her entire face, and she looks just in love.

Amelie motions Oliver to give out agendas – he does so with great distaste… with Amelie's absence, he has been ordering me around instead, although (increasingly recently) Myrnin has been stopping him.

**Agenda:**

**Parking**

**Blood taxes**

**Common Grounds**

**AOB**

"Amelie, why is Common Grounds on the agenda?" Oliver asks, rather shocked for some reason.

"You shall see when we get there," she replies before saying: "Richard. What is the position upon the parking crisis with the 3 neighbours?"

"Well, it turns out that one of them has a romantic crush upon another, but the one who is being 'crushed on' used to date the other neighbour. The crusher is allowing the crushee to use his parking space but the ex is adamant that it shouldn't be allowed," Richard begins, rather confusingly.

"Well, we don't know anyone else in a situation like this, do we?" Oliver says sarcastically, making Myrnin stand up suddenly, growl and bare his fangs. What is their _problem_ today? They're normally at each others throats – pun intended - but that is nothing compared to this.

"Myrnin, sit **down**," Amelie orders, placing a calming hand upon Myrnin – he responds and sits back in his seat, breathing heavily, retucking away his fangs away: that is so weird, I mean I've seen Michael doing it before, but it must be so weird for Eve to kiss him, knowing he has them up above his teeth… able to slip down and kill her in a second. Not that he would do this of course.

"And the solution?" Myrnin asks Richard who says:

"Erm all we did was get the person crushing on the girl to admit his feelings, and the ex didn't like it. Apparently they broke up 4 weeks ago and he still felt something but the girl, she had moved on. She's going on the date with the crusher tonight – and it's all resolved. But I have a feeling the ex will be moving away!" he finishes, with a chuckle, to which Hannah and I respond. But the vampires sit there, looking tense – Myrnin especially, until Oliver breaks into huge bouts of laughter.

"Oliver, it wasn't that funny," I say and he looks at me before saying:

"Oh Claire, if only you knew – then you would be finding it as hilarious as I am!"

Now that is really confusing me – do the vampires know something I don't… and Richard and Hannah (not knowing, I mean) because they seem to. Then, Amelie explodes.

"Oliver, if you do not leave this room right now, I _will_ remove your fangs, another part of you that you see quite fond of (he blanches at this point, whilst the rest of us chuckle) before staking you so hard that I _will_ kill you!" she yells – actually proper yelling, like she did at Bishop.

Oliver, doing the smart thing, gets up and walks out of the room – but not before walking behind my chair, and kissing (I mean _EWWWWW_) the side of my neck softly. It feels absolutely disgusting, but for some reason, Myrnin looks absolutely murderous. He runs after Oliver, whilst I wipe my neck, feeling repulsion at what Oliver did: why did he do it?

5 minutes later, and Myrnin still hasn't returned, so Amelie sighs and says:

"I apologise, but we cannot continue this meeting with only us – can we reconvene until I find a suitable time?"

We all nod and Richard walks out of the room after giving me a smile and a bear hug: he feels so good. Hannah soon follows after a quick hug, so only Amelie and I are left.

"Amelie, what did Oliver mean about knowing something?" I ask, and she blanches as well and looks as if she doesn't want to answer.

"Claire, I am sorry but I cannot tell you… yet at least. If you haven't found out by the 31st (it's the 13th today) then return to me, and I will tell you. I just hope that I don't have to say it."

With that, she glides out of the room, and down the corridor, disappearing through another door.

The best council meeting we've had – ever! It actually is: last time, Oliver and Myrnin actually started fighting in front of us… at least they took it outside. And because we didn't get _on _to the points on the agenda, there was no need for arguments. So all in all, it's been pretty good.

Amelie's POV

I am absolutely _sick_ of those two psychopaths, always arguing and fighting like bears. But I must inform Myrnin of the information I gave to Claire – now it's up to him, what he does. So I sit down on the chez lounge in my living room, cuddled into Sam, and begin to text.

**Myrnin**

**I am absolutely sick to death of you and Oliver fighting. It's almost to the point that I will remove you both from the Council.**

**Also, Claire asked about what Oliver said. I could not tell her Myrnin, for the reasons we discussed the other day. However, I said that if someone – by that I mean YOU – hadn't told her by the 31****st****, I would explain everything.**

**Do not let her down… if you love her truly, you won't**

**Amelie**

I send that, before sending an extremely angry (and by my book, rude) text to Oliver.

**Oliver **

**I am so sick of you and Myrnin fighting. If that continues I swear, I will throw you both off the council and leave the ruling of this town to humans. Entirely. **

**If you mention ONE SINGLE WORD to Claire about anything, you will not make it through the night.**

"He's really fallen for her hasn't he," Sam says about Myrnin and Claire – I guess I shouldn't have told him, but I have known for weeks now and I needed to talk to someone. And I cannot hide anything from this man: he is my lifelong soulmate, never to leave my side.

"Yes," I say, "Yes he has."

And with that, I move my head to receive one of the most passionate kisses from Sam that I have ever received.

Claire's POV

I listen to the rest of 'You Belong With Me' as I walk out of the City Hall. just, who _is_ the one for me?

* * *

**Did you like? Review please!**

**Also I have a poll on my page: please vote!**

**Vicky xx**


	12. Sometimes, Love Just Isn't Enough

**Chapter 12!**

**Is it just me or are Amelie and Sam really cute? I thought it was cute when she kissed him! but then again, I think everything about them is cute (even in Carpe Corpus when they argue I think that's cute!)**

**

* * *

**

3rd: nothing said.

4th: nothing said.

5th: nothing said.

6th nothing said.

7th: nothing said.

8th: who knows?

Is someone _ever_ going to tell me? It's been 5 days so far and still nothing from anyone: it's ridiculous. I've been to Common Grounds to persuade Oliver – apparently the threat of fangs + testicle loss is too high – to no avail, Myrnin has said nothing: nobody has This is just so _confusing_, so _frustrating_!

Oh, that was awkward seeing Oliver: the way he kissed me at the meeting: either trying to get a reaction from someone or he was confirming the location of my pulse so when he strikes he gets gold – first time. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Urgh!" I vent to my cup of coffee, and Eve looks at me in confusion.

"What's up CB?" she asks, and I shake my head.

"Well I have to go to the lab today so I can't go to university – I mean I know it's the last day but I still hate having to miss it," I explain, not bothering to mention about the other thing because a) she'd have no idea what I'd be talking about… hell _I _wouldn't! and b) that's enough to moan about: I don't want to be like Shane.

Shane. That name is just enough to make me want to commit.

**Flashback**

We're stood in the living room, shouting (again) on the 5th. He's really annoyed at me for not wanting to give our relationship another go.

"But Claire, I love you, you love me – that's all we need," he pleads, changing tone and pitch from bellowing so loud Eve and Michael had to cover their ears (they told me later) to a small, meek voice.

"Shane, I'm so sorry but I can't. don't you realise, love, love sometimes just isn't enough," I say really quietly with tears in my eyes: I hate having to hurt him… but I can't be with him any more.

**End of flashback**

"CB, you don't need school: you love being in the lab and spending time with Myrnin, whereas at school you'll just be messing around today. At least in the lab you'll learn something – now look at me, being all education conscious!" Eve explains, and I laugh by the end, getting rid of Shane from my head.

"Haha, yeah I know – I am going to the lab, but I just wanted to let off some steam," I reply, just as my phone buzzes in my pocket telling me I have a message.

_You have a text message from Sam_

Ah, Sam has got my number: I told him to get it off Amelie, so that when I am his tamer (a scary job, given he could snap at any moment… but I doubt Sam would) he can contact me easily to say when we want to meet up. He still has the same number from before, that's why I have his.

**Hi Claire, I know you are going to the lab today, I was just wondering that if tomorrow you wanted to do something because I am going crazy here, just stuck in. Amelie is so great, it's just she is so busy and I'm just lonely during the day. Anyway, text me back.**

**Sam x**

Ahhh that is so sweet: he really is lonely, and the way that he doesn't separate the text from the name with a line at the top shows he is a friend – I only do it to Myrnin and Amelie because they're both my bosses… even though Myrnin is my friend as well.

"Who's the lucky boy texting you then?" Eve teases, and then we hear a slam as Shane has just walked in, heard Eve talk and then slammed his coffee cup down. Oops.

"Nobody, it's just Sam, asking me if I want to do something tomorrow: Amelie asked me to give him some company (slowly) as he's lonely and bored. I'm first, then I'm taking Michael before he hangs out with all of us. I'm just trying to get him used to the world again," I explain, and Shane's shoulders relax – but I mean, _seriously_ we're completely over! He is so stupid: I can't wait for someone to come around and I fall for them, just to piss him off!

"Ahhh, I feel so sorry for Sam: he's been holed up in that house for 10 months now – I know that he has his true love and everything but human interaction must have been nada – he was too fragile, wasn't he?" Eve says, and I nod to her question.

"Yeah, and also Amelie wasn't there all the time, because although at first she was helping him get better, and she did stay out of the public eye for a long while, for a lot of it she was doing work so he didn't spend much time with her," I add, and she looks so sorry for him.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and discuss how much sorrow I feel for Sam, I have to get to work: Oliver may be laxer at work, but he's still a he-devil so I'd best be going," she says brightly, tapping me on the head with her coffee cup, throwing away the beer can left out from the other night: well she is _officially_ 21 now… even though it never stopped her before.

So she wanders out of the kitchen, leaving me and Shane in an awkward moment of silence and just awkwardness! At least until he mumbles something – once we've heard the front door slam - and walks out (with a fresh cup of coffee) into the living room, leaving me here alone.

Is this right? That I want someone to hold me, hug me, kiss me, already? I mean it's been two and a half weeks now and I just don't feel (like I did at the beginning) that there is anything I need to hold onto: I want to move _on _with my life, not just have this hovering over me for months before 'it's right' to date someone else. I couldn't bear that.

So what do I do? I sigh, check the time before realising I haven't replied to Sam: how rude am I, not replying to the vampire I thought was the nicest of all, first (well, he was the first vampire I had came across that hadn't tried to kill me, or, like Amelie, was very cold and perfect) so I owe him the courtesy of replying: more than that, he is my friend.

**Sam, sorry I didn't reply straight away, I was talking to Eve. Yes sure, I'd love to hang out tomorrow: do you want me to come over to you around 11am? I'll bring popcorn and Minstrels :D**

**Claire x**

I don't feel right not putting the kiss (and after all, he did) because to all my friends I do, besides Amelie and Myrnin, for the fact they are also my bosses.

The time is 9:37am – it's late enough to go over to Myrnin's now, and not have to suffer the sight of seeing him in his blue striped pyjamas: not that I would mind that actually…

Did I really just think that? Because I have to admit, under the (absolutely) appalling dress sense, he does have quite a good physique: from what I have seen, when people (when he is fighting) rip his shirt – I have no idea why people do that in fights – all they're doing is destroying the wardrobe of the other person.

Right, clothing. I'm wearing black jeans with a pink halter-neck top paired with my trusty Converse: no visits from Amelie today, so I can wear them! I grab my rucksack – empty of all the textbooks I normally carry around – before walking out of the front door, completely ignoring Shane. However, Michael is just coming down the stairs (lovely vampire going to get his morning fix of blood… how enchanting) so I smile and wave goodbye at him.

Outside, it is a beautiful morning: not hot yet, well not hot enough to be unbearable, and I walk at a brisk pace until I reach the Day's house: Grandma Day is back inside, Hannah living with her incase she needs anyone, and the net curtains twitch as the person inside sees me pass: I wave, as I always do when I walk to Myrnin's, and head down the alleyway that isn't so dark anymore, going to the lab… a place I call home.

* * *

**This chapter was ALWAYS going to be short because there MAY be someone telling a certain someone something next chapter (and I am absolutely **_**not**_** going to say that Claire and Myrnin may be involved, I am NOT!)**

**Please review**


	13. Oh how I love you!

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

"Myrnin, are you here?" I call through the apparently empty lab: at least the lab part is empty, since Myrnin is emerging from his (actually quite big bedroom: there's a king-sized bed, huge wardrobes and a mirror, along with more bookshelves) room, with lovely, tight fitting jeans, a fitted black tank top and… pink bunny slippers with fangs. His hair is still glistening from his shower, long(ish – they're what I'd call floppy) strands of black hair in his eyes but he shakes them out of them, to see me properly.

"Yes I am here, I was just getting ready – obviously," he says rather awkwardly, and I nod and feel just as awkward – perhaps more so – than with Shane in the kitchen earlier. Because I used to date Shane, whereas Myrnin and I are only friends.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" he asks me and I nod so he goes to his spacious, refurbished kitchen and puts the kettle on. He gets out 2 mugs, 2 teabags and the milk and as he waits for the kettle to boil, I dump my bag on the floor and survey the fact the lab looks as good as it did before the gunkballing.

"Myrnin, you got all the gunk off the walls," I acknowledge and he says:

"Yes, well it only took a couple of hours because I move faster than you and can reach places without injuring myself," he nonchalantly replies just as the kettle boils.

Next to his chair is the leather sofa that I always sit on, and I grab the book I was reading before gunkballing – the history of quantum physics, circa 1456 – the ideas then were astronomically different to the knowledge – or at least speculation – of today. Still, it's best to work my way through the entire history of the subject, to fully understand it before then tackling alchemy, chemistry and every other subject to do with science. I'm never going to manage it.

Myrnin comes over with a cup of tea each, as well as rich tea biscuits, one of which I dunk instantly into the scalding tea.

"Honestly Myrnin, how hot do you want it to be? Am I going to be a test subject on a new treatment you have for burned throats? No, I thought not!" I complain, laughing on the inside but feeling a little nasty when his face falls dramatically. I mean, come _on_ it was only a criticism of his tea, not of _him_. Men – such volatile creatures: and they say women are bad!

Once he has poured more milk in to counteract the boiling water, and I can drink the tea, I give him the compliment I have always wanted to give him:

"Myrnin, you really do make _the_ best tea!"

"Thank you my dear, now it isn't killing you, I do hope you enjoy it!" he jokes at the end, and all ill feelings are forgotten. This is how we are though: one minute arguing over something silly – usually for fun, actually – then back to complete normal, chilled (or learning) as best friends. Which is actually how I view Myrnin now, given I spend so much time with him (and actually not just time I'm paid for, I do drop in for visits often), as well as I like his personality and just his company. I don't actually think I would have been as fine over Shane and I splitting if I didn't have this place to come to.

And for the next 3 hours we work away at the history of physics, circa 1456 (apparently, according to Myrnin this book covers all the way up to 1500's, just before Isaac Newton (**n.b I have forgotten which century Isaac was in, so apologies)** so there is quite a lot in it – the volume before covered six months) learning the new theories and advancements in physics.

"Claire, there is something I need to talk to you about," Myrnin begins but I don't pay a great deal of attention, as I am drawing out the solar system theory back then, but say "Mmmhmmm" to show that I am listening.

"I don't know how to tell you this… I am very nervous and awkward about it – I don't know how to say it. Ok, six months ago my feelings towards you began to change. I don't know how, or why, but I just began noticing your hair, your clothing, linking everything in life back to you and it began to hit me. That I was in love with you. And you were with Shane and I didn't want to do anything to upset you or him, so I left the feelings buried – I focused on what you were as a friend to me Claire, nothing more. However, then you split with Shane and all of a sudden the feelings resurfaced: I was listening through the portal for anytime you were talking, not just shouting like I said – although I hear that without having to focus. You were, you are, all I could think about. Amelie knew from the moment my feelings began to change – she was the one who told me that it all meant I love you. I feel so wretched because you obviously don't want me, but Amelie said either I had to tell you before the 31st or she would: and I couldn't let her tell you. She wouldn't express all this to you – she'd lay it out flat not expressing anything. Oh please Claire." Myrnin breaks off with audible feeling of heartache.

Oh my god. Has he really just said that? I cannot believe it: but is that what all these random things concerning Myrnin is – his clothes, his body, the way that I find a link – however tenuous – back to him in everything? That it is because I love him, deep down but I have been too scared up till now to admit it? As I can really see that happening for me – little Claire Danvers, hiding her feelings even from herself.

"Myrnin, I, I don't know what to say," I begin, stalling for time for me to be able to seek deep within my soul for an answer.

"You have to believe me – I didn't do anything to break you and Shane up," he pleads with me, and I completely believe him.

"Honestly, I believe you – I know you didn't do anything because Shane and I... we weren't right for each other. Because all along, I… I was destined to be with you," I say and with that, I know the answer is that I love him. I cannot imagine my life without him – everyday I _have_ to see him – I go crazy if I don't. all along I thought it was work, but it's not, it's the teacher.

"What do you mean?" he asks, typical guy style – honestly, they really don't get anything!

"Myrnin, what I mean is… I love you. I have all along, since I helped you through your crazy days and have been with you as much as I can since – every day because I cannot be without you – I love you. I love you. I love you!" I say, getting a little louder every time I say I love you.

His eyes widen in shock, and relief and excitement and happiness and so many other emotions that I cannot describe because I am lifting my head, and he is dipping his (even though we are sat, he is _still_ so much taller than me) and our lips connect with a spark of fire. A spark of excitement, of exhilaration spreads through me turning from the spark to a whole source, making my entire body a livewire.

The kiss itself is actually so soft and gentle and sweet – just like a first kiss should be – but only when you focus from underneath the passion. We break apart and I smile into his face, noses inches apart.

"Hey," hey says and I say "Hey" back.

And then I kiss him again, and the passion – it's just like fireworks exploding in the room, in me, in my heart and I know _this_ is how a relationship is meant to be – whatever Shane brought is so miniscule in comparison – and if he doesn't feel the same, well I don't know! I am just so happy!

Myrnin's POV

She loves me. She loves me. She LOVES ME! I dip my head just as she lifts hers, and we kiss and I know it's just as a first kiss should be – soft, gentle, amazing – but there is such _passion_ – I feel electric coursing through my (admittedly lifeless) veins, heating my entire body so that I want to rip off this top, these trousers and be with her, but I cannot.

"Hey" I hear myself saying – why did I say that? But she says the same back, and then she kisses me, and it's even better than the first…

Claire's POV

We break apart for me to actually be able to breathe – so I don't die, which is so what I _don't _want now I've found this.

"Claire," Myrnin begins, slightly hesitantly, but whilst slipping his hands around my waist which feels so nice, "Claire, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

YES! I feel like screaming, but settle for a more sedate, "Absolutely gorgeous! Pick me up at seven?" I tack on the end, feeling cheesy but loving it all the same.

"Of course, you'd best go get ready – if you wear this rather fetching outfit (I notice that in our embrace, my top has shifted revealing _slightly_ more than it is supposed to, but I don't care) I don't think I could stop myself. But may I have one last kiss before you leave?" he says, and I oblige him this request, feeling entirely weak at the knees, swooning at the depth of his kiss – it's warmed me to the bone!

I grab my backpack with shaking hands before walking through the portal, hand to head in excitement, in exhilaration – I went to work this morning normal, now I'm completely and erratically in love!

* * *

**Please review this chapter!**

**Vicky xx**

**If you review, I may post the next one tonight! XD**


	14. The best date of her life!

Because I am such a nice person, I decided to write and post this chapter tonight – just for you!

**But in return, I would like a review from everyone and for you to check out my poll on my profile page – thank you!**

**And I'd like to say I am a beta!**

**Moreover, BeckyTeenWriter – I will deal with you on Monday but tell you what, I will write you a Shane/Claire!**

**Chapter 14:**

I still cannot wrap my head around it: Myrnin and I are actually dating – we both love each other… and it is not just that – we have so much in common. I mean we are both scientists, we argue but only for fun, we laugh we enjoy each other's company – we have everything we need for this to work.

I spin in complete shock before collapsing on the sofa, completely ecstatic about the concept of the date I am going on in 4 hours now! I just cannot comprehend that_ I_ am going out with _Myrnin_. I mean, I always thought he was hot, just not in my league hot. But how great is this? I get someone who I can envision spending my life with now!

I go into the kitchen looking for coffee and find none – I _need_ coffee, so I guess I am going to Common Grounds. I grab my dumped rucksack and in a daze walk out of the house – I notice Michael's key is still here, so he must be in bed. Lucky vampire – but I mean, Amelie Oliver Sam and Myrnin get up during the day… maybe it's because both he is young but also that he was a ghost before. Anyway, I walk out of the house and into the boiling sun with pretty nice scenery, but I don't notice any of it – all I can see is Myrnin's beautiful face staring at me – it is so perfect, I cannot believe how I have him now!

I walk into Common Grounds and breathe a sigh of relief with the cool air: Eve must be on a break because she isn't there – instead it is Oliver. He looks up when I enter and a look of comprehension slips across his face after confusion when he looks at me.

"Mocha Oliver," I say sharply, and he begins pulling levers.

"So the big coward finally told you then!" he says, before bending over because he obviously cannot handle the huge laugh that comes out of his mouth.

"Oliver, Myrnin is not a coward: also, at least he isn't a bachelor who will never find love," I shoot back and he shoots me a dirty look as he lifts himself off the floor and resumes making my mocha.

"Claire, you do realise that Myrnin will return to that status once you die, don't you – because I have to say you aren't keen on becoming a vampire and Myrnin isn't going to inflict that pain on you - so don't get too cocky," he says nastily and I fall back in my chair – I'd never have considered that.

"Now, I shall say that you can pay for this mocha in 100 years time – if you are around then!" he continues, and I grab my drink but do not move. Oliver ignores me and moves onto another customer. He moves back to make the order, and I spring the question I just realised on him:

"Oliver, when were you discussing Myrnin and I as you'd obviously been having a conversation before I arrived."

"Claire, do you really think that we make _all_ the decisions with you humans? No, the vampires on the council make some decisions before you arrive. Honestly!" he exasperatedly says and moves on – that explains why the signs were changed the other month without our knowledge.

"Well Oliver, as much fun as this has been, I have to go home and get ready for a lovely date with my boyfriend," I say sweetly as I swish-swash out of the shop, Oliver's eyes following me.

My bracelet gleams a reddy colour –its never done that before – and somehow I realise that my phone is ringing even though it is on silent: maybe that was the point of the bracelet.

"Amelie," I say as I answer the phone – who else would it be, when her bracelet gleamed?

"Claire, I have heard of your plans for tonight and was wondering if you needed any help with transport given Myrnin has not yet learnt the concept of driving," she says and I feel shock at the fact she is simply offering me a car – nothing about how it won't work.

"Erm, well he is picking me up at 7pm so I have no idea what is happening but I say yes, probably," I just about comprehend what I say, so a brainiac vampire (with faster brain reactions) should have no problem.

"I will arrange my driver to pick you up – I shall inform Myrnin now," she replies before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

I survey myself in the full length mirror behind my door and I don't think I look bad. My hair is down and softly curling, framing my face. I have a touch of lipgloss and eyeshadow but nothing else and my fingernails are painted a glossy pink. My dress is a just above the knee black cocktail dress, tight to my body until it flares out at my hips. I'm wearing silver pumps to match the small silver bag I've managed to find in my wardrobe, into which I slip some money my phone and lip gloss tube.

6:54pm, so I need to head down in a minute: I told Eve I was going out, and she told Michael but Shane is still working so I don't need to explain what's going on. I mean, I didn't tell Eve who I am going with, but I don't want that news getting out, yet!

My phone buzzes just as I am about to go downstairs.

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

My heart pounds at this, wondering what he could say to me just before we go out.

**My darling, I am waiting in the limousine as I assumed you would not be telling your friends about the identity of your date. **

**Love**

**Myrnin**

**P.S if you are yet to be ready, I am early so can wait! **

That is so sweet – I cannot believe that I got this guy!

I'm running down the stairs, past the hugging pair in the living room and say:

"Don't wait up!" before running out the door before even the vampire can react – and that is fast!

I immediately see the limo in front of the house, the door open for me to enter, which I do eagerly – as soon as I shut the door the driver is moving on. I fall into Myrnin's arms – which is really very comfortable and I love it – as we zoom around the corner.

"Hello my dear, how are you this very fine evening?" Myrnin asks, "Because you look absolutely ravishing – even better than last time, if that is possible!"

I blush at the compliment from the finely dressed man – a black tuxedo with perfectly polished shoes and a crisp white shirt.

"Well, I am absolutely fine, how about you? And I have to say you look the best that I have ever seen you!" I reply, leaning into his chest and breathing in his individual musky scent, mixed with the new Gucci aftershave. Heavenly!

"Thank you my sweetheart – now we are going to a small, secluded restaurant that I booked out so nobody shall be watching us," he replies and I feel a wave of love – not many people would do such a thoughtful thing, not just for the wish of being kept a secret, but for real love.

"You are so thoughtful – no wonder I have fallen for you," I sigh and he places his perfect, plump (but not too plump) lips to my forehead: what a lovely feeling this is! I can't wait for this date to begin!

"I think I'll have the cheesy chicken with rice, followed by the chocolate pudding," I say to the vampire waiter, who nods before turning to Myrnin.

"Oh, I'll just take the same as her, plus a little, _you know_ in a moment please," Myrnin says, the last part rather embarrassed, and I blush, knowing it is blood that he requires but is too gentlemanly to admit it.

"Certainly sir, as you have requested no starter, the Chicken with rice will be out in approximately 10 minutes," the waiter says, bowing before leaving.

I look into Myrnin's eyes, and feel as if I have been thrown in the deep end at the swimming pool – they are so deep and luxurious, I cannot believe it!

"Claire, I have to say when I told you today, I expected you to say you didn't feel the same and would leave instantly: you have no idea how happy you have made me," Myrnin says softly to me, and my cheeks redden once more, this man is so sweet.

"Myrnin, you cannot assume – I have told you this many times when you are teaching me – that I will answer something, you have to be open to anything and everything: I said what I said because I feel so much love and compassion for you, it's unreal!" I manage to proclaim and I see a small tear well in his eye – he excuses himself (the waiter has motioned him for his blood) and goes to drink the small pot in one gulp. I am so glad he has his back to me: although I have seen him bloodthirsty and crazed before (and unwillingly had him drink from me) before we were together… if I see him like that when all I can think of him like is perfect and gentlemanly, I couldn't survive that.

Myrnin returns and we just get our food at the time: we discuss many things over dinner and dessert, before at 8:30pm, we stand to leave. Myrnin pays and then leads me out of the restaurant to the waiting limo.

We drive slowly before he says:

"Would you like to return to the lab with me?"

I nod eagerly, and we head over to it, driving faster and faster until we get there in what seems a blink of an eye in Myrnin's arms.

This has been the best date of my life – and it isn't over yet!

* * *

**Tipsy14 you'd best be happy – this chapter took forever to write and it was really hard but I like it!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	15. Would you like some bunny slippers?

**Chapter 15:**

**Follow up to the last chapter here! Same night as well, I'm impressed!**

**Don't forget – vote my poll!**

**

* * *

**

Myrnin holds open the limo door for me and also extends a hand to help me out, which I accept graciously. I fall into him and he steadies me before placing his hands around my waist – I kick the limo door shut and the unspeaking driver zooms off, leaving us alone.

He kisses me again and I lean even deeper into him, placing all my weight on him: he doesn't even flinch. We begin snogging **(isn't this make out in America?)** and then slowly, begin moving backwards to his shack down the alleyway, where it is so dark I usually feel claustrophobic: however I have my love here… he'd never let anything happen to me.

We reach the door to the shack – he really needs to get this fixed – and he swings me into his arms before gliding down the stairs. He places me softly on the sofa, and runs off to get two cans of coke for us both (I hear him in the kitchen)– he is back after I take one breath to balance out all the anaerobic breathing I've been doing in that _delicious_ kiss.

"I just…" he begins, but is cut off when I jump on him: he throws the cans to the side to wrap his arms around me so tight I cannot move – not that I would want to. I have no idea how long we stay like this before shifting slightly but never letting go; soon I hear the clock chime 10 chimes… it is 10pm already?

"I really should go," I feebly protest, as his hands gently run up my spine –mmmmmm.

"Yes, I mean you have to be with Sam tomorrow and of course I need to see you afterwards," he purrs in my ear, but holds me closer for a moment before releasing me entirely. I stand, he stands and we share a sweet kiss before I head to the portal and emerge in the Glass House living room….

…where Shane is sitting with a blonde, touching her god knows where, but makes me want to blush and puke. I accidentally make my presence known and Shane looks up at me… but he smiles – rather vindictively.

"Hey Claire – this is Lauren and I met her when I went out tonight. Actually, I've seen her quite a lot over the past few months if you know what I mean!" he says, and I actually feel vomit rising in my throat: he cheated on me? With a _blonde_?

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" I ask sweetly, once I can talk normally again and he looks confused.

"Alright – where have you been?"

"On a date. With Myrnin," I wreak my revenge before sauntering off to the stairs, leaving him completely gobsmacked.

I head to my room, and brush my matted hair (well Myrnin has had his fingers in it!) before slipping off the dress and shoes and putting on my plain black pyjamas. I hear a knock at my door, and open it, whilst using a facial wipe to remove any makeup smudged on my face: standing there is a very angry (and shaking) Shane.

"What do you mean, you went on a date with Myrnin?" he asks, and I shrug and smile before answering:

"I mean, I went on a date with Myrnin."

"Did you choose him for revenge because you know how I felt you were having an affair?" he asks and _I _fight back a wave of anger – this isn't some game of revenge!

"Contrary to whatever methods you use, I don't use others to get back at people. I went on a date with Myrnin because he told me how he feels about me, and I realised that whatever we had, was a fraction for the potential and so on, of Myrnin and myself," I reply and his mouth falls completely open at the fact that I've dismissed everything about us.

"But go on, go back to the girl you obviously want," I continue and slam the door shut in his face.

I breathe in deeply to calm down and then decide to text Myrnin.

**Hi, Shane knows about us now – he brought home a girl he's already hooked up with in the past month or so and so I used it as a weapon. I'm sorry if you didn't want me too.**

**I love you**

**Claire xxxxx**

I send it, and within 30 seconds, I have Myrnin come through a portal in the wall, and hold me in a bear hug that would soothe the most agitated person in mere seconds. And I wasn't even that bad.

"Are you alright, my sweetheart?" he murmurs in my ear, and I nod, completely soothed with his presence.

"Ok, well then, would you like me to stay the night or leave now?" he asks, and I immediately say:

"Stay. Please. But…." He gets my meaning and says:

"There will be no funny business – you have my word. I am only here to comfort the most amazing girl in the entire world." My heart swoons when I hear this, and I again (this seems to be my favourite hobby today) relax against him.

"One moment then, my dear – let me go and change before coming back to you!" he says, and gently removes himself from my clutches and sprints through the door. I clear my bed, kicking the clothes I have just removed into the corner, and pull back the covers on my double bed. Just as I am ready to get in, Myrnin returns, wearing full length (arm and leg) blue striped pyjamas – yes completed with the pink bunny with fang slippers.

"Here I am then, my dear – I shall have to get you a pair of these absurdly comfortable slippers," he says, climbing in bed with me – he holds me close, my head resting on the hard, smooth plains of his chest.

"Myrnin," I say sleepily – he groans and says:

"Yes Claire?"

"I love you – do you know that?"

"My dear, I knew that a lot longer before you knew yourself, I was simply waiting for you to find it. Then I stepped in and told you my own feelings. So yes, I know that you love me. Do you, however know you mean more to me than science ever has, that I could never love anything as much as I love you?" he says to me, quite vehemently… obviously I believe him.

"Myrnin, you have just told me that, so therefore I definitely believe you – honestly, you are incredible!" I reply, leaning up to kiss him goodnight – although we haven't even been together a day, I feel as if we have been together forever, it is that perfect between us: if we stay like this, I will be the happiest girl alive!

I lean on his chest and hope we stay like this forever!

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter – review!**

**Vicky xx**


	16. Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 16 – honestly, this story has flown by! I have no idea **_**how**_** with the small events that have happened that it has taken 15 chapters, but there you have it! And I have to say, my update speed has been **_**phenomenal **_**with this story; however I am leaving for France (a week long) next Saturday, so you'd best enjoy the updates whilst you can!**

**Ahh yes, and Lauren/Shane is Tipsy14's I just stole it!**

**

* * *

**

I wake up, fully refreshed, my head and torso on Myrnin, who is still asleep – it appears. I shift slightly, as I do every morning to both wake myself up and check the time – it is 9am – but he wakes as well, as the pressure (even though it must be minimal) on his chest lifts.

He opens his eyes and they are so delicious and warm! He smiles widely at me, and my heart thumps harder, deeper, until I feel as if I have been sprinting.

"Hey," he says softly, as I dive back to bed, and he puts his arm around me, kissing my shoulder blade. I grin, and remember the kissing location meaning thing me and Eve made up last year:

**Forehead – sweet**

**Cheek – friend**

**Neck – I want you now (or in this town, I want to eat you right now) **

**Shoulder – you are perfect, the one I want to spend my life with**

**Lip – I LOVE YOU!**

So according to our pretty faultless scale, Myrnin thinks I am perfect and wants to be with me forever: but then again, this is _Myrnin_ we are talking about – the man who once told me to make pancakes you put the mixture in the oven in a cake dish!

"Hii," I reply in a sweetish voice, lifting up my head to receive more fireworks: honestly, it's a good thing I don't catch fire easily! My phone unfortunately beeps, but I recognise the sound of Sam ringing (I have individual ring tones for people, just the same text message noise) so I _have _to answer it.

I make a be quiet motion to Myrnin who chuckles at it, before I answer the phone just as Myrnin decides to pull me closer for a hug.

"Hey Sam, whatsup?" I breathlessly ask and he says:

"Nothing – I was thinking do you want to come over later – about 11am? We can have a game of hide and seek: this house is so huge that I'd never find you!" he jokes, and I laugh both at that but as a sense of relief from Myrnin kissing my neck softly – which meaning is his?

"Erm sure, I'd love to! I'll use the portal because I have no idea where the house is, so which room shall I have Myrnin make it to?" I ask, and Myrnin looks up at the mention of his name before obviously deciding it isn't in an interesting capacity, so resumes distracting me.

"Have it come to the Living Room on the first floor – I'll give you a tour round but that'll take most of the day. Next time, I'll take you outside and I will show you whereabouts in Morganville it is: I have to say, the first time I saw it, I was shocked too!" he says back, and I make an "mmmhmmm" noise, before saying:

"Right, well I'll go get ready and stuff then I'll see you at 11am?" I confirm before he says "Yes, bye"

I say bye before hanging up the phone, and squirm as Myrnin's kisses make me ticklish.

"Stop it!" I squeal, but he just continues before I manage to pull away to the other side of the bed. He follows, but then I change tact – moving to him and then kissing him on the lips so he is completely distracted from his previous mission.

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about," I murmur as we break apart, forehead on forehead, me breathing heavily.

"Claire, you do realise it is now 10:30am – I would have stopped earlier, but I fear I was rather enjoying myself a little too much," Myrnin says with a grin in his eyes and I realise I have 30 minutes to go from this bedraggled mess to looking half decent: possible if this man leaves!

"Myrnin, I cannot have you here distracting me whilst I get ready now in only 30 minutes, so please although I do not _want_ you to go, you have to," I explain and he nods, but then _his_ phone rings, as we are still hugging. He answers it with:

"Amelie, what can I do for you?" and I decide that because he was distracting _me_ on the phone, payback is needed. So, I begin kissing him on _his_ neck, seductively, and watch as he can barely concentrate on what Amelie is saying.

"If he is going to be fine for all day, I recommend a full 2 bags unless you want a disaster," he replies slowly, unable to get it all out instantly.

"Yes, I am fine…. Just a little busy," he replies to Amelie's obvious question – are you alright? Because I mean he was like that before with the Alzheimer's and I wouldn't not be worried if I had seen him through it.

"What? Oh yes, I did – I need to talk to you regarding the other thing we were talking about at the meeting," Myrnin says and I continue with my distractions before he hands up the phone – then I stop!

"You are a little mix – do you know that?" he says teasingly to me, as he gets up and walks over to the door still waiting for him to return to the lab.

"Yes, well I know but hey, paybacks a bitch!" I joke, throwing his slippers at him before he disappears through the door, it then disappearing. I pull clean clothes of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt before walking over to the bathroom – no sign of anyone, although Michael's door is still shut – and grabbing a hot shower. I dress, before running downstairs – phone in hand as I don't need a bag – to grab a cup of coffee. Where I happen to bump into Lauren. Thankfully, I remember Shane is working so that's not too bad, but still! Leaving his girlfriend here!

She looks a bit bashful and ashamed before ducking her head.

"Hey," I say to her, thinking about the 'heys' Myrnin and I were exchanging earlier: completely different, so completely and passionately in love.

"Hi," she says warily as I pour myself a cup and indicate if she wants one – she nods and moves her cup closer. I pour milk into my own before leaving it out for her because I don't know how much she would like.

I decide on chocolate spread on toast for breakfast (my very own pot, not to be touched by anyone else) so I place two slices in the toaster and wish for them to hurry up – it is already 10:40am! Whilst I wait, I grab out the chocolate spread and sip my coffee – someone must have bought some more – and Lauren looks at me.

"Aren't you bothered that Shane is with me?" she asks, not obnoxiously but simply curious.

"No, I'm not bothered because I broke up with him and also, I was on a date last night anyway so why should I be bothered what Shane does?" I reply and she nods but doesn't press for more information. However, she does say:

"Do you mind if I go out with him?"

That's a bit of a weird question: then again we _do_ live in the same house and everything. But then my eyes dart down to what is in her hand.

"No, but what I _do_ mind is someone using my very own special chocolate spread. So for that, get out of this house now!" I yell, and she jumps, startled.

I walk out into the living room, following her, and I see Myrnin standing in the portal doorway – does that portal ever leave here now? He is laughing loudly and I shoot him a dirty look (hey, I did say that we argue!) before saying:

"You can shut up now Myrnin." And with that, I walk back to the kitchen – once I hear the front door slam – and slather my toast in chocolate spread…. Mmmmm yummy!

11:59am – I walk over to the portal and open it to a living room that I have never seen before – this must be it!

I walk through and see a beautiful red haired man standing there waiting for me.

"Heya Sam!" I say, walking over to hug him.

"Hey you!" he replies, lifting me up – well I was only 16/17 (not really an excuse but anyway) before so he could do that and I don't mind really. Just wish it was Myrnin.

"Had your blood?" I confirm and he laughs before nodding – good!

"Enjoy the chocolate spread?" he jokes and _I _nod.

"Wanna go look around the house?" he asks, and I say yes – whoo, I can see where Amelie lives!

Brilliant day this is going to be!

* * *

**I had absolutely no idea how to end the chapter – it was going to end with "**I walk through and see a beautiful red haired man standing there waiting for me.**" But I felt that that was too romantic and more Claire/Sam so I added the last bit on.**

**Also - would anyone like Oliver to bring a bit of darkness into the story somehow, somewhere?**

**Review please – or Oliver may be bringing his dark side over to your house!**

**Vicky xx**


	17. Sort the past by fixing the present

Chapter 17:

**Thanks to all you amazing people who read, review, fav or alert this story – you are all so, so awesome!**

"Sam, this place is absolutely amazing!" I coo, after the long, long tour – seriously it took over 2 hours to get around the 3 floors, all of which must total a mass of over 200,000 metres squared. The biggest room is Amelie and Sam's room (with gigantic en suite and dressing rooms) which takes up half of the 3rd floor… a huge gold and cream bed is the centrepiece on a raised area in the room, with mirrors, sofas, bookcases aligning the walls. This room is the best in the house, and I can see little bits of Sam added into it… indescribable now but when you look at it –well, it's completely obvious.

"Well, yeah – Amelie had it built when she built Morganville and she has always loved grandeur so I cannot say I am surprised," he begins, and I tell there is something else he wants to say. "Claire, are you aware of what has happened between Amelie and myself over the past 70 years?"

I shake my head, and he says:

"If you don't mind, I would like to tell you now."

"Of course Sam, I would like to hear it!"

"I was born and raised in Morganville, my parents were protected, I was an only child and I was happy. I had a childhood sweetheart called Melissa and when I was 18 I asked her to marry me," he begins and I feel shock that he had a relationship before Amelie: then again he _had_ to, because otherwise how would Michael be here?

"She accepted of course, but she was attacked and almost killed by a vampire. I knew of Amelie, of course, and I found her church when she was inside. I proceeded to shout at the most powerful vampire in Morganville about how my fiancée needs protection but I want to take the responsibility about it. She accepted, and then I became property, body and soul, of Amelie – like you Claire. However, she never asked me for anything – besides the blood tax - and within 6 months Melissa and I were wed and expecting our first child. I had always wanted a son, and that was part of the reason we had the baby. Everything was going great, and we bought the Glass House – I never knew about Amelie being able to get in, I thought it was safest as a founder house for our child – getting ready for the baby. But then disaster struck and when our son was born, Melissa died in childbirth. For many weeks I couldn't cope with seeing my son, my parents looked after him, until Amelie came to the house – through a portal. I was really shocked, as I didn't know about them!" he breaks off with a smile, and I feel so unhappy for him that he got a son but lost his wife.

"I was really scared – I was positive she was going to kill me. But then, she moved over to the cot in which my son lay bawling his eyes out, and smiled down at him – he instantly stopped crying. I relaxed a little because obviously she wasn't going to hurt him by killing his only parent. She began talking to me, getting me to stop the drink and to return to my job for the sake of my son. I don't know how she did, but she managed it and within a week I was as I was before, just without Melissa and with a son. Then Amelie began dropping by without her bodyguards almost daily – at first, to check on me but then it grew into a real relationship… I felt something so strong for her, that I couldn't survive without her in my life," Sam continues and I know that soon they will be in a sort of relationship.

"So, by now a year had passed since Melissa's passing and I finally felt etiquette would allow me to move on. Therefore, I asked Amelie out on an official date – completely out of the ordinary given she wasn't just a vampire, but the Founder, and I was a lowly human, her property in a sense although she had never used it on me: she knew how much Melissa had meant to me so didn't want me to have to do her bidding just to protect her, and then my son. She accepted, and then the next night I left Dan with my mother, whilst I took Amelie to a beautiful restaurant downtown. Somehow, we both ended up proclaiming our undying love for one another… then a human burst into the restaurant and began brandishing a gun at Amelie. Although logically I knew it wouldn't hurt her, I couldn't stop myself jumping in front of her just as the gun went off: I was shot in my stomach." Sam breaks off with the horror and pain of the injury that obviously meant that he was seriously in danger of dying.

"Can you carry on?" I ask gently, giving him a hug and he nods.

"Yes, it's just I have never told anyone the entire story before," he says, and I feel such pride at this – but then guilt… I mean _come on_ it's a sad story!

"I was losing so much blood, and Amelie cradled me in her arms. She mentioned something about turning me, and I agreed to anything that meant I could stay here – with her. I only realised afterwards what pain it meant – she almost drained me before making me drink her blood… I rose up and wanted to kill the man who almost killed me. However, Amelie knew that I wouldn't want to kill a person – and I never have, I have never drunk from a living human – so found some blood bags in the kitchen and gave them to me. Dan stayed with my parents, and I assumed that now I was a vampire, Amelie could be with me: how wrong was I," his voice is really hard and angry now, and I really hope that Amelie isn't listening through the walls.

"She made sure I was ok, getting me used to being a vampire, and for a week or so we were fine: then she told me she couldn't be with me, that I wasn't right for her and that I wasn't to contact her again. But before she left, I made her listen to my plans for humans to have the same rights as vampires – she listened through ears clouded with her tears at leaving me but then left. I saw Dan from time to time, but when he was older he had less and less to do with me – until _his_ son was born and the resemblance between us was uncanny. For Michael's life I saw him bi-monthly to try and make up for not being there for Michael. But I didn't have Amelie. And for fifty years, I didn't fit in anywhere – most humans thought I was a normal vampire, after their blood but I wasn't, I just seeked company. However, there were many, such as Eve, who let me be their friend. Vampires didn't trust me – I was the youngest so wasn't allowed to know anything, but the shunning didn't make me violent… it only made me desperate to see Amelie and ask her why she left me, when she loved me," he continues, and I am so sorry for him because the person he has loved for so long, left him on the outsides, not fitting in anywhere.

"You were in town and she realised I could now be useful to her – I was trusted by Eve and Michael to be near you, and once you realised who I was I am guessing that you trusted me as well – but saving you from Myrnin had to have helped!" he theorises, looking puzzled and I nod at his assumptions.

"She spoke with me and said I was an experiment – to see if lack of contact would make me violent. And slowly, we began to speak more and more before she invited me over here for dinner. However, the war broke out and although we spent so much time here, together, it wasn't willingly or alone – this is where we were based for 6 months," he explains – this is why Bishop never found them – because they hid in a place that almost noone knows about in it's location.

"Then she was so mad at me about Jason and the portals but before we 'got ourselves caught by Oliver' she told me exactly how she felt about me, probably knowing that one of us wouldn't make it through. And she was right – for two months I left her alone and in pain and I am so sorry, not just to Amelie but to you, Michael and Eve as well because I know you had to deal with her. Claire, I know about the blood offering and the silver and I apologise so deeply for the pain I inflicted on you, through the pain Amelie suffered," he breaks off and tears are welling so much in my eyes I can barely see him.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault – Bishop was a piece of work and who knew about whom he would choose. As for the blood offering, Amelie was the one in so much pain but Sam, _it wasn't your fault_," I try to press home, properly crying as I try to get him to realise he wasn't the one who made it all happen.

"Thank you Claire, but I cannot abstain from the blame on my part. So don't try and make it less of my fault because you'll only make me feel worse – I could have been strong enough to keep with her as she held me but I wasn't. however, there was a point to my telling you my life story Claire," he changes the subject before I can say anything more that it wasn't his fault: it really wasn't but how can I get him to remove the pain he is inflicting on himself.

I wipe my streaming eyes, before saying:

"What is it Sam?"

"I plan to ask Amelie to marry me," he says and I feel such a stab of shock but so much delight and pleasure as well.

"Sam that is so awesome!" I squeal, eyes wet for an entirely different reason now.

"But with everything that I have told you, do you think she will accept?" he sounds worried – pointless.

"Sam, if there is one thing that I know, it is that Amelie loves you with all her heart. It was visible back in the 50's or whenever, and she told me she loved you so much it broke her heart to let you go for all that time and it healed when you finally came together oncemore. I saw exactly how broken up she was over your death – I have never seen anyone in so much pain, it is unbelievable. She is completely and irrevocably in love with you Sam – there is absolutely no chance she will decline!" I explain and he grabs me in a bear hug.

"Wanna see the ring?" he asks me and I nod enthusiastically.

"Wait, she isn't here is she?" I ask in shock – because if she is, and the proposal is supposed to be a surprise, that won't exactly work – her ears are sharper because of her age.

"Don't be silly Claire, I made sure her, Myrnin and Oliver were having a meeting all day today – should be fun with all the revelations (he winks at me, and I know he wants to discuss Myrnin and I, but hey he's the one with the ring!) between them all!" he acts as if I am silly and I realise he has gone to a lot of trouble.

He opens a velvet case, and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It is gold, with a striking diamond nestled between the gold – this will look absolutely amazing on Amelie.

"Well?" he asks, valuing my opinion. I pretend to be surveying it, and looking like I don't like it but as his face falls, I say:

"Sam you have the best taste in rings ever – this will look absolutely amazing on Amelie. Hell _I'll_ marry you if she doesn't just for the ring!" I jest, and he (very lightly – after all, he is a vampire) very lightly punches me.

"You had me worried for a moment there you little monster!" and I laugh.

"Claire, about you and Myrnin…" he begins and I immediately stop – I knew him and Amelie conversation wouldn't last.

"Yes…" I say, leaving it open for him to continue.

"I know I ought to give you a speech about how much older he is, and that he is dangerous and everything but you already know that. However, I will say that although he has shunned society, I have known Myrnin for a very long time and you have made him so much better than before: he isn't as much of a danger and his craziness has decreased. So Claire, as long as you are happy, I am happy!" he says – the complete opposite of my expectations. I leap into his arms once more and I just feel so happy.

My phone beeps with a text:

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Claire**

**Don't let Sam see this **(when I read this, I move slightly so that he can't) **but please tell me, is he ok? I don't wish to act like I am checking up on him, but I cannot help but worry. Myrnin says (as he is so lazy he cannot be bothered to pick up his phone) to meet him at the lab at 7pm. **

**Amelie**

Ahhh, that is so sweet, checking up on him.

"Sam, are you ok – you don't need anymore blood or anything with there only being us two?" I ask, because I don't want to have a hungry vampire.

"I'm ok but if you stay much longer I'm going to have to get a bag because before, at the lab, there was Amelie and Myrnin to dilute your scent. We've been here for four hours so far and I think that is pretty good, but I say that you ought to leave now – I'm not pushing you out honest – just to be on the safe side," he considers and I nod.

Sneakily, so he doesn't really notice, I begin texting Amelie back:

**Hi Amelie,**

**Sam is doing fine – we've been fine all day but I am leaving now because he needs some blood soon: nothing wrong, we decided not to chance it. **

**Claire.**

I send that before looking at Sam – who is staring out the window at the tinted sunlight – and say:

"So when are you planning on proposing?"

"I have it all arranged – that's sort of the other reason you need to go because I need to transform _this_ room into a masterpiece: you cannot help because you wouldn't understand it and the significance – that I will propose tonight… can you find a way to keep Amelie away until 6pm? I'd owe you _big style_!" he begs and I nod eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll find a way but I'll send a 911 if she gets close," I reply, giving him a final hug (and receiving a peck on the cheek) before moving to the portal.

"So, not tomorrow but the day after – can I come back and you can show me where we are?" I ask and he nods.

"But Claire… not then but the time after can you please bring Michael? Because I miss him dearly – you understand, right?" he pleads, and as I look into his eyes I see the longing for his only living relation in Morganville to see him. I see that he has missed hi, dearly and I feel so sorry for Sam – he has missed so much whilst getting better, from a mistake that he blames himself for."

I nod before walking out the door: now, to find a way to distract Amelie for… 2 hours 25 minutes!

* * *

**Ahhh this chapter made me cry as I wrote it, especially the bit about Bishop: it was so horrible to write but I had to!**

**Please review, and please give me some ideas on how she can keep Amelie at bay! I have some but after this chapter, I feel we need some fun and laughter!**

**Vicky xx**


	18. A Proposal That's it?

**Chapter 18:**

**I love this story so much – it's unreal!**

**

* * *

**

So what can I do to distract Amelie? I decide to find her whereabouts now through Myrnin:

**Hi Myrnin, how are you? I will see you at 7pm, sure but – do not let Amelie see this – I need to find a way to keep Amelie away from her house until 6pm tonight: a) got any ideas how to do this and b) where is she now?**

**Love you**

**Claire xxxxx**

I send the message as I sit down onto the sofa.

Right, I could have a mental breakdown that lasts all of 3 hours, I could introduce her to gunkballing (not going to happen with her), I could… I have no idea: I really need Myrnin's help! Film day isn't going to work with a vampire like her, I could have her over to begin with to discuss Sam and everything but I'm not sure how long it'd last. Still, it's a start.

My phone buzzes and I read the message

**My dear, I have many ideas around in my brain currently, but they need sorting slightly. So to begin, I recommend inviting her over now – the meeting is almost finished but I can drag it out another half hour – to talk about Sam before I confirm the next stage in the process. Why is this necessary anyway?**

**All my love, Myrnin xxx**

That could work – begin with the Sam talk, like I thought, before moving onto whatever Myrnin dreams up!

So I decide to text Amelie.

**Amelie**

**Sorry to bother you, but would it be possible for you to come over after the meeting to talk about Sam and such things?**

**Claire**

I send the message before replying to Myrnin – honestly, I seem to be the busiest texter ever at the moment!

**Of course that is a brilliant idea: will you text me all the ideas, and then I can choose one to come up with? I will explain all tonight, I promise! And tonight, will you tell me about the meeting? Love you more, Claire xxx**

Ok, so lets think: is there anything that I can do to help, besides keep her away? I have to say though that it is so sweet what he is doing for her: it is so obvious just how much he cares for her, and her for him. I just cannot believe all the heartache they shared over the years, when they could have been happy for all that time.

"Claire?" Michael says and I jump so high – I never heard him approach. My heart is racing and he can hear that so he says:

"Sorry, I should have been a little noisier. Right, Sam just rang me and said that he needs you to keep Amelie here until 6pm – right? (I nod) well, do you have any ideas?"

"I'm getting her to come over on the pretence of talking about Sam which I can spin out for some time – I am just waiting for the confirmation. Myrnin is coming up with some ideas – I didn't tell him why she needed to be here, just that she did. I considered having a mental breakdown or gunkballing: now I'm considering staking her and removing it just before 6pm – she'll be mad but at least she'll be out of action," I come up with this idea, but Michael just laughs.

"Well you can discuss Sam for a while before finalising somet-" he begins but I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Right, we have three important vampires – one needs to be kept here, one is thinking of ideas to keep her here, so why don't we use the _other_ vampire to keep her here?" I consider and Michael smiles.

"That could work – if it wasn't for the fact the other vampire is _Oliver_!" he says and I grimace.

"Maybe, just maybe, if he knows that it is such an important thing, he'll comply?" I suggest and he shrugs.

"Who knows – ask him, if you want, and we'll know!"

My phone buzzes:

_You have a text message from Amelie_

**Claire, I would be happy to come over after this meeting which ought to finish in approximately 20 minutes now, to discuss Sam.**

**Amelie**

"She's coming over in about twenty – Michael…" I say his name very persuasively.

"What?" he says very warily.

"Well, because I'll have to talk to her, well… I sort of need you to call Oliver in a moment – go into the soundproofed room and ring him. please?" I beg and he comes over to ruffle my hair – I mean _come on_ I **am** 19!

"Claire, if it was pretty much anyone else asking me to talk to Oliver I would say no instantly. But because it is you… go on then!" he replies so I jump up and hug him.

"Wait until Amelie has arrived before you go up and call him because you don't want to be talking to him when she is there. Also, don't mention _why_ we need her, because Oliver, like Myrnin, wouldn't be able to keep it in – he didn't yesterday!" I instruct, muttering the last part to myself leaving Michael perplexed (well he shouldn't be a vampire then, invading in on other people's mutterings to themselves!

"Ok Claire, so what do you want to do now? Think of what Oliver could do to help us, and reasons why?" he suggests and I nod whilst texting Myrnin.

**Hi, love you, but I have to say that Oliver needs to be included in your plans because Michael is going to ask him to help when I am talking to Amelie. Can you think of any that involve him? Claire xxx**

Almost instantaneously, I get a reply:

**Honestly Claire, you need to get it into your head that I love you more. I have an idea that involves that vermin and is ingenious. Michael will inform him upstairs as I have set him up a portal – I will literally throw him through if I have to. Oliver's part in this will be that he is going to show up and insist on discussing pros and cons (he WILL have to find some cons) for Morganville to be run by vampires only. You can have an input etc but that's the gist of the plan. That ok? Xxx**

"What's the plan?" Michael asks and I almost show him the message before realising it shows the relationship between us, so I hurriedly say:

"Erm, well Oliver is going to come over and basically discuss – in a debate style – pros and cons for Morganville being ran by vampires."

Michael laughs, hard, and says:

"There is absolutely no way in hell that _Oliver_ is going to find a con to Morganville being ran by vampires!"

"Well, that's your job to be over the top persuasive to him basically hinting at whatever Amelie needs to be kept away from _could_ lead to him having more importance in the town and that if he thinks of any cons he may get more responsibility?" I suggest and Michael nods.

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Claire if you would be so kind as to stop texting Myrnin in a council meeting, that would be much obliged: I understand you have found 'true love' but that can wait until **_**after**_** the meeting and tonight. Understand?**

"Ohhh, she is _pissed_!" I say and Michael looks up.

"Who – Amelie? Why?" he inquires.

"I've been texting Myrnin to organise this whole thing and she is annoyed saying that they are in a meeting and such and to stop," I explain, pulling a face.

"Well, maybe if she is a little pissy, you talking to her may have to take a little longer, giving me some more time to win round Oliver with Myrnin's help?" he suggests and I nod: it's so great that Michael can find something good even in a bad scenario.

We now have to wait – well, I do, because Michael has gone upstairs to the secret room to be able to intercept Oliver as Myrnin pushes him through the portal… and to break up the inevitable fight before too much time is wasted.

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

**Hello my love, Amelie is just about to depart via the portal – I have set it that so she cannot access her own house whatsoever. I am just about to take Oliver through the portal to the secret room. See you soon.**

**Myrnin xx**

I quickly text Michael:

**They're almost here. c x**

And I sit casually on the sofa, waiting for the portal to open in…3…2…1… and there it does. There stands Amelie in a cream top with a chocolate brown suit over it: rather fashionable for an 1100 year old vampire trying to look about 50 (I actually think she is something like 32 – physically, so I have heard – but obviously life was harder back in the 900's so aged prematurely) but still making it work.

"Claire," she greets me coolly – and I recognise that tone. She is pissed about the texting still. Well this afternoon ought to be fun!

"Hey Amelie – would you like to sit down?" I ask politely, in the tone I always use when she is like this. It is _unbelievable_ how many moods older vampires seem to get into: the oldest 3 in the town are the worst… unfortunately (well unfortunately with Oliver there) they are the three vampires (sans Michael and Sam but they don't really count since they could both still be alive humanly at this point) I spend the most time with. What fun days I have!

Amelie moves over to sit down on the chair opposite me, and says:

"Claire, before we discuss Sam could I please have a moment to talk to you about something personal?" she asks and I nod.

"But are we entirely alone?" she asks, just after I hear a massive thump on the floor upstairs: so much for the room being soundproof!

"Erm, well Michael is here and I think maybe Shane and stuff so not really but I mean even old vampires can't hear all the way down here, can they?" I ask because I don't want to have her private business heard by the others.

"Some can – for example Myrnin because he was alone for so long – and I can also. Oliver has almost as sensitive hearing but usually hearing develops and improves at about 600 years – so Oliver is just off having brilliant hearing whereas Michael's is better than a humans but not amazingly clearer – just in the nearby vicinity," she clarifies… _great!_

"Well, before we begin can I get you a drink?" I ask because I need to text Myrnin and Michael about this.

"Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely, and… never mind," she says, and I get the distinct feeling she was going to say blood: if I want to get on her good side again, I may as well take her some. I run into the kitchen and turn on the kettle, placing Michael's sports bottle in the microwave for one minute and pulling out my phone in the space of 15 seconds.

**You must go and talk in the lab before returning when I tell you: Amelie is going to talk to me and I don't want you hearing – sorry.**

**Claire**

In the speed of light (3 x 10 to the power of 8) I send that to both Michael and Myrnin, before getting the milk out of the fridge, placing a tea bag in the cup and grabbing a clean spoon.

_You have a message from Michael:_

**Ok, we are going now – we'll be ready to return in 15 minutes so be ready for that. Oliver is actually accepting this without much animosity. M x**

Oh thank god, that is so good to hear. The microwave finishes and I grab the sports bottle and place it on the tray I set out, before pouring the boiling water into the cup. I remove the tea bag, add milk and place the cup on the saucer on the tray. I grab a can of coke for me out of the fridge but don't put it on the tray with the blood – _ewww_!

Amelie looks up from her phone as I enter and hurriedly moves it so that I cannot see the screen – ooohh, is there any secret love messages?

"Thank you Claire, I am grateful that you got my unspoken request," she smiles and I feel as if I have been forgiven.

"It's ok," I say awkwardly, looking away as she sips from the bottle before drinking from the cup we have set aside for her use only: I mean, there's going to be _blood_ on the rim now! There is silence for a moment as we both drink our respective drinks.

"Claire, I asked to speak to you because I feel it is my duty as nobody besides us, Oliver and Myrnin know about you and Myrnin. I simply wish to ask you that when… you feel it is time to take your relationship further, you remember he is a strong vampire who can break your bones in the blink of an eye with almost no effort whatsoever," she says awkwardly and I feel a major blush rising over my cheeks: I mean, talking about this with _Amelie_. It is seriously weird.

"Um, thanks Amelie but I mean… well that I mean is that I know and everything but thanks," I manage to stutter out and she smiles at my discomfited answer.

"Ok, well Claire that's the uncomfortable part over, would you like to discuss Sam and his progress with me and how you found the day?" she says and I breathe a sigh of relief that that is over: it was almost as bad as the first time with my parents and Hannah when we were evacuating and everything. Just bad in a different way because Amelie is a) a vampire, b) Myrnin's friend c) 1100 years old and d) has different opinions on stuff than to what I have.

"Erm yeah, well firstly your house is _a-mazing_!" I say and she smiles.

"Myrnin used to live in a larger place, in England, before we built Morganville. He had an entire floor dedicated to the lab but then here he decided to just have the lab – he didn't use the rest of the house apparently," Amelie says and I feel happy, knowing more about Myrnin's past.

"Yeah, well we took a couple of hours to go round the house and then he told me… he told me his story," I say slowly, scared she may go off the deep end about it. Instead, she sits there very still and silent, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Claire, you have to understand that I loved him so, so much and to let him go was one of the most painful things I have ever had to do in my entire life," she says quietly, softly, ashamed.

"Amelie you don't have to explain, Sam understands," I say back just as gently.

"Sam shouldn't _have_ to understand: I was the one who was too selfish to let the only man I have ever truly loved die, then abandoned him for 50 years because I had worries he wouldn't want me," she says – _**what**_?

"But, I thought you said it was an experiment – to see if a vampire shunned would turn evil?" I say, confused.

She shakes her head slowly, and the tears spill even more.

"I said that as a cover up, later. I stayed with him for a week and I felt so happy but he hated me – I could see it. He hated the fact he was now a vampire, one of the things he had hated most before – besides for me. I thought that if I stayed he would realise that I am nothing special and would just leave me, heartbroken. But I said to the other vampires about it being an experiment so I couldn't go back on my word… even though less than a week later I wanted to go back to him, not caring if my heart would break. But I couldn't and for 50 long years, he was shunned because I was too insecure in a man I should have realised would never leave me!" she cries, breaking into a sob at the end. I move over and try to comfort her and after a moment she calms back down.

"I never knew," I say and she looks at me.

"Of course you didn't Claire, I haven't even told Sam that – because imagine how that would tear him up… the person he pined over for 50 years saying the only reason that happened was because she was so insecure?" she says harshly and I want to move the subject on: what is _with_ today with people blaming themselves for things obviously not their fault (and although she started this one she did try to end it)?

"Ok, but back to today," I say and she makes a small smile as I make her give up her sad mantra, "Sam was really good – he lasted about 4 hours and he said he was proud because it was a lot harder than at the party because then there were you and Myrnin but there was only me with him my scent was stronger," I say and she shakes her head, smiling slightly.

"You see what I mean Claire, about young vampire's senses not being strong?" she asks, and I shake my head. "Very well then, you definitely wouldn't have known but all around the house I had stationed my bodyguards as well as cameras in most rooms – which cannot be used like Kim because they feed back to my phone only and only with motions of extreme love or violence – to make sure that you were safe."

I never realised she cared that much about me, to potentially take down Sam just to save me (even though I know she'd only pull him away, never killing him, because she couldn't lose her soulmate _again_) I really didn't know.

I check my watch – 14.5 minutes have passed – they're almost back.

"Well, Amelie thank you very much for that but Sam wouldn't have done anything!" I try to conclude the conversation.

"I love Sam with all my heart and know that he hasn't harmed a living human – but that could change just because of hunger – I know the feeling and I wish I had been stronger to overcome the desire," she says wistfully. There is another bang from upstairs and then Oliver, Myrnin and Michael descend down the stairs.

"Amelie I need to discuss something with you, something that I think needs to be decided on _now_ with only us 5 because it is that important," Oliver says grandly and Amelie rolls her eyes.

"Very well, what is it then Oliver?" she says dutifully and he replies:

"We need to discuss power in Morganville – whether humans can get more than now or their power reduces," he says – I'm sure that wasn't what the original idea was!

Michael behind him shrugs and mouths:

"It was the only way he would do it!"

I mouth back "ok" before Amelie says:

"Fine, then let this happen now but it isn't a final decision, just a pros and cons weighing up for both sides."

"Pro for more power to humans!" Michael calls, just as Oliver says, "Pro to less power to humans!"

"Michael your opinion I value more, so please continue!" Amelie decides, leaving Oliver looking a little mad.

"Well, humans have been under control in Morganville for many years now and I know exactly how it felt like," Michael begins and I gather that the pros and cons are to be spread out over a l-o-n-g time to fill the time up: honestly, they had 15 minutes what were they doing – baking cakes?

"You see, although things have improved since the new rules have been implemented, there are still many vampires (he shoots a look at Oliver, who studies his nails) who feel that humans are vermin and not worth being in power," he continues and Myrnin nods dramatically to what Michael is saying.

"But these are wrong. Humans are the driving force of this town – without them there wouldn't be any shops, facilities, money and for us, blood sources. And due to the fact that they _have_ to give us their blood and most of us aren't even grateful (another look at Oliver, who makes a funny face – first time I've ever seen that) for it, I feel that there ought to be basic things such as road management or signs that only humans do. I am not saying that the power shift has to be tremendous, just a little to show that we care," Michael finishes and I realise he had said "we" – he is a vampire, I guess I just forget that now and again.

And so it continues. For the next 2 hours we have Michael and Oliver battling it out – with the odd interjection from Myrnin on Michael's side – over their pros for their idea and the cons for the other.

"We can finish now – there is only 2 minutes until 6pm" I mouth to the three male vampires who inconspicuously nod to show that they understand.

Silence falls on the room as Oliver finishes his complete deconstruction of his plans for murdering the entire northern part of the city.

"Well since you have both decided to stop talking, I have something to say," Amelie says, rather coolly.

"Yes?" Oliver replies, sucky uppy.

"I think that the past two hours which I could have spent doing something useful have been completely wasted and I can say now… nothing will be changing," she finishes even more menacingly: _damn_ I didn't want her to be upset going home to be proposed to.

From the side of my chair I text Sam, whilst Myrnin reassures her of Michael and Oliver's stupidty (I bet that was the reason he agreed to Oliver partaking, to mock him):

**Sam she is on her way and sorry, she isn't very happy – turn all lights out now so that she cannot see (even though she probably can with her senses but the surprise element remains) and HIDE!**

**Claire x**

The message sent with a confirmation of it being opened (I set it so that if it hadn't by the time she wanted to leave I'd distract her again) as she stands, walks over to the portal and opens it, into darkness – to me at least. She shuts the door with a bang.

"Well I think that went rather well," Myrnin says rather happily, bouncing on his feet whilst Oliver laughs scornfully.

"Well? That was appalling you exotic lab rat!"

"used that before," I add in, to get a glare from Oliver but a grin from Myrnin.

"Claire, now that Amelie has returned home _why_ was this hullabaloo necessary?" he asks, strained – guess it took work to be nice for all this time.

Michael (guess Sam never told him why she had to be here) Myrnin, and Oliver all look at me expectingly.

"Well, Sam had to get the room ready for her – because he is planning on proposing to Amelie," I say, so elated that this is happening – it's like I am in a bubble.

However the men look at me, disbelieving!

Oliver (quell surprise) says:

"We did all that, for a _proposal_!"

Men have no sense of romance!

* * *

**Ahhh well this chapter is ridiculously long - tipsy14 I put in your suggestion at the top! Almost 4000 words, an achievement, a work of art I think: it has taken me forever!**

**Please review at the end of this beautiful chapter :D**

**Vicky xx**


	19. Sweet Nothings

**Chapter 19:**

**After the lovely long last chapter, and the rather depressing one before, I feel this is time to return to normal, sweet chapters, don't you? **

**

* * *

**

I stand here, gobsmacked. I mean, _come on_, a proposal is life changing for both people involved: it's the security that they will spend their lives together. Don't they see that?

"Yes, you kept Amelie busy for a couple of hours whilst Sam sorted some things out so that it would be all romantic – don't you _see_ the love in that? I reply, shocked.

"What I see in that is a love-addled man losing his senses and getting us to babysit the Founder because he cannot multitask: I also see a dent in my profits given Eve has had to be paid $15 per hour as it is overtime, so no I don't see love, I see money down the drain. So goodbye, before more follows," Oliver says haughtily and walks out of the front door, into the relatively strong evening sun.

"And I must be going to finish setting up something in the lab," Myrnin exclaims boisterously and walks over to the portal in the corner and disappears through it: I can see the impeccable white lab tables pushed to one side – what is he doing?

I move and plonk myself on the sofa, fully stretched out and hear my phone ringing – it's Sam.

"Hey Sam," I say, warily because why is he ringing?

"Hey Claire, she's just gone to the bathroom. What the _hell_ did you do to her because she was in the worst mood ever before she saw the room!" he replies and I feel guilt – maybe Oliver wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Well, we had a nice little discussion before talking about you: then we had a two hour debate where Michael and Oliver debated the pros and cons of handing more power to humans or taking more power for the vampires. She got up when they finished and said they had wasted her time. How is she now though?" I ask, feeling upset that I may have caused some climb for Sam to have to scale to be able to propose.

"She's fine now – she really mellowed and stuff when she saw me and things – I'll tell you more tomorrow or whenever I see you next," he says.

"Answer yes or no – have you proposed yet?" I want to know but Michael rolls his eyes and turns on the football to see England beating the USA (**this is English football**) 7-0, completely not interested in hearing if his grandfather has a new fiancée yet.

"No, but I am really hopeful!" he murmurs and I guess that Amelie is almost back. "Gotta, go Claire, I'll tell you later."

"Bye," I say into a phone that is already cut off. Michael looks over at me and says:

"I know, I know that you're going to think it's sweet and such but it's fine for them – they're both vampires and they'll never grow old and apart: Eve and I can't be together for much longer." He sounds really, really sad at the fact that Eve won't be with him forever.

"Michael, I don't know what to say – I mean it's not as if Eve is ever going to want to be a vampire and so I don't know what else I can say," I fudge because there _is_ no other way: the only other human/vampire relationship ended in the human becoming a vampire and Myrnin and I haven't exactly set off yet so I don't know what's going to happen. Someday, I may want to be with Myrnin forever so get turned, but… oh I don't know!

"Yeah, but just hearing how happy Granddad and Amelie are just makes me regret that I can never ask Eve to marry me," he stares into moody space, just as England increase the lead to 8-0.

"Michael I can't give you advice, but if you want your time together to be special be as romantic as possible now – or you'll regret it later," I say and he nods to himself murmuring something _wayyy_ too low for me to hear.

He then turns his head and looks me in the eye. "When I went to the lab today, it looked as if Myrnin was setting up for a date: there was a table and two chairs with candlesticks everywhere. It looked really like a date – do you know if he is going out with anyone?"

Uh-oh, awkward question here: do I lie to a vampire and he hates me, or tell the truth and the human Michael (he is in there, just buried) hate me… or very unlikely not mind? However, the lying part is out of the question given my face has gone bright red and I'm really embarrassed.

"Holy shit!" he says and wolfwhistles. "Does Shane know – was this why you…?" he tails off as I shake my head.

"Erm well I saw him with his lovely friend Lauren last night and I'd just been out with Myrnin and stuff, and I mentioned I had been out on a date when he said he'd been with her for ages. So he followed me upstairs and I said about Myrnin and stuff…" I trail off, before saying, "But there was nothing going on before we split – until yesterday in fact: and although he had feelings before he hid them for Shane."

Michael rubs his head and shrugs before getting up and pacing.

"Are you happy?" he suddenly asks me and I jump because I hadn't been expecting him to speak to me after the revelations – and I am going upstairs to get ready in a minute.

"Yeah," I reply, "Yeah, I really am!"

"Well that's the only thing that matters so, just please be careful – he ma be cured but he is still one of the most highly strung vampires," he urges me and I flip him off.

"Relax, I already know about that and Amelie beat you to it anyway," I reply and he looks in shock: he says, "Amelie knew about this?"

"Yeah, she apparently was the one that told him that what he felt was love for me, and she told Sam and stuff – well they are great friends," I explain as I head for the stairs.

"Oh right-" he begins but cuts off when Eve walks in the door shouting, "Hello, Michael have you eaten everyone?"

I snort and Michael throws me a dirty look before turning and kissing Eve – now I don't really want to see that. I run up the remaining stairs – it is 6:15pm so I have 45 minutes to get ready for this date – which has a romantic scene… nice dress required!

I go straight to the bathroom and take a long hot shower and wash my hair. Then I walk through to my bedroom, clutching the towel around me, carrying my clothes back to my room, sans the dirt stuff.. I walk in and jump – there is a mannequin wearing a dress inside… when the _hell_ did that get there?

I see a note attached to the mannequins shoulder – I rip it off and it says:

_Dear Claire_

_I wanted you to have something new to wear and I forwarded the next years worth of wages to pay for it for you: please wear it tonight… apparently it will look fabulous on you but I think you'd look great in a bin bag (not that you've ever worn one of course)_

_See you tonight_

_Myrnin xxxxxxx_

That is so sweet – I take a step back to both stop my dripping hair ruining the dress and also to survey the dress that means I'm not getting paid for a year. It is bright red, covered in sequins (sparkly) and is off the shoulder – absolutely _beautiful"_ It looks like it comes up to mid thigh and there are a pair of medium heeled red shoes on the floor that match the dress to perfection! On the bed is a black clutch bag, sequined, and absolutely divine! Myrnin, you rock!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(**this part is in Amelie's POV and returns to just about the time she returns from the toilet)**

I walk back to the living room at human speed and am careful not to smudge my lipgloss hastily applied. So _this_ is why Claire was so eager to get me to come over and stay for all this time – she really must care for us to agree to potentially put me in a bad mood (which I was) with her for Sam. Thank you Claire.

_Flashback (but she is in present time, just thinking back to then):_

I walked in to the room in my house, and found it in pitch darkness – I always have a small lamp in the corner because although I can see in the dark, it gives it a homely feeling. However, there was no light and just before I reached for the switch, a romantic hue of lighting came on over my head – and there I saw him. Sam was stood by a table ornately decorated with crystal and my favourite flowers. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looked so happy to see me, all my anger dispelled away, leaving only love for him

_End of flashback sequence_

I carry on down the corridor and just as I reach the doorway to the plush room, I see Sam tucking away his mobile: probably Claire talking about me and my 'attitude' towards them. Ah well, I _am_ the Ice Queen after all, nicknamed back when I was the Queen of England and hated by most because of my awful husband. Still, best to leave unpleasant memories in the past.

Sam smiles widely as I walk back to him. We enjoy a delicious starter and main course, talking about everything and anything. The waiter takes away our plates and instead of instant service with the dessert, nothing comes.

"Amelie, I have wanted to do this for many years," Sam says suddenly – I think I have an idea where this is going. "But now, I feel that it is the right moment and that we have had to suffer all that we have to be who we are today."

He is going to, isn't he? Yes.

He stands up and moves to my side before falling to one knee (_yes_!) and asking me:

"Amelie, you are the only woman for me and I love you more than you can imagine. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" with this, he pulls out a velvet box and inside is the most _beautiful_ ring in the history of the world.

"Yes," I manage to say, through all my elation and Sam slips the ring onto my finger. I throw my arms around him before he kisses me with such a passion… oh, I don't know. But one thing I know is that I am going to be Amelie Glass soon. And I cannot wait to marry the man, the only man, I have ever truly loved.

**Claire's POV**

I look in the mirror and check that my curled hair looks ok pinned back in a bun. I think it does. I grab my clutch and pull on my shoes before running to the portal in the corner of the room and walking through (Michael knows that I am going but I did just text him to remind him) it.

I gasp in complete shock: this place is _amazing_!

Myrnin emerges from the corner and he is wearing a perfectly fitting black tuxedo. Mmmm, I love this man. He walks over and I wrap my arms around his neck, winding my fingers in his hair before kissing him: these fireworks aren't going anywhere!

"Hey my sweetheart, would you like to sit?" he asks me, and I nod so he pulls out a chair at the table.

Date number two to commence!

* * *

**Sorry for the ending: I didn't know how to end it!**

**What did you think of Amelie and Sam's engagement? **

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	20. Eggs and Toast

**Chapter 20:**

**

* * *

**

"Myrnin, where did you get this from?" I ask, after swallowing the most divine chicken I have ever tasted.

"Erm, well the restaurant round the corner from the City Hall does take out for what happens to be the best food in the world – I can cook but only basics like pizza and microwave meals – I have never used the cooker - and anyway I didn't want it to go wrong and burn the house down!" he looks sad that he may do this, so I vow that I WILL teach him to cook more than the basics.

"Well, just be thankful that the daughter of one of the best cooks in town is your girlfriend so she can teach you," I teasingly laugh, leaning closer to him with every slow, sultry word.

"Oh is she now? Where then? Only joking darling, but I have to say you look absolutely divine tonight, that dress is perfect on you!" Myrnin starts joking but ends up entirely serious and complimentary. I blush at the compliment and probably look the exact colour of my dress, but it's absolutely wonderful, so great.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself, big man," I return and he looks very pleased with himself: I wouldn't say that he is vain but the amount of hair products in his bathroom, and the time he spends in the mirror makes him almost there!

In the background is the new The Script album, and the song "Science and Faith" is playing – how perfect for this lab with the science but also the faith between us two? The Script, you are absolutely awesome!

We finish the meal and dessert before moving onto the sofa; Myrnin takes his wine whilst I have my coke, even though he already offered me wine. I declined because I would rather (if this goes anywhere) be doing it with a clear head rather than being even a little of out control.

It is 9pm now, and I snuggle into Myrnin's rather comfortable side, pressing my head into his chest. He removes my drink from my hand and places both drinks on the table in front of us. He moves his arm to go around me, and I shift so I end up half in his lap, half on his chest.

"Sooo…" he begins, but cannot continue because the pressure from my lips knocks it out of him: he wraps both arms around me and I push myself in closer to him, getting rid of any gaps between us.

This continues for what seems like forever, before, somehow, he manages to push me around so I am on my back, with him above me, lying on the sofa. For a moment I hesitate, getting my breath back before kissing him once more with complete faith in my actions.

Slowly, I remove his jacket and begin unbuttoning his shirt, using the collar to pull him in closer to me, feeling the complete muscle under the skin of his chest and finding them completely intimidating against my weakness and overall lack of strength.

I breathe in deeply as he kisses my neck and shoulder extremely sexily, just the entire motion felt right. Then my lips find his once more and it's just incredible, the passion, the intensity, the love.

Shaking slightly, I begin to unzip the side of my dress which almost gets him shocked enough to stop kissing me. Once the dress is completely unzipped, I finish the remaining buttons on his shirt and pull it off him, revealing the most perfect six-pack that could ever exist.

Somehow he stops kissing me and says:

"Are you sure about this?"

I nod, completely positive that this is what I want, and he lifts me up, the dress falling off in the process as I kick off my shoes, and at vampire speed takes me to his room… (**use your imagination that I know you must have)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

I flop back onto the pillows, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing!" I exclaim and he chuckles.

"Well, it has to be said, I am amazing like that!" he replies, rather vainly, and I mock hit him on the chest – purely theatrically, he winces.

My phone buzzes from the floor where it was carried through. I open it and see the time is 12:45am. I have a missed call from Sam at 11:00pm but I can just call him back tomorrow.

_You have a text message from Eve:_

**Where are you? I've been worried sick whilst Michael just sits here, saying you don't need looking for! You had best have a good excuse for this worry. Sam rang the house**

"Ohhhhh," I murmur as Myrnin moves to look over my shoulder at the text.

"Why isn't Michael bothered?" he inquires, musing the thought.

"Because earlier, well he saw the table in the lab and mentioned it and he asked me if you had a girlfriend and it sort of came out!" I say and he smiles at my recall before frowning.

"That was supposed to be a surprise for you, the idiot boy ruining it for you. Never mind, we have plenty of time for more surprises," he responds and I turn around to continue kissing him… (**again imagination required)**

Oh SHIT, I forgot to text Eve back! I realise this suddenly and pull away from Myrnin, leaving him looking hurt. I grab the phone and realise that I have missed 10 calls and 3 more texts from Eve.

**Where are you?**

**Are you hurt?**

**Claire Danvers if you do not answer this text message in 10 minutes I will have the police out looking for you!**

Shit, shit, shit!

**Hi Eve, sorry I forgot to text back, I was… busy. You should have listened to Michael, I am completely fine – I'll see you tomorrow, maybe before work. Go to bed you have to work!**

**Claire x**

Once I send this, I feel much more relaxed and comfortable.

"Well," Myrnin says, "Shall we continue?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wake up with my head on Myrnin's chest, his hand slowly tracing the contours of my back, up and down – it feels so good! He feels me stir and says:

"Good morning sweetheart – would you like some breakfast?"

I make that noise everyone makes when they wake – "Mmmpphhh" – and stretch before nodding my head.

"Wow, what time is it?" I ask as the curtains seem to be struggling to block out all of the sun, not that it matters to Myrnin.

"Almost 11am – I woke up not long ago but you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you up," he confesses with a shy smile, a key to my heart inside of it.

11AM! But I said I'd be home in the morning and by the time I leave it's _not_ going to be morning! I click my back and pull the sheet up slightly as it's a little cold – vampires aren't exactly the BEST heat source!

"What's for breakfast?" I ask warily, remembering he only cooks 'microwave meals and pizza' and they aren't exactly breakfast items. And his pancakes are in a cake dish in the oven.

"Well, I was thinking eggs with toast?" he suggests and I make a noise in agreement, so he pulls himself up and walks over to the chest of drawers and selects some underwear before grabbing a pair of jeans off the rail and a plain white t-shirt… whilst I have to wear the dress I abandoned in the living room last night.

"Erm, Myrnin," I begin, feeling awkward, "Can you set up a portal to my room so I can get some normal clothes?" he nods, and waves an arm elaborately (for show because I can set up portals, just risk addling my brain in the process) and there appears a lovely door.

"Thanks – I will be back before breakfast is ready!" I call after the figure going into the lab. 10 minutes later I return, fully dressed and looking nice (enough) for a morning-after the night before person.

"Myrnin?" I call from the lab where I arrived, "Myrnin is breakfast ready?"

"My lady, there is a _slight_ problem in the kitchen – would you mind assisting?" he asks, as I jump – he didn't make any noise approaching. His hair is singed; he is nursing a burned hand and looks rather frazzled. I run through and he says:

"Well, the toast is stuck to the frying pan and almost on fire whilst the eggs refuse to come out of the toaster so I stuck my hand down and was almost electrocuted!" he moans. Oh. My. God.

"Myrnin," I begin, laughing my head off – he has a bemused look now -, "Myrnin you put the eggs in the pan and the bread in the _toaster_!"

Hahahahahaha, well this is going to be a fun day!

* * *

**Hahaha, based slightly on tipsy14's bacon and toast problem, I changed it slightly! **

**What did you all think? Please reviews are needed!**

**Vicky xx**


	21. Grinning Like A Monkey

Chapter 21:

**Thanks to the new reader 'shadow kissed 4eva' who kindly fav'd this story recently and to those readers who simply read! Enjoy the chapter!**

"What do you mean – I thought that you have to toast the bread by getting it hot and put the eggs in the toaster to cook them?" he says, obviously confused. I walk over and turn off the cooker (which he has managed to work) and switch the hissing toaster off at the wall: I think it may be easier to buy a new toaster than salvage this one.

"No, you _toast_ the bread in the toaster – hence the name _toast_-er – and to make fried eggs, firstly you remove the shell then fry in the _fry_ing pan," I explain gently, not trying to make him upset.

"Well that is just _great_ – I can't even cook breakfast for the one woman I love," he chastises himself and I give him a hug.

"It's alright Myrnin, you missed out on a lot but we can learn it can't we?" I console him, before my phone buzzes… that'll be Eve! I pull my phone out and rightly so, there is:

_You have a text message from Eve_.

**Claire, where the hell are you? You said you would be home before I left for work – you weren't – and now Michael says you still aren't home. You have a LOT of explaining to do, as well as the fact I hear you already knew about Amelie and Sam's engagement… I had to learn from Oliver, who took great deal in gloating that he was telling me. So Claire, you had best get your story straight.**

Now she is _really_ mad, and I mean really.

"Myrnin, sweetie, sorry but I have to leave now – Eve is really mad and I need to get home now, but do you want to stay over tonight?" I say, asking something I really want.

"Of course I will – how about I come over at about 9pm? Then you've talked to Eve, Amelie and anyone else that wants to talk to you?" he replies – Amelie has wanted to talk to me?

"Oh, dear Amelie simply wishes to apologise for yesterday now she knows why you were keeping her there, and also to thank you for helping Sam out," he explains, noticing the worried look on my face as I processed the information.

"Oh that's good – I'll speak with her later, but bye! Love you!" I call just before I open the portal to the Glass House. Michael looks up from the paper (and then back down) then says "Hey" as I pass the sofa where he is sat, on the way to get something to eat.

"Hi!" I call through as I put bread in the toaster, not the eggs, and get my chocolate spread out – thankfully not touched since the shouting incident yesterday – as my phone rings – it's Sam.

"Hey Sam!" I exclaim and he laughs before saying:

"Hey Claire, how are you doing? Well as you can probably tell from the fact I'm not depressed over at your place that Amelie accepted my proposal – we're going to take it slow so we won't be getting married for some time now but still, the motions are in place!" he sounds so happy and I cannot help but grin from cheek to cheek.

"That's great Sam, really," I say back.

"Amelie says that she is coming over in half an hour to talk to you about something – apparently I am not to know!" he chuckles and I am guessing it's the 'bride' part of the wedding: but what is it? Because normally, wedding details are left to the bride but I know that Sam is going to want to do a lot of work on it as well so I truly have no idea… the only thing I can think of is the dress or the flowers? But trust Amelie to not ask to come over, simply telling me that she is: then again it _wa_sher house and she _is_ the Founder and everything, as well as becoming a good friend (I think she has actually learnt the meaning of the word and is decidedly nice for it – to me at least!) to me and I don't ask to go to the lab, I just go.

"Alright, well I'm just grabbing something to eat so do you want to do anything today or tomorrow?" I ask him, balancing my phone on my shoulder/ear to keep it in place as I grab the toast and promptly begin slathering on the chocolate spread.

"Today- no, I can't because this afternoon I am being tested by Myrnin for health checks, but tomorrow afternoon sounds good – I'll share with you the mysterious location of the house!" he says spookily – I actually really want to know where it is!

"Great, so I'll see you then!" I exclaim and after we've both said our goodbyes I hang up the phone and eat my toast.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear Eve yell – if yell is a strong enough word – from the front door: Michael is trying to soothe her by saying:

"Honey, it's alright, she is just in the kitchen but she was fine." However, Eve is storming into the kitchen, shoes slamming into the floor, and she bursts through: a graveyard ablaze, furious.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been since you didn't appear last night: Michael was all 'she's ok and don't worry' but I did anyway because I am your friend!" she screams at me – I mean it isn't exactly doing my eardrums any favours!

"And then you don't come home at _all_ last night, before not turning up in the morning either! So where the hell have you been Claire?" she continues.

"Well I went on a date and stayed over," I say, not mentioning Myrnin given the fact Eve dislikes him the most of all, given the fact he stored her in a room with no food or water, locked so that none of us could have rescued her.

"That's it? The major explanation that you brainiac likes to give, is 'I went on a date and stayed over'? wow Claire, that's a really crap excuse!"

"Well, sorry but that's the truth now if you please I am going to go and get changed before I talk to Amelie about something," I say, storming out of the kitchen.

"That's another thing: why did Michael and Oliver know about Amelie getting a proposal before me?"

"Eve, for gods sake, just _leave it_! We didn't know until after we kept her here for two hours to let Sam set it up, so please just stop going on!" Michael lets rip, leaving a very stunned Eve, with me frozen on the stairs. Before running up as fast as possible to shut the door to my room, and block out the couple arguing. Which works pretty well actually: as long as the music is blaring… and I sing along… and study at the same time.

_You have a text message from Amelie_

**Claire, would you mind coming over to my office instead of me heading over there now? It is just that it is easier for me and Sam is out anyway.**

**Amelie**

I immediately respond:

**Amelie**

**Of course, I'll just come over now.**

**Claire**

I run downstairs and say to the arguing pair – I block out the subject because I don't want to be listening.

"Just going to Amelie's house now. Bye!"

And with that I run to the portal and open to the thick red carpet, Amelie waiting by the desk with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen (and the gorgeous ring on her finger.)

* * *

**Anybody have any ideas where they think the house ought to be? If so, review and tell me, if not… still please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Sorry the chapter is short – wasn't much I could put on this!**

**Vicky xx**


	22. Dresses and Plans

**Chapter 22:**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, read or fav'd (as well as story alerted) this story: in 6 days I have had 1400 hits, which is only 100 from the amount I have had on my uber successful Harry Potter story, so thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Claire, I am so glad you could make it – please take a seat!" Amelie says, completely glowing. I comply and she perches on the edge of the seat she pulled closer to me. She then takes a deep breath and timidly smiles.

"Well Claire, firstly I would just like to apologise for my actions and behaviour yesterday afternoon: I didn't know of Sam's request to you and so therefore acted horribly. Please accept my apology," she sounds utterly sincere and I say:

"Amelie it's fine! I know I'd have felt the same way if I was being held somewhere against my will when I wanted to be elsewhere!" I laugh at the end and she joins in before showing me her hand.

"I accepted Sam's proposal and I have a proposition for you. Would you be my maid of honour?" she asks nervously and I immediately nod.

"Of course I will Amelie, that's an honour! Do you have any idea when it's going to be?" I enthuse and she beams (for her) at my acceptance.

"Well Claire, I don't want it to be so soon. I want to spend time with Samuel before we wed and not to rush things. This is going to be a day I remember forever and if it means I wait four, five months for it, I don't care," she replies, full of love for Sam – they are so perfect together!

"Of course, well what are you going to do first?" I ask – I mean what does a maid of honour _do_?

"Well, I was thinking that Samuel and I would sort out the location – I get the gist that he wants to be involved in the planning. However, I will be unable to do some things, due to my commitments, so when Sam wishes to go and sort something I would really, truly, appreciate it if you took my place!" she requests – really? She trusts me with her _wedding_?

"Claire, I wouldn't ask this of anyone, I need someone I can trust and you can incorporate it into your rehabilitation for Sam: please accept Claire. Also, I will require your input on a dress for myself, you and also the guest list," she continues, my heart pumping hard because what if she doesn't like what I pick?

"But Amelie, what if I choose something and you don't like it?" I press, wondering what the solution would be.

"I value your opinion and selections very highly and mixed with Sam's, which can be both similar and dissimilar to my own, I hope that they create a lovely design etc, and if I really, truly, hate them, I can always return and sort them myself. Claire, you would be doing me a great favour, please accept!" she repeats the last part and with her confirmation that she won't kill me if I get something she doesn't like, well that's enough for me!

"Amelie, in that case I would be happy to help you out however you need it – when are you dress shopping?" I ask her, because apparently this is one of the most important parts of the day, according to all the films about weddings.

"I have an appointment with the store on Saturday, 3 days time; if you would be able to make it I would value your input greatly as I hope to choose a dress for us both at the same time: there is no point in returning to ogle the dresses when it's simply a bi-part to the wedding," she responds – well she is organized and I guess that to her, marrying the man she loves is more important than little finicky bits.

"Ok, I'll make sure I'm not doing anything then – I thought I'd come over tomorrow to hang out with Sam but should Michael come yet or not?" I ask, and she looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Come for an hour – I understand he was planning on sharing the location of this house but only with you – and then go home and grab Michael and bring him back here. I will make sure my guards are on guard, so to speak, as Sam may have a little problem with such a young vampire – simply territorial and also, Michael is more human like and although he hasn't harmed you, he hasn't been across a young vampire yet," Amelie compromises between the two ideas and I shudder that Michael could get attacked by his own grandfather: well not Sam, just the relearning part of him.

"Ok then, so I'll come over about 11am if that's alright?"

"Well, I have to go to a lovely meeting with the two best friend vampires Oliver and Myrnin tomorrow at 11am so yes that is perfect timing," Amelie says, completely sarcastic about the vampires who cannot stop arguing for the world: one of their many arguments involved which one of them owned a pencil – I repeat a _pencil_ – back in the 1800's! I mean, it's absolutely ridiculous!

"I really hope you enjoy that!" I say, dead pan serious and she laughs really loudly at my irony.

"Claire, I must take this – it is very important, so I shall see you Saturday?" Amelie, says, looking at the caller display on the mobile phone in front of her. I nods before standing up to leave, walking over to the portal, waving as I walk through into the (thankfully) empty living room. I couldn't bear having to listen to them arguing even more, especially when I was the one which kicked it all off!

I flop down on the sofa and grab the first book I see on the coffee table: Great Expectations. Fun – dear old Pip stranded in a graveyard in the first chapter, gives you a real expectation of fun and games for the book (joking, I have read it before!) doesn't it? I flip through the pages, not really reading before jumping when I hear the front door slam shut. In comes Shane with a bag of meat which he proceeds to throw into the fridge.

"Hey!" I say, friendly – I don't want to argue.

"Mmmm" he replies noncommittally – urgh why do people do that?

"Shane why aren't you talking?"

"Try the fact I hear my ex-girlfriend is in a loving relationship with the person that broke us up in the first place and the fact you quite obviously slept with him last night given the fact you never came home!" he explodes. "Then I'm in my room and I hear you telling Eve, making Michael and her fight so bad that she's left the house in tears and gone to _Oliver_ of all people. So Claire, I _really_ don't want to be friendly with you, especially as you upset my girlfriend badly over CHOCOLATE BLOODY SPREAD!" he yells the last part and I lean away, frightened of this Shane that I never experienced before.

"Shane I'm sorry but none of that is my fault; you've moved on with Lauren so why am I not allowed to do the same? And as for Michael and Eve, it's not my fault they argued over something small and you know how picky I am over my spread, and if you aren't going to give your girlfriend the house rules, maybe she shouldn't be coming over anyway," I say soothingly, but not losing the message I am sending: that just because we are broken up, it doesn't mean that I am to blame for everything!

"Whatever!" he says, defeated and walks up the stairs. I don't feel like I've won, I feel as if I have hurt someone close to me, and I feel so much guilt at that: although Shane and I aren't together anymore, it doesn't mean that we can't be at least civil and arguing with him really hurts me.

Well, if he cannot accept me, I cannot be bothered to deal with him so I wander over to the computer, turn it on and the broadband and wait for it to load so I can begin to look at wedding items for the wedding of Sam and Amelie. This is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Amelie is quite human in this one I think, but not as much****as the last! I feel sorry for the argument, but it'll fit into the story – after all, Michael and Eve cannot be together always so… anyway, please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	23. I've missed you grandpa

**Chapter 23:**

**Enjoy the Spanish in this chapter: 30 hours to go till I do my assessment, still haven't written it or learnt it – I've given you this chapter instead so I hope you're grateful and you all review!**

**Coming now xxx**

**

* * *

**

Just as I read the text, Myrnin bursts through the portal, wearing pyjama bottoms but his chest completely bare – gorgeous! I look over to check that the door is locked – it is – and jump into his arms, receiving the best kiss in the world. Well, until the next one!

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" he murmurs, into my ear, his nose nuzzling my neck and cheek.

"Oh I was _ok_ before you came, now I am ecstatic and… unable to concentrate!" I squeal and he laughs before placing me down on the floor: I have to use his arm for support because I'm weak at the knees from his kissing abilities!

"Got any plans for tonight, the best girlfriend in the world – la meilleur chica de la monde?" he adds on the end in Spanish… I didn't know he could speak Spanish!

"Mmm, I didn't know you spoke Spanish – it is _very_ sexy!" I laugh and he grabs me on the bed and we continue the night before! **(imagination again – sorry but I don't do things like this!)**

"Got any plans for tomorrow, my sweet?" Myrnin asks me around 12am – I lost track of the time but I made sure we were quiet so Shane and Eve wouldn't hear (no chance Michael wouldn't) us in here as that'd be just a little awkward!

"Meeting Sam at 11am and I _know_ you have a lovely meeting with Amelie tomorrow at the same time so we _really_ ought to go to sleep sometime soon or Oliver will be persuading Amelie to take your lab from you!" I tease and he tickles me deliberately as a punishment.

"Well I have to agree that that is true, and you are _awfully_ distracting when you are awake so hopefully when you are asleep you tempt me less – although I doubt that!" Myrnin jokes as I relax against his chest, feeling completely at peace with Myrnin, even if it is only for the night. Nobody is harassing me or accusing me of anything – he is perfect. And with these thoughts, I drift off to sleep, Myrnin's arm around me.

My alarm goes off at 9:45am – plenty of time to get ready – and _shit_ I forgot to tell Michael about Sam: I'll just text him. before Myrnin came over last night, basically all I did was eat dinner (alone) watch some TV (alone) and read a book (alone) I have absolutely no idea where they were. However, when I went to my room I heard someone go downstairs so someone was in – just who?

**Michael, I forgot to tell you but today would you like to see Sam? Claire x**

I'll word it like that so it doesn't look as if it's just because I forgot. My phone beeps instantly in response.

**Hell yeah – what time? M x**

**Well I've got to go first to check that he's still ok and stuff, but then how about I grab you at 12pm? C x**

I send that, just as Myrnin stirs into consciousness, yawning widely.

"Hello my darling," he says through a monster yawn, sounding like "eyomadayyllin" so I guessed that he meant "Hello my darling"

"Good morning babe, are you ok?" I ask and my phone beeps.

**Claire you do realise I am downstairs and you could of just came… **_**Ohhh**_** right, well never mind. I'll be ready for 12pm! M x**

That's great – well at least he didn't say anything but he couldn't have not known given his hearing, still the motion is nice. I kiss Myrnin and he kisses me back, before stretching out fully – uh-oh, his face, he looks… hungry.

"Myrnin you have to go, you need to get some blood and get ready for Amelie. I love you," I say, pushing him out of bed as he holds his breath against my scent: I move to the other side of the room, pulling on a dressing gown as he disappears through the door, looking apologetic.

I dress and head downstairs just to bump into Michael, at the coffee pot, looking harassed as the front door bangs shut.

"Hey Claire," he says amiably and I smile, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hey, do you want one?" I ask, indicating to the pot of coffee – he nods so I pour him some into his mug.

"Thanks. So why can I see Sam today and not before?" he asks – I knew that would have to come up sooner or later.

"Erm well before he couldn't be around anyone under 500 years – apparently the vampires are different after then, slightly – and then he managed to progress younger and younger as his dependence and frequency of blood required reduced. I only was allowed to see him because he didn't kill the postman and also there was Myrnin and Amelie there to stop him hurting me. Then I agreed – when I saw he wasn't psycho – to take on his rehab programme because I feel I owe it to him. anyway, back to the question, you can see Sam today because Amelie feels the threat to you is minimal – he is more likely, having suffered as he did, to attack young vampires with almost human blood but with the edge that means that you are much better," I explain and he shudders, looking horrified for a moment before settling on sorrow.

"Claire, do you think he has missed me?" he says quietly, looking at the floor and I give him a huge hug.

"Michael of _course_ he's missed you: you are his only family here in Morganville and he loves you so much – he told me it was torture not being with you for this past year – but he can explain all that later, when you see him, alright?"

He nods, and I step back, notice I ought to leave and give Michael a peck on the cheek before running to the portal. I walk through and Sam spots me from the corner of the room: he runs over (vamp speed, obviously) and whirls me round.

"Hey Claire, I hear Michael is coming over in a bit, is that right?" he asks anxiously and I nod – he smiles widely and hugs me again before letting me go.

"So, you want to know the shocking location of this house?" he asks, and I make enthusiastic noises, "Well it is a real shock!"

He walks down the plush, sweeping staircase (that would have looked _really_ good on a prom photo) and I follow, to the large wooden door that I have never used: it is ornately designed with all bits and bobs carved in – an expensive piece of usable art I expect. He hesitates before swinging out the door… oh. My. GOD!

We are just behind the Glass House – there in front of us is the fence that separates the old, dilapidated house behind us from our garden; I can see my room through the window. I cannot believe this.

"But, this, this house is all run down and in ruins…" I stutter out and Sam smiles from the shadows inside of the house: he cannot step out in the boiling sunlight.

"I'm afraid I have no idea how it works, but I am guessing that to people who don't know – by the way, the postman does know – it looks all run down but now you'll be able to look out and see the house for all it's glory: by the way you really ought to start shutting your curtains!" he teases and I smack him, knowing he is joking.

I stare at the Glass House for a moment more before stepping back to join Sam and shutting the door.

"Wow, this, this is absolutely incredible – I cannot believe that someone has managed to _do_ that!" I exclaim, whilst Sam nods in agreement.

"I was the same, the first time I came here. right, I'm guessing Michael is to come over at 12pm as it means I have an hour to show these amazing guards that I am not going to kill you Claire, so what do you want to do?"

"Erm, well I'm not sure, but congratulations on your engagement!" I say, realising I was yet to say it to him.

"Thank you Claire – you have given me a great idea: give me one minute. Just go back up the stairs and turn right and you'll come back to the living room we use the most – if you get lost, one of the lovely helpful guards will show you back," Sam says, rushing off to the right of the door. I trudge up the stairs, admiring the (likely original) masterpieces aligning the walls, left and right: at the head of the stairs is a portrait of Amelie and Sam: it looks as if it is from when he was still human as his features are slightly blurrier and he isn't as pale – also, there is no vampiristic things about him whatsoever. It is so different seeing a picture of him as a human and now as a vampire: I see him as looking almost human, but in comparison to this, he has changed a little – not much mind, but he has changed.

I make my way back to the living room where Sam is already waiting – how did he get here so fast? – a tape measure in his hand, notebook and pen in the other.

"Well, you have a choice: beginnings of a guest list or measuring for a tux?" he indicates which apparatus is for which choice.

"Erm well we can do the guest list," I say, chagrined slightly.

So that's what we do.

"Who have we got so far?" he asks after 15 minutes.

"Well, we have:

Amelie, Sam, Claire, Myrnin, Michael, Eve, Shane, Violet, Theo Goldman and co, and Oliver," I reply, thinking how little we have actually done.

"Yes, and I want to ask Michael to be my Best man so I'll do that soon: I'm sorry Claire I just cannot concentrate knowing that I can see Michael, my grandson, for the first time in a year, in only 3 minutes. Would you mind getting him now?" he asks, a tear forming in his eye. I place a hand on his shoulder when I am standing and say:

"He's almost here Sam, but he never left you."

I walk to the portal and see the living room that I know is just over the fence – but nobody will believe me so there is no point saying anything. Michael looks up from the paper and stands when he sees me: I walk over and grab his arm, pulling him through the portal to see Sam.

They stare at each other for a moment before hugging – moving together at vampire speed: honestly, do all vamps want to rub it in or something?

"I've missed you Michael, so much," Sam is saying tearfully.

"I've missed you more Granddad, I really have," Michael replies, hugging him for dear life. That is one of the sweetest sights I have seen ever, and it's so perfect.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asks his grandson as they break apart.

"Well firstly I want to congratulate you on your engagement to Amelie, and then I don't know… anything as long as it is with you!"

* * *

**Ahhhh, that's sweet!**

**Please review given that for you I abandoned spanish – if I fail it's all because you read without reviewing…. Tell you what, give me 5 reviews and I will update: no less! A challenge!**

**Vicky xx**


	24. Dress Calamity?

Chapter 24:

**Thank you to SonGingU who thankfully corrected my awful Spanish to 'la major novia del mundo' – I have no chance of passing if I cannot get that! Anyway, here's another chapter before I continue with my Spanish so lets get cracking!**

**

* * *

**

Sam takes a step back from Michael to study him in the face, smiling as he does so: I think that it is so sweet that they have been reunited like this… then again if they hadn't been separated, all the heartache of the past year wouldn't have happened. So it swings in roundabouts I guess. Sam looks over at me and walks to give me a hug.

"Thank you," he murmurs in my ear, "You could have said to Amelie that I wasn't ready but you didn't. So thank you." I smile and hug him back before releasing him to plonk myself down on the sofa and survey the (rather short) guest list. Sam notices this, and I gesture to Michael's back as to say _ask him to be your best man_.

"Michael, I have something to ask you," he begins, as Michael turns around when he hears his name. "Would you be my best man?"

"Of course, I wouldn't pass that up for anyone – even if it is a little weird being the best man in your Granddad's wedding!" he jokes and we all laugh: to the guest list, I add next to Michael's name – best man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We walk into the dress shop and I am bowled over by the sheer number of dresses Morganville has! There are dresses of all shapes and sizes, some big and fussy and some delicate and simple. But just where will Amelie go?

"What do you think Claire?" she asks, as we stand alone in the shop empty save for the vampire assistant who is waiting in the doorway to the dressing room for Amelie to select her first dress.

"Um, well I'm not sure. Do you think big or small?" I ask, and she thinks this question through.

"How about I try on a selection because I don't want it to be the wrong dress, yet it cannot take all day," she compromises and we walk over to the racks together. Immediately I see a Vera Wang dress, tight to the hips then it flares out with masses of material (**n.b, if you have ever seen Bride Wars, this dress looks like Kate Hudson's just a little smaller)** and I try to envision Amelie in it. I don't know if it will work but it _is_ a gorgeous dress. Amelie notices my hesitation over this one and comes over from the winter wedding gowns – which I think are pointless for a vampire, it's not as if they get cold – and surveys it herself.

"I do rather like it, but I will have to try it on to decide," she muses and with a twitch of her finger, the vampire assistant comes running over (remember, she _is_ the Founder)

"Would you like to try this on?" she asks, and Amelie looks at me: I nod and she walks into the dressing room.

"Claire, sorry but I forgot – could you ring Sam and ask him if he has an appointment for a suit?" she calls through and I say:

"No problem."

I call Sam's mobile – it goes straight to answer phone so I hang up and call Michael. Over the past 2 days they have spent approximately 42 of them together, taking advantage of the fact vampires only need a little sleep. But of course, I have had to be with them (until today) to make sure Sam didn't go crazy when he was getting hungry. Which he didn't. so Michael was allowed to stay with him without me.

I ring Michael and he picks up on the 4th ring with:

"Hey Claire, looking for Sam?"

"Yes, I am, can I speak to him? and don't do that guy thing where you say he isn't there because if you want I can get a portal over there and see for myself," I threaten and Michael gulps before handing the phone over.

"Claire," Sam says, and I say "Sam," in response.

"I turned my phone off so that Amelie wouldn't ring me about which colour napkins we ought to get – she rang me 45 times straight the other day about that. So what can I do for you Claire, providing Amelie isn't wanting napkin colouring which must have been half a shade different!" he sounds exasperated and I laugh loudly – Amelie looks round the curtain and seems embarrassed.

"Tell him I heard that and they _were_ more than half a shade different so if he doesn't want to have an input that's fine, I'll dress him in a pink suit and he can sit there with Michael playing Wii games all day," she calls through, returning to putting on the dress.

"Did you get that?" I ask and he says "Yes, I did. I am not going to bother responding Amelie (he says this a lot louder) I'll simply block your phone number and ring every person you have rang about the wedding arrangements to say you want peach!"

She looks round, outraged. "Ok, ok, we don't need to be arguing over napkins and such, I will just pass on the message – Amelie return getting ready," I order, and she narrows her eyes a moment for me telling her what to do but resumes putting on the dress.

"Sam, the entire point of this phone call was to ask you if you needed an appointment for your suit or if you already had one?" I explain.

"Well, I haven't _yet_ managed to, what I mean is I have not had the-" he begins and I cut him off.

"That's a no then – want me to book one?" I ask.

"Yes, for next month please – I don't need a suit until 2 months before the wedding!" he replies before hanging up the phone. I walk over to the desk where a receptionist has appeared.

"Hello, I take it the name is Samuel Glass and also for his best man, next month… how about the 6th at 12pm?" she inquires… _damn_ vampires with their amazing hearing!

"Yes that sound great," I reply, and wander over to the changing room – surely she has to be done by now? I wait, and text Michael and Sam the date:

**6****th**** at 12pm – need me to stamp it on your forehead?**

I send it, with a sarcastic tone, and gasp as the curtain opens and Amelie emerges, looking more like a queen than ever.

The bodice is ivory with lots of intricate detailing in random lines but looking gorgeous, little diamantes scattered about. From a distance it simply looks striking – you cannot see the detailing – but up close, it looks spectacular! The skirt of the dress is quite puffy but no so much that it looks ridiculous: there is no train, simply a very small wave of fabric behind her as she walks out – absolutely perfect. Amelie's face is glowing happily – I think she knows it's the one.

"Wow, I mean this, this is absolutely _perfect_!" I enthuse and she smiles at the opinion I gave.

"Yes, I think, I think that this is the dress I need. I could go and try on the rest in the shop and not find one that I love as much as this: now it's your turn Claire!" she says, indicating that she wants the dress she is wearing. I groan – I mean _I_ have to play dress up now!

I wander through to look at the section for bridesmaid dresses, thinking that I was expecting Amelie's to take _so_ much longer than this! I unenthusiastically rake through the first rack, finding a lot of green (totally not my colour) in dresses that are the least flattering in the world. Soon Amelie emerges back in her cream dress. I tease:

"How about a peach dress?" and she looks murderous for a second before settling on stony faced.

"Sam knows exactly how I feel about peach – that there isn't a single event in the world that could call for such a ghastly colour. So you'd best be joking Claire or…" she finishes darkly, and I laugh – she picks up a crimson dress, thinks about it then puts it down again.

"Not in this town," she mutters – I guess it'd look a _little_ too much like blood for her (and my) liking, given I don't want to be the entrée! She leaves the rack she was searching for the rack on the other side of the room then returns with a dress that instantly claims my fashion heart.

"What about this?" she asks, and I rush over (human speed) to hold the silky material in my hands: silver, slightly shiny with spangles, it is the most perfect dress ever! It is floor length and looks as if it may already be in my size.

"I absolutely _love_ it!" I exclaim and Amelie smiles.

"Go try it on!" she motions towards the changing room and I all but grab it out of her hands and rush in. I slip it on over my head and do the zipper up before walking out of the dressing room (see how little time it took me compared to Amelie?) and into her gaze.

She surveys me for a moment, before cocking her head and then, finally, smiling.

"Yes, if you are happy with it, I like it!" and I smile so that ascertains my position on it: I'm getting the dream bridesmaid dress! I run and change back into my jeans and vest top, before leaving the dress with the assistant and joining Amelie, who is looking at tiaras and veils.

"How about a simple gold tiara, with a small veil with your hair curled or up?" I suggest and she nods, absorbed in the detailing.

"Yes, that is exactly what I will do: I think this tiara – the gold one with the little diamonds at the front – and the short veil there, in a sort of netted material – with my hair up besides the front will look best," she says absentmindedly.

"That sounds really nice: why don't you try them on?" I suggest and she does…she is right, that looks great!

"So, that's the dresses, tiara and veil – just need shoes but that can wait till next month," she says to herself, crossing things off an invisible checklist. "Well Claire, I think that that is all: I don't have a clue what everyone is always on about, that this trip is meant to be hard!" she laughs and I join in – maybe it's because she knows exactly what she wants?

I loiter by the door whilst she pays for the dresses and instructs when she wants them ( the wedding is in 3 months time, at the church where they first met – and where I first met Amelie, a sort of neutral point between humans and vampires) as my phone buzzes.

_You have a text message off Sam._

So the bugger has finally turned back on his phone then!

**Claire, I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you tomorrow for the speech writing – don't forget you are writing mine haha! See you tomorrow anyway, I'm coming over for the first time again!**

**Sam x**

**Whatever loser, I'm not going to write your speech and ok, see you then!**

**Claire x**

Amelie is ready so leave, and so I leave with her: she drops me off in the limo at the Glass House and she carries on around to the house she calls home: I looked out of my window the other night when I returned home for the three hours Michael let me have and I saw the beautiful house in all it's glory. Michael (when he came in to wake me up) said the old house ought to be torn down.

I walk in the front door as Eve leaves – she doesn't speak to me which she hasn't the whole six hours I have been home: it's a little hard for her given that I have been spending all my time (unwillingly) with Michael so he hasn't been with her. Still, it's because of Michael and Sam being together (and Sam needing a babysitter until now) not because Michael and I have something going on.

I flop into the chair and sleep – hey, I am tired given I have had six/fortyeight hours sleep!

**What did you think of this chapter? I will learn Spanish and come back and write a new chapter: 5 reviews and you get the next one!**

**Vicky xx**


	25. Whats Happening?

**Chapter 25:**

**

* * *

**

Weeks pass and I help everyone everywhere: Sam I help with his version of the guest list, plus the suits for him and Michael plus anything and everything he wanted (which has been a lot!); Amelie I help with the same, anything and everything; Oliver I help (yes, Oliver needing help) with new names for his coffee; Myrnin I help with… well anything I want to do! I did try to help Michael and Eve, but… well a day after Michael came home for more than sleep – after the dress fittings – they broke up. Something about Michael not being there when she needed him and that it wouldn't have worked anyway – she was never going to be a vampire and him human so they wouldn't last.

She moved out last week, and Shane did too: they are staying in Lauren's house, she paying rent and Shane just being with Lauren. Michael had been depressed since they broke up, not playing music and unless someone is talking, or he has something to do, he just sits there staring into space. He peaked up when Sam spoke to him about moving on with his life, and since then Michael has been playing music almost constantly – driving me mental.

In fact, he plays so much now, writing a new album, that I spend most of my time at Myrnin's – after I recalibrated the door so that no noise from the Glass House could get through: it's amazing how loud an acoustic guitar really is!

And here I am, in the bed in Myrnin's room, completely and utterly relaxed. I can now, after a month of lessons, trust Myrnin to cook bacon and eggs without causing a fire, injuring himself or destroying any more appliances (5 cookers, 4 toasters and 7 microwaves didn't make it). This means that I can stay in the most comfortable bed in the world for longer whilst the man I love prepares breakfast.

Before I thought I would be with him forever. However now, I know I wasn't ready then – I just thought I felt that because we were new in a relationship and it was so overwhelming. Now I _know_ I can be with him forever and not regret a single thing. I love him so much and I cannot imagine my life for a day without him.

I need the toilet so I get up before Myrnin comes through with my breakfast, stretching out all my muscles. I take a step and then I cannot breathe, there is something majorly wrong with my throat, I cannot BREATHE, I CANNOT BREATHE! My hands go to my throat to try and massage air in but I can't. my body feels so tired and ready to collapse and I cannot breathe! My circulation feels as if it is slowly dropping off and I collapse to the ground heavily, staring into space, unable to breathe, unable to breathe, but able to hear everything going on…

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie – what do you think is happening? What's wrong with Claire?**

**Review please – 7 reviews and I will update soon – I said this last chapter but it carries over!**

**Sorry for the length – it's a cliffhanger remember!**

**Vicky xx**


	26. Claire PLEASE!

**Chapter 26:**

**Um, just to let you know Nikki that this isn't a Shane/Claire story at all but I will write one soon just for you!**

**

* * *

**

_(just letting you know that although Claire is __**in**__the story, she will not be narrating – the person who is will have SOANDSO's POV)_

* * *

Myrnin's POV

I hum as I make the bacon and eggs that Claire worked so hard for me to learn: oh how I love her –I can really see the rest of my life with her. The only problem being that she isn't a vampire: still we'll find a way to overcome it. I look over at the calendar and see that tomorrow I am to go and get measured for a suit for the position of 'father of the bride' given to me by Amelie because she isn't _exactly_ going to want Bishop for all the reasons in the world (and not just in Morganville, the many years before) and we have been friends for many years.

I hear a crash from the bedroom but don't think anything of it: after all, my ears are very sensitive so Claire may have just stood up or something. Ah, I did used to miss the days of complete silence, just being able to read my books, free from annoyance: only having Amelie visit. But I was slowly getting iller and iller, unable to continue the research I was doing into the disease. Sometimes I miss the life, but then I look at my life now and I think that I couldn't go back even for a minute because I love Claire and everyone here in my life, too much. To return to that time of hatred, of killing anybody and anyone, to having noone want me that would be unbearable. I continue making the breakfast, scooping the food from the pans onto plates. I then place these on the trays I set up earlier, pour fresh coffee into the waiting mugs (Claire's very milky, mine almost black) and balance the trays on my arms. Not a problem for someone with my reflexes!

With my back I push open the bedroom door, as I do most days given Claire stays because of the racket Michael makes. Well I am glad that he has begun to move on from 'Goth Girl' because, lets face it, they weren't exactly a long lasting couple were they?

I walk backwards into the room, feeling the warmth of Claire come at me from the moment the door opens. I turn around… oh. My. God. What's _happened to her_?

"Claire, CLAIRE!" I shout and she doesn't respond: oh my god, she isn't breathing! Is there any puncture marks - no – broken neck – no – bleeding to the head – no. why isn't she breathing?

"Come on Claire!" I yell at her, pumping at her chest (gently) to try and get her heart going, come on. Minutes pass and I need her to wake up but she won't.

"Claire, make it through, we'll work it out together whatever it is," I encourage her, giving mouth-to-mouth every half minute after chest compressions.

She cannot die. I love her too much to let her just fade away for no reason: she will not die today, she will not die, she _cannot_ die today, I will **not** let her.

"Sweetheart, please _wake up_!" I beg of her, but she does not respond. Her skin is going from creamy white to a tinge of blue – she is suffering from a lack of oxygen – I cannot get it into her fast enough given I don't have much.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and speed dial Amelie.

"Myrnin, how are you?" Amelie's friendly voice comes out on loudspeaker.

"Oh Amelie, come, come quickly. It's Claire, I was making breakfast and I heard a crash but then I came in and she is on the floor," I babble, "She isn't breathing, she is going blue and, oh Amelie, I think she is going to _die_!" my voice breaks on the last word before I double my efforts to get Claire back.

"Myrnin, what do you mean?" she asks, confused – it's not like Amelie to be confused, then again she is probably with Sam and distracted. Not an image I want in my head, or anything. Claire, come back to me! Come on!

"I mean, Amelie, that Claire is on the floor and dying because I don't know, she is just going blue!" I reply and then, somehow, Amelie is stood next to me – she must have been moving when I was talking and came through the portal.

"Claire, come on, I need you, remember," Amelie is saying softly to her, whilst I continue pumping away. She is up by her head, on her knees, one hand cradling her face, the other holding her limp and lifeless hand.

"Yes, I need my maid of honour to help me. But more than that Claire, I need the one female friend I have ever had, I need you to be here," Amelie breaks down, sort of, letting loose more sensitive information to a girl who is unconscious than I have ever heard her (besides to me)

"Come _on_ Claire!" I say, getting furious. Sam walks through the door and hurries to shut the blinds on the window – the sun hasn't irritated Amelie or I but Sam, he is young.

"Jesus, what's happened?" he asks, blanching when he sees Claire.

"We don't know, she just collapsed," I reply and he runs off to the portal to fetch someone or something. Moments later he and Michael come through – that's who he's gone to get – and Michael looks stunned at Claire on the floor.

"No, come on Claire, you cannot abandon me too!" he moans, falling to his knees besides Amelie and me.

"Sam, will you please go and fetch Theo Goldman from his house over the way – it's on the network, Founder house 09," Amelie says, strained and Sam rushes off. Amelie looks so upset, but also calculating before realising something with a complete and utter shock.

Before I can ask her what it is, Michael stands up and runs for the living room/lab – why? – before he returns with her favourite throw. I guess he figured it out with the concentration of her scent on it – he really is progressing that boy. But no, Claire, come _on_ keep fighting!

"Claire, you can do it sweetheart, just come on, let your heart beat, _breathe_!" I beg and stop chest compressions for a moment to see if she responds. When she doesn't, I break down into sobs, and Amelie motions Michael to continue the CPR.

"Myrnin, she will be fine," Amelie says to me comfortingly, moving to give me a hug to attempt to soothe me. I cannot respond, only make muffled noises and then Theo arrives with his medicine bag. Michael moves out of the way and Theo begins checking different measurements on Claire, before running out of the room.

"Continue CPR!" he calls back to us and Michael does just that, pumping, pumping, pumping, breaths, pump – the cycle continues. Theo returns with a huge machine – surely… no. it cannot be…

"She needs a life support machine," he says gravely, "She is unable to output on her own. I fear from the different examinations I have just done that her internal organs are shutting down one by one." As he says this, he is attaching all the tubes to my girlfriend, no, she _cannot_ be dying.

"NO!" I yell, shocking the dimmed room, and stand up to move over closer to Claire.

"Come on, you can do it, come on Claire, _breathe_!" I urge her, but she doesn't respond… just laying there and not doing **anything** for herself.

"Why is this happening?" Michael asks Theo who hesitates before shrugging.

"I have absolutely no idea why a perfectly healthy 19 year old girl's organs begin to fail," Theo says, looking extremely sad that this is the case.

"I do," someone calls: Amelie. How will _she_ know.

"I know exactly what is wrong with her," she continues, "And she has less than 12 hours to live!"

* * *

**Now, this chapter I liked. I got about 7 reviews in total in the last couple of hours so please review this one and tell me both your opinions on it, and also what you think is up!**

**Nikki – I will write you a story, remind me!**

**Don't forget, review!**

**Also, please vote my poll!**

**Vicky xx**


	27. Choices

Chapter 27:

**Dedicated to Shadow kissed 4eva for her unwavering confidence in me for the past few chapters at least!**

**

* * *

**

(**still in Myrnin POV)**

I collapse to the floor, in complete shock: Amelie knows what is wrong with Claire: but how?

"How?" I rasp out, staring at Claire's rising and falling chest.

"Myrnin, everyone, please listen to what I am going to say – do not interrupt, it is hard enough already, but I need you all to promise that you will not tell Oliver," she says and we all fall silent, waiting to hear why Claire is in this vegetated state. But why on earth is she bothered about Oliver knowing?

"Many years ago, when I was a new vampire, I roamed around the countries and finding different vampires. Most had mated with other, pre-existing vampires, or both were turned together. Very rarely, I saw vampire-human relationships but most ended when the vampire could no longer control themselves and when they were hungry, killed their lovers," she begins and I exchange looks with Michael given we both entered human-vampire relationships.

"However, there were some that survived this and were very happy together," she continues before taking a deep breath. "Most ended when the human lover grew too old, or wanted to have families, but there were some that didn't. Some where they had both found their partners for eternity."

That's just like Claire and I then: obviously not Michael given the fact he is looking slightly happier about his split now: it's just normal for most.

"Then I began to notice a pattern," she says gravely, "That soon, once both partners realised their ridiculously deep love for one another, something always happened. There would be a fight somewhere and the human partner would be seriously injured: they either died or… became vampires because their partners changed them."

"But Claire hasn't been in fights or anything!" I butt in, loudly, and Michael backs me up.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. There was 3 cases I came across before I met you Myrnin, where the human partners just didn't get ill or get into a fight. They came into a state like Claire. The first two died because the vampire partners and I didn't know what to do. But the third one… I took a risk and I decided to recommend turning her into a vampire: she survived the transformation and lived with the vampire partner until Bishop killed them." She finishes – oh my god.

"So what you are saying is that Claire needs to be turned into a vampire?" I manage to get out, and she nods gravely.

"Amelie, you knew that this would happen to me – we both loved each other ridiculously and then…" Sam says bitterly, and Amelie nods with her eyes full of tears: she reaches out for him but he moves backwards, leaving her heartbroken – I cannot believe she didn't tell me, let alone Sam.

"Sam, I am so, _so_, sorry. I was already in too deep with you, and I had forgotten about my findings… they only resurfaced into my brain when… when you were lying on the floor, dying and I couldn't do anything to save you. I couldn't loose you, because I love you!" she explains, completely and utterly losing it, going into hysterics.

"I cannot believe this!" Sam says, disgusted and walks out into the lab – I hear my prized microscope being shoved to the floor but that isn't important, Claire is the one that is.

I walk down to her, and take her hand inbetween my own and press it to my face, absorbing her warmth – I cannot lose her, I just can't.

"Twelve hours," I croak out, and Amelie nods – she moves her arm gingerly towards me and I lean into her, in a friendly hug, unable to be like Sam. But who can blame him: what he thought was a freak attack ended up being because of his reciprocated feelings by Amelie.

"Slightly less now – you need to decide now, the sooner… the better chance she is ok," she says tearfully. I nod, absorbing this, and Michael comes down to join us.

"Claire, come on, you will be fine – shall I get Shane and Eve?" he asks me, and I nod – they need to see her before… before anything that happens. He jumps up and runs off to get them whilst I stay with Claire, murmuring to her, singing Science and Faith which is her favourite song at the moment over and over again, before I hear Michael shouting.

"For god's sake Shane, she is dying! Surely she deserves something!"

He walks through, helping a distraught Eve but Shane lingers in the doorway, going pale the only indication he cares for her whatsoever – that makes me want to kill him! My fangs unfold and it takes Amelie's nudge to get them to fold back, as Eve comes closer to Claire.

"Hey Claire, I just want to say that I am so, so sorry for what has been happening for the past few weeks: none of it was your fault, I just needed someone to blame… and you were there. Please Claire, if you can hear me, please forgive me!" she yells the last bit as her sobbing becomes uncontrollable – Shane only advances into the room to grab Eve and guide her out, even though Michael was waiting to do that.

Shane shoots a dirty look at me and to Michael says:

"Is that all you wanted? To get her so upset and have to show her Claire's body?"

Michael jerks back in pain, and replies:

"Shane, I wanted you both to come because Claire is dying. You are supposed to be friends but if you don't care enough for her, go! She has enough people here who do!"

"Like Sam you mean? Like all vampires? Where is Sam then Michael? Do you want me to tell you? He is at the house, stomping all over, raging about lies and how he cannot trust even love. So shut the fuck up and let us leave now!" Shane yells back, making Michael run off, looking really pained.

"Shane, if you do not quit insulting my guests, you shall have to leave," I say quietly, waiting for him to turn as I support Claire's body.

"Fine, we're leaving anyway," he responds with a sneer and pulls away the hysteric Eve. Is it just me or are all the (conscious) women here today in hysterics?

Amelie is still crying, even more so now she knows where Sam is and she walks off.

"I will be back soon, please keep her safe," she says at the doorway and I nod.

"It's just you and me babe," I whisper in her ear, and support her body for dear life.

Amelie's POV

I knew it wouldn't go down well with Sam – after all, it's because of me that he is a vampire for crying out loud, why wouldn't he react the way he did? But I really hoped his love for me would pull him through this – I have to go see him, to put things straight… to see if we even _have_ a future anymore.

I head through the portal and straight ahead of me is Sam, pacing up and down the living room so fast he is blurring. He sees me on his return and his face hardens from the soft, emotionally charged face he has on into an unreadable mask.

"Sam, Sam, please, please, forgive me," I say slowly, wanting him to tell me that it's alright and he does forgive me. He doesn't. For a long moment we stare into each others eyes and I see in his the pain I have caused him, but also the undeniable love he feels for me.

"You know, it's not just the fact that you didn't tell me why I became a vampire, it's the fact that even after you knew that we had 'mated' and I was a vampire for that reason, it's that you left me, you left me aching and pining for you for all those years! Just for an experiment!" he suddenly explodes.

"Sam, that isn't the reason I left you: this is going to sound so stupid but, when you turned because of me, I thought that if you knew… that if you knew that the reason you became a vampire was because of me that you wouldn't want me. So I put the wall up before you could hurt me as irrevocably as that. But I spent 50 long years waiting for you! I was so stupid – how could I have ever doubted that you love me? – but I did and I don't know why, I was just so scared!" I babble on and on, as his stare penetrates me to my inner core. His stare… it makes me feel woozy just looking at him.

He takes a few steps closer to me, so we're in touching distance.

"You thought," he begins, much more softly, much more romantically – but so much more hurt than before – "You thought that I, the man who jumped in front of a _gun_ for you, wouldn't want you just because you already knew we were meant to be together, forever?"

I nod mutely, tears streaming down my face: it's times like these that I look almost double my age – I am actually only 27 (physically) but my hard human life aged me drastically and now, whenever I cry, whenever I let my emotions run free, I look like an old woman. No wonder I keep everything caged up.

He steps forwards again, and takes my hands in his own, lifting it to his lips.

"You are an idiot!" he exclaims and then I am kissing him and he me and I know that he has forgiven me because why would he be doing this if he didn't?

"Amelie, this was a stupid thing that you thought, you assumed about me, but I can get over it. Because I love you so, so much, it's unreal. So lets get back to Claire and Myrnin and hopefully save their relationship," he says to me and my heart swells with love for him. we return through the portal to the lab.

Oliver's POV

God this 'nice guy' act I put on gets annoying after the 4th student knocks over their coffee so I have to clean it up. This is what I employ Eve for, but she hasn't shown today. She's probably having too much fun mocking me to someone else: I really do like Eve (why else would I offer her a no strings job?) but she annoys me. Frequently.

I sigh as I clean up the mess, as I hand over the 'boss shift' to Aimee who has turned up early: means I can go and sift through all this council paperwork I've got to do. I look through and that man is the most incompetent, idiotic vampire I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Myrnin. He's only gone and given me his lovesick notes on his copy of the agenda, all about how much he _loves her_ and how he _wants to be with her forever_. For god's sake, he really needs to get a grip!

Well, I want my agenda back, not this scrawled on (although it is very neat writing… not that he would ever hear that from me) copy, so I grab everything that is his from the pile (unfortunately half of it is his) lug it to the portal I keep in the corner – well now I am _officially_ allowed to use it (my privileges from fighting with Amelie in the war… even though she doesn't know it, I would never have actually gone against her with Bishop, given how much I hated him) I may as well have it handy!

I look into his stupid little lab, and I hear many voices coming from the bedroom – well he wouldn't surprise me, having an Orgy party. I look along the impeccable lab surfaces and notice an expensive microscope in pieces – well that's not Myrnin like. Maybe I ought to go and check out what is going on with all those people in there.

I dump his paper on the lab surface and creep up to the door: there are Sam, Amelie, Myrnin and Michael all in there, around someone on the floor… no now in Myrnin's arms. Oh my, it's Claire – what's happened? Myrnin drain too much of her blood?

Oh, it can't be that can it? I see Claire is on a life support machine, fighting for her life that isn't going to work. No. this cannot be happening again. I fall against the doorway and Amelie notices me, her face puce white, Sam's hand on hers the only thing keeping her with a semblance of colour.

"Oliver, I didn't mean for you to know," she says apologetically as I fall to the floor.

"Why couldn't Oliver know?" Myrnin asks, holding Claire in his arms so delicately – she can only have hours left.

"Please, don't say anything Myrnin, Oliver?" she says the last part as a question, walking over to me, hand outstretched to assist. I grasp it and rise up – I need blood. I run to the cooler in the lab and down the entire packet in one. That was a shock. I then run, run through the portal and back to Common Grounds and sit in my office staring into space, remembering Lucy…

Myrnin's POV

That was weird. And Amelie seems pretty freaked out too, but I don't care. I check the clock: 9 hours 42 minutes left of life, unless I change her into a monster like me.

"Myrnin, I'm sorry but you need to decide quickly," Amelie presses, her hand on my shoulder in comfort, "She has better chances if she is changed with 9 hours spare."

42 minutes. That's all human Claire has left if I take the selfish route out and change her: I would have to do it myself, I wouldn't let anyone else harm her.

What's the pro's? well we could be together, forever, and never have to part. Also, she could learn forever. We would be both happy and she would still be alive, just slightly differently.

But the cons? She'd be losing out on her friends, her parents, everything she could have: kids, a human life, everything – she even couldn't go to university.

But she'd be dead. Here's the choices: death or vampire.

"I have decided," I say slowly…

* * *

**Nice chapter? Anyone wondering what happened with Oliver or is it sort of obvious?**

**Please review – I have spent my revision time writing and also it makes me feel good, getting reviews about my writing!**

**Vicky xx**


	28. Making Changes

**Chapter 28:**

**Firstly, there aren't that many chapter left in this story, secondly sorry but there will be no, I repeat NO updates for one week. I will not have forgotten about this story, simply I am on a French exchange trip so… anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Oliver's POV:

I cannot believe that this has happened again. That a human is going to die because of a relationship with a vampire. Lucy. I regret, oh how I regret loving you to, literally, death.

Lucy Evans. The girl who I felt so deeply in love with, in 1709. Well after the other cases Amelie told me about. I went round to her house and found her lying there: I immediately rang Amelie who recognised the symptoms. Unfortunately, it turned out she had been there for 8 hours already. Amelie really did try to turn her, as it worked for the other case many years before, but she was too far gone to be turned. She broke my heart, just because I loved her so, so much. I vowed then that I would _never_ love anyone again, the way I loved Lucy.

Myrnin's POV

"She needs to be changed," I hear myself saying, hating myself for it but being unable to lose her. Amelie and Sam nod coolly, whilst Michael takes a deep breath, almost crying. Amelie walks nearer, and bends down to us: Michael walks away into the lab with Sam after I nod at them to do so. I don't want them to be around when they see Claire… become a monster.

"You completely sure Myrnin?" Amelie confirms and I non-verbally give my consent – unable to talk because if I do, I will lose it. Entirely.

"You should do this," she pushes and I guess she is right: it's because of me she needs turning and so I ought to do it – she stands a better chance: I have only ever seen 3 people not make the transformation… she better had.

"Just the same way as before?" I double check, and she confirms this before running out and in with a pitcher of warmed blood – that's what Michael and Sam must have been doing, clever men.

I hesitate before saying:

"I am so very, very sorry for this my sweet." I then kiss her softly, retract my fangs and sink them into the side of her neck. Her body jerks in response to the blood getting taken out of circulation – goodness, Galen and the doctors really got that wrong, because if blood was continually made, how were people drained to death? – but she doesn't stir or anything. I gulp her blood down, feeling so very guilty for my actions, before Amelie places a quaking hand on mine, steadying Claire's shaking head.

"That's enough now Myrnin, now you know what to do," she says and I immediately quit drinking: instead I sink my fangs into my forearm and rip, letting loose a torrent of blood. Amelie holds open Claire's mouth and I pour some of the blood – quite a lot – into it. Finally some life – I can hear her gulping it down.

Now the waiting game begins. Normal vampire transformations can take anywhere between 15 and 50 seconds to be complete, but just where will Claire fall into the equation? Ten seconds, twenty, thirty…

"Are you ok?" Amelie asks me, just as Claire's entire body begins shaking and moving rapidly, fingers vibrating so quickly they would look just a blur to humans.

"No, not until she wakes up," I respond quietly, knowing that this stage always occurs when their bodies are accepting the transformation.

Claire's POV (**gone back to just before Myrnin… you know :D)**

I cannot believe I heard Amelie and Sam arguing… but Amelie knew about why Sam changed? And never told anyone, as well as the fact that she has seen things like this happen and not tell a soul.

I hope that Myrnin takes the hard course and does change me: I cannot lose him and if the option is death or being a vampire, I take vampire. Definitely. And if I get to stay with Myrnin forever, well that can't be a bad thing. Can it?

I can feel myself slipping slightly as I just don't do anything for myself, but I desperately try to cling on for not just me, not just Myrnin, but Eve who I heard earlier sobbing, for Michael who needs someone right now (not in that way, just as a friend) and for Sam – how wretched would he feel if he had survived and I don't?

I miss out on the next conversation – I cannot hear individual words any more, just the murmuring of different voices, and the motions Myrnin (and others when they take my hand) make as he is holding me.

OWWWW! No not _again_, I am being drained from my neck and it is so painful I can only think of the pain, the pain of losing my blood. I know my body is moving in reaction to the pain but I'm not doing anything consciously – I can't.

Then something wet is put in my mouth – it's blood – and I gulp it down, making me feel better, until I lapse back into stillness. But inside, my body doesn't feel right – there are things changing, but what? I cannot tell, only that it doesn't feel right, oh my god _how hot_ am I now? I cannot move but yet I am shaking uncontrollably, I am able to pick up conversations in the room, movements, even Amelie touching Myrnin on the hand.

But I also feel really thirsty. Like water won't satiate it, like there is a blood source in the room, hot, wet, and I need it. Now. I cannot stop till I get it.

My eyes flash open at first everything is cloudy: then I blink and now everything is out in bright definition – all dark colours are darker, light ones lighter and I can see individual threads on the throw above my head. I smell everything: the air outside, the rather nice bacon and eggs (nice, just not satisfying) on the floor, but most of all. That pitcher of blood over there.

I sit upright, and Myrnin lets go of me – big mistake as then the wind sweeps through from the window and the rather more appealing smell of living humans blows through. I begin to head towards it, not caring that the sunlight is damaging, just hungry. Amelie, however, has other plans and throws her arms around me, dragging me down to the floor.

"Sam, come here please!" she yells, keeping me down easily as I writhe and squirm under her, trying to get to the humans. Everything seems to have a red tint, and I guess my eyes are red at the minute: I feel my fangs ready to sink into the nearest heat source – I need something, _now_!

Sam runs over and helps hold me down, supporting my head but dodging my fangs as Myrnin just sits here, watching me helplessly. I look into his eyes, and send a plea for help through mine.

Michael sprints through and picks something up before running down to my level: Sam lifts my head as Amelie releases me for a second to change her grip. Michael pours the blood into my mouth and I relax as I get what I was craving – no longer do I want the humans outside – they're not bothering me anymore – as everything goes majorly red. The pitcher is soon empty, and as Michael moves it away whilst Sam releases my head, Amelie and Myrnin (who's still sat in a state of shock, but beginning to recover I think) seem more relaxed.

"Claire, how do you feel?" she asks me in a concerned voice. I consider the question a moment before answering:

"Well I feel more relaxed than a minute ago, I don't want to eat anyone outside which has to be a good thing (I laugh here a moment, before realising noone else is joining in) and I just feel normal. Like I used to be." I muse the last point a moment before a look between Amelie and Myrnin seals my release. I stagger for a moment, no longer having to fight (even though I thought I had completely relaxed… guess that that is vampire strength for you, even a new vampire) and then Myrnin reaches out to steady me. I fall into his embrace, knowing that now we can be together forever…

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review I am going to update later as well because of France but still, review this one please – this was the good chapter I think :D**

**Not many left, but don't worry, there WILL be a sequel (can't remember if I have already said this…)**

**Vicky xx**


	29. We Are What We Are

**Chapter 29:**

**I believe that this is the final chapter – sorry, I thought there were more left than this! Also, it's going to be shortish so sorry for the length!**

**

* * *

**

"Hi," I say softly, into Myrnin's chest as he hugs me tightly.

"Heya, are you ok?" he replies, and I lift my head from his chest to stare into his face: his eyes are soft with concern, yet gleaming with happiness all at the same time. I realise my eyesight is amazing: every plane of his face is enriched with texture, so beautiful I want to kiss him right now. But Amelie is here, and Sam and Michael. So I reply:

"Yeah, I am fine." Before I then turn around and look at the three vampires standing before me. I walk over to Michael, marvelling at my speed – even walking seems to be half my human running speed and I am not even bothering to think about moving fast. I never realised it was so hard to walk at a human speed.

When I reach Michael, I wrap my arms around him and he responds in the same way. I hold him close for a second before we both release each other.

"Sam, I, I heard everything when I was, well you know, are you ok?" I ask Sam next, and he grimaces at the memory.

"Everything is fine Claire," he replies and then smiles widely at me before holding his arms out – I walk into them and hug him before I step back and look at Amelie.

"Are you alright Claire?" she asks me, her face still wet with tears – for Sam, or for me?

"I'm fine, but thank you all… I don't know but I couldn't keep my mind for much longer, I just couldn't," I reply, feeling horrible when Myrnin's face looks so upset: I forgot that it was because we both needed each other so much that this happened.

"That reminds me, what was wrong with Oliver?" Myrnin asks, changing the subject slightly.

"What I am going to tell you, you cannot let him know I told you," Amelie begins, looking cautious – I almost laugh given the last time she sounded like this; she was telling everyone I was going to die if I wasn't turned and Sam that he was always going to be a vampire or dead!

"Yes, yes we get that, now the juicy details," Myrnin replies impatiently. He moves over to me and he wraps his arm around my waist and I can only think of how beautiful he is for a moment, before focusing back on Amelie.

"You all promise?" she pushes and we all say "Yes" at a low volume – none of us have to talk loudly – well, our lowest hearing sound is a lot higher than theirs, but an average low – because there are no humans in here. We are all vampires. I shudder at calling myself a vampire before realising that deep down, that is what I wanted: to be with Myrnin forever.

"In 1709, Oliver was in love," she starts and I feel shock – Oliver actually found love? "Her name was Lucy and she was a human. Unfortunately, the same thing that happened to you, Claire, happened to her. Oliver found her, and then ran for me – I recognised the signs. It took a while but I persuaded him to change her: he wanted her to stay human, to have a life beyond him. Regrettably, although technically there are 12 hours in which to change a human, it was already 7 hours past when he decided to try. Her body was too far gone, her mind lost, and she died. So that's how his hatred of humans really stemmed, from the loss of a loved one," Amelie finishes and I wipe a tear away: poor Lucy! But also, poor, poor Oliver, losing the one he loved because of what he was and how he felt.

"Normally I would use whatever you said about him to mock, but with the gravity of the situation I will not say a word," Myrnin proclaims greatly, solemnly, with great sincerity about him. However, his production makes Amelie roll her eyes dramatically and Sam moves over to give her his arm.

This leaves Michael standing alone, and I feel so sorry for him: I walk over, leaving Myrnin for a moment and take his hand in mine – our skin is exactly the same colour now… strange how these things happen, but then again we are what we are, and we cannot change that. No matter if we ever want to, once your make a decision as life altering as this, you cannot take it back. And I don't want to.

"Michael, you want to go home?" I ask him, because at least for now, the Glass House is still my home and I am not changing that. Yet, anyway. He looks over at Amelie and Sam who nod in approval after surveying me for a moment. He then looks at Myrnin who smiles and nods.

"Go home, my sweetheart, and I will see you soon!" he exclaims and my heart bursts with my love for him. I walk through into the lab and see all the lab benches, tools and books – I love this place. I wonder, are we still the scientist and his assistant, or have I been upgraded?

I pick up my phone and bag before walking with Michael through the portal into the Glass House.

My home. I love this place!

* * *

**So sorry, I didn't know how to end it or anything, but here you have it, the end of this first part. Can you please review and tell me what you thought of this story, as well as a possible title for my sequel – I'm coming up schtum at the minute!**

**If you want to read the sequel, send me a message saying you do, so that when I post it, I can send you the name of the story!**

**The end of an era is here, and I have to say I have loved this story a ridiculous amount!**

**Vicky xx**


	30. Thanks!

THANKS:

**I hope you all enjoy the sequel**

**_THE CHANGES WE GO THROUGH TO BECOME OURSELVES._**

**And thanks again!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
